Bits and Pieces of Bleach
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various Bits and Pieces of stories and pairings that I have running around my head. Be nice and I might take a request or two.
1. Drawn from a Hat 1

Title: My Secret Exposed

Pairing Number: 5

Pairing: Ryuuken/Ichigo  
Category: Shonen-Ai (pure fluff!)  
AN: Okay, so how does this work? You take 8 names and draw them twice to create 8 pairings. That's how you draw from the hat! Okay, so as a warning, some pairings aren't here, due to them being SMUT. Not the fluffy, if you squint and turn your head to the side smut, I'm talking smut! Hard core fucking! Those, you can see on under 'Drawn From A Hat' under the Bleach section. No, no link provided. If you can't get on due to age, wait!

* * *

They knew it was wrong on so many levels, but it hardly mattered to them really. They cared about the other in their own way; neither were quite sure what love was or how it was supposed to feel. But they didn't meet for love or any other major emotion, at least, not in previous meetings. That though had been changing in the last few months.

Laying there under the blankets, facing the window where lights from the passing cars threw shadows against the wall, Ichigo sighed softly into the blanket that he had tugged up to his nose. He was pressed against the elder Quincys' side, his head listening to the heartbeat of his lover, along with the indrawn breaths and pulls off of the cigarette in his hand.

The cherry glowed each time, drawing Ichigos eyes up to watch smoke slip past soft lips. His mind whirled with questions and thoughts.

"Why do we do this?" Ichigo asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the room. Looking down, Ryuuken raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly, sliding his hand from Ichigos shoulder down to his hip.

"Do what?" Ryuuken asked quietly, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin of Ichigos hip.

"Why do we meet in secret still? Why do we have to meet in secret still?" the red head asked quietly, laying his head down. "I don't work for Soul Society anymore. I'm just a liaison between them and all those who have powers now days. I still have my powers but I'm so much more then just a shinigami since my moms secret was discovered."

Ryuuken paused in his movements before continuing to smooth his hands over the soft skin of his lover as he thought. He didn't really know why they didn't just move in together now. Really, it wasn't as if Ichigo was a full Shinigami, despite having their powers. On top of that, it wasn't all that odd for someone three, four, or five times the age of another person to get together.

So why was he so hesitant to show that he was with Ichigo? That he cared for Ichigo? Possibly even loved Ichigo.

But he knew why. They had started their relationship when Ichigo was only 16; barely the legal age of consent in Japan but still legal. They hadn't wanted to show everyone that they were sleeping together, training, sparing, dating, or anything else because then it would have been used against the both of them. So they had hid it. Kept it secret and Ichigo had become a wonderful fighter and warrior.

It was during that time they had discovered his Quincy abilities. It had been shocking to see Ichigo form a cross, like all Quincy did, from his energy. Then they had to hunt down why he would have the ability.

Ichigos father had told them it was because his mother had been a Quincy but had left that life when she was very young to go into hiding. The same as most of her family had done. There had been plans on teaching him when he was older, but then she had died…and the plans fell apart.

After that, Ichigos hollow had merged back into Ichigos soul once more, making him not only a vizard, but a King amongst all hollows. He was strong, powerful…young. So very young.

And during it all, they had stayed hidden, all of the secrets and powers, until he was ready to help end the war once and for all. Since then, he and Ichigo had grown closer as the red head had taken on the job of liaison between those with spiritual powers and awareness and Soul Society.

Even after Ichigo had turned 18, they had hidden in fear of what others would say. But, Ryuuken figured it was high time to come out.

"Let's…move in together," the Quincy said, reaching over and snuffing out his cigarette before flipping Ichigo onto his back, settling between those long legs. "Let's come out to everyone. Stop hiding. There's no reason to continue to hide," he continued, smiling at the surprised look that over took his lovers sweet face.

"You really mean it?" Ichigo asked, eyes taking on a cautious look. Ryuuken nodded with a smile and shifted slightly, pressing their groins together.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We'll start looking for a house tomorrow. Mine…is a bit too small since I down sized after Uryu left," Ryuuken replied, leaning down to nuzzle Ichigos neck.

"Alright, let's do that," Ichigo hummed, wrapping his arms around the others neck with a sigh of pleasure, his eyes slipping shut and head tilting back with a soft, twinkling laugh. "Let's show this world what a pair we make."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ryuuken growled playfully before doing what he did best in times like this.

Driving Ichigo crazy with need.


	2. Drawn from a hat 2

Title: Being a Bitch with a Dash of Sweet  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing Number: 6  
Pairing: Yumichika/Ichigo  
Category: Shoneni-Ai  
Note: Okay, so enjoy this. And yes, I know…flooding you guys! Sorry. The flooding is far from done by the way. *smirks*

* * *

He was so cute. Red orange hair, brown eyes, creamy skin and a lithe body made Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami a well sought after male by every one out there with any kind of power. But he never once noticed, much less cared to notice, seeing as he wanted more then just some quick fucks. People knew that too but that didn't mean they didn't seriously try to get into his pants or to go out with them.

What they didn't know was that he had found what he wanted. For two years, ever since he had meet them, fought by them and got to know them, he had know the other mad was what he wanted. They hadn't done anything until he turned 17 though and the other male had found some guy asking Ichigo out on a date.

That day was what Ichigo fondly called "Yumis Ultimate Bitch Day".

The pretty man had stalked up to them, snarled at the guy as he tugged Ichigo to his body. To drive home what had seemed to be the word 'mine' that was in the snarl, the beauty obsessed one had quite suddenly kissed the shocked Ichigo. The guy had inched away, trying to control the nose bleed that he suddenly had as Ichigo moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yumis neck.

They had started dating right after. No sex, but quite a bit of heavy petting happened between them for a long time. They liked it, rather enjoyed getting to know one another and each others bodies, taking their time. They never flaunted it, but people knew that Ichigo was quite taken by the time he turned Orihime down for a date, stating that his boyfriend was jealous about him and wouldn't like him dating a girl.

Soon the knowledge that not only was Ichigo dating, but that the one he was dating was also a guy had reached even Soul Society.

Matsamoto, Kira, Shuuhei, Ukitake, Shunsui, Orihime, Tatski and several others had all tried to get him to tell them who he was dating. But he never once talked. Not even Kenpachi was able to find out about them. Though, somehow, Yachiru had figured them out but was keeping quiet about it, finding it funny as the others ran around.

Smiling, Ichigo brushed a bit of Yumis hair back out of his face and continued to watch his boyfriend and now lover sleep. They had taken the next step in their relationship after 6 months of dating and Ichigo was quite happy to have done it.

Feeling Yumis arm tug him close, Ichigo wiggled towards the others body, sighing in pleasure as Yumi smiled softly at him, eyes still closed.

"You're thinking hard, my strawberry," came the husky rumble. Ichigo reached out and stroked Yumis chest lightly as he hummed quietly.

"Just thinking on how we ended up together," he said, smiling at his lover as he trailed a finger over the bite mark on Yumis shoulder. He was rather amused at how much Yumi had enjoyed being bitten by him in the middle of sex.

"Ah, the day I went jealous bitch and kissed you, correct?" Yumi asked, letting the other touch as much as he wanted.

"Yeah, I rather liked it. So I can't really complain, can I?" Ichigo teased, looking up at Yumi finally, smiling at him gently. "I still like how you go all jealous bitch over me still. Makes me glad that I have you in my life. Though, I have a question."

"Oh? And what is that?" Yumi asked, running his hands down over Ichigos back before sliding them back up.

"I'm curious, do you ever want to come out? I'm not talking aobut announcing it to everyone but I'm talking about just telling them when they ask," Ichigo explained capturing Yumis hand and tangling his fingers with the other.

"Do you want to come out?" Yumi asked in return. "You do realize that people will look at us oddly right? Mostly due to the age difference and the such."

"Oh, I know, but I still want to come out. I don't wanna hide any more," the red head said, smiling at the other.

"Alright. We can come out to them then. I just wanted to say you are mine completely," Yumi smiled as Ichigo hummed happily, curling close to the other man.

"Well, you certainly can say that now, huh?" he teased, getting tugged close into a sweet hug and kiss.

"Oh yes, I certainly can," Yumi purred happily.


	3. Drawn from a Hat 3

Title: Little, Bitty Lover  
Contest/Club: Drawn From A Hat  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing Number: 1  
Pairing: Ryuuken/Kira  
Category: Shonen-Ai (fluff)  
AN: Fluffy! *giggles* *bounces off happily*

* * *

He was tiny; not quite as tiny as most of his patients granted, but to him, anyone under 5'9 was tiny to his 6'4 frame. But it may have partially been the fact that he was so shy, so sweet that made him seen smaller then he actually was and made people actually want to cuddle the man, protect him from the evils of the world.

To be truthful, Ryuuken Ishida was rather fascinated with Kira Izuru, his newest patient, a survivor of his lovers killing spree.

Kiras lover, Gin Ichimaru, had apparently gone crazy, killing several people at Kiras place of work with the mans other lover, an Aizen Souske. Apparently, Gin had been a possessive man, and even though he had been with Aizen, Gin had kept Kira, disappearing at times. He had discovered that a worker had a crush on Kira and after beating the small blond, had gone to find the man and kill him.

It had been a blood bath that had been stopped by Kira tackling Aizen and knocking him out accidentally as someone else took out Gin.

Kira had come to the hospital and was placed under Ryuukens care. It wasn't long before they were acting like friends, and as soon as Kira had been released from the hospital, the older man had moved Kira into his own home along with Ishida and his lover, Sado.

He soon found out that Kira liked to crawl into bed with anyone who didn't have someone with them already as a way to combat the nightmares that haunted his nights.

But he could hardly complain, since that was how he had ended up with a tiny blond pressed close to his body, clothes having long been tossed aside in favor of making love. They hadn't been together long, a few weeks at most, but already they knew what they wanted, how they wanted it and what they really craved from one another.

They knew each other so well, especially since they had taken the previous months flirting, touching and learning one another as Kira had gotten better; sex hadn't happened the first night that the smaller man had crawled into bed.

Just cuddling, holding each other tight and enjoying their warmth and loving the companionship they felt for each other.

Smiling, Ryuuken nuzzled Kiras blond head as the smaller man snuffed out one of his cigarettes with a snort, having stolen it from his lovers' lips.

"You should know that I don't like you smoking around me," he complained softly, drawing a soft laugh from Ryuuken.

"You don't like it when I smoke around you in bed or in the morning," he teased back, hearing the sweet laugh that he was quickly falling in love with escape from Kiras' lips.

"That is true. I don't mind you smoking all that much except when it's our alone time," Kira hummed, curling close to his lover with a smile as he nuzzled the others chest.

"I know and I try not to but it's been a long standing habit for me to smoke after sex. My wife hated the fact to but got used to it," Ryuuken replied, laying back onto the bed and pulling Kira to lay over him.

"You don't really talk about your wife. All I know is that Uryu has her hair and eyes and that she's dead," Kira said, settling over his lover as he looked up at him. "Will you ever tell me about her?" he asked quietly, watching Ryuuken look at him before smile softly and nod.

"How about I tell you now?" Ryuuken replied, tilting his head to the side. Kira smiled and nodded his head, getting comfortable as Ryuuken started his tale. "Well, I meet her when I was just barely starting college. It was in College composition and I had just turned in my first paper, hoping that I had done good enough…."


	4. Drawn from a Hat 4

Title: Never Say It Out Loud  
Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing Number: 8  
Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanatarou  
AN: Some more fluff. *smiles*

* * *

He was kinda small, small enough really that Ikkaku could wrap his hands around the tiny waist and nearly touch his fingers together. Ikkaku couldn't complain about it though, seeing that it was what had drawn him to the other in the first place.

Hana had always been running around, trying hard to do what was needed. He cleaned, built and rebuilt andran errands when he wasn't helping in the training of new recruits for the 4th. He was also always learning new techniques or going out into the real world as some ones back up.

What was really funny was that after a while, Unohona had finally gotten tired of various 11th fighters coming to the 4th because they got a little to rough during a drunken brawl or one of the many fights and had assigned Hanatarou to be their personal healer. And to be rather truthful, Hanatarou was just as scary as his Taicho was. Though if the rumors about him being her son were true, they wouldn't be to surprised.

He had become rather famous for putting _Kenpachi_ down when he needed to heal properly. It was quite funny.

Even when fluttering around their personal home the tiny medic controlled everything that happened. Everyone who came over knew that your bottles, cups and saucers did not sit on the wooden table if it was going to sweat. Should it sweat on the table, you were fixing the ring it left.

They also knew that if they got drunk there, they would have to fend for themselves.

Not that Ikkaku minded. He got to either cuddle his tiny mate, not that he would tell anyone that anytime soon, or screw the small man into a mewling pile of goo. It was those times alone that they both enjoyed the most out of all of them.

Smoothing some of the dark hair down, Ikkaku settled back against their pillows, the scent of sex and sweat lingering as a soft wind breezed through their room. The feeling of come on his stomach and length was far from his mind. Rather he was focused on the small man pressed tight against him and the soft, even puffs of air against his collar bone.

Ikkaku would never admit to it, but he was happier at that moment then when he was fighting.

Not that he would admit it out loud.


	5. Drawn from a hat 5

Title: Pretty Ones  
Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing Number: 2  
Pairing: Yumichika/Aizen  
AN: And some more fluff.

* * *

He really shouldn't have fallen for a pair of pretty eyes decked out in feather, but Gin had always told him that he was a sucker for the pretty ones. And really, Yumichika was no exception. He was pretty and had just gotten prettier as time went on. Long dark hair gave way to short rich hair and a plan shinigami outfit became more, became sweeter to look at as the other walked.

Not that he would ever tell his lover was anything but beautiful, even if he thought the other was beyond beauty or what was considered beauty. No need to inflate his lovers ego more than it already was, no matter how much he was really shy about certain things.

But that was never really shown, was it?

No, not really. The very fact that he could see Yumis softer side, the side that the world could have sworn never existed, was the very side that Aizen loved the most about his tiny lover. It was never seen until after they were together, hidden away in their home, in their bedroom as soft hands and softer lips caressed and stroked, as they once more connected in a way that was all their own.

Sighing as he sat up, Aizen gazed at his lover, watching the pale, soft skin slowly go from a flushing pink to a creamy white, the dip of Yumis back collecting sweat as the slim body stretched slowly, begging him to taste and touch once more. Smiling, he slid a hand down the slick back, slowly tracing over barely there muscles and the swell of the lovely ass that he had just been buried in once more.

"Feel better?" he asked, his voice soft and slick, hand just resting on the swell. Yumi smirked and nodded his head.

"Oh, very much lover. How about you? Feel good after that poor fukutaicho of Gins teased you into hardness without realizing it?" Yumi asked, his voice teasing and light as his eyes glittered.

"It's not my fault that he's cute and has a nice ass. I know you've stared at it whenever you two are in the same room, so you can't deny that fact," Aizen laughed quietly, patting his lovers butt before standing up. Walking over to the basin and pitcher, he poured some water and wet a rag, wiping himself down before rinsing it.

"That is true. It's so damn perky," Yumi hummed, watching his bigger lover wash off, eyeing the flaccid length that had just screwed him senseless. Sighing, he flipped over onto his stomach and stretched, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of sticky slickness sliding out of him.

"It is. Just begs to have you grab it and molest it before splitting it in half with a cock," the brunette replied, moving over to Yumi and starting to wipe him off.

"Oh, that would be a rather nice sight to see. Him on your cock and screaming for more as I prepare him for another," the beautiful man purred, spreading his legs as the others hand moves lower.

"Perhaps…we'll have to do that…ne?" Aizen purred, sliding over his lover once more and tossing the rag aside. "For now, I believe I promised to make it hard for you to kick some ass tomorrow."


	6. Drawn from a Hat 6

Title: What Hurts the Most  
Club/Challenge: Drawn from a hat  
Pairing: Aizen/Kira  
Pairing Number:7  
Category: Shonen-ai (some angst)  
AN: So yes, borrowing the Rascal Flatts song 'What Hurts the Most'. It's a good song! And it fits.

Enjoy. Last one for now!

* * *

He shouldn't have been surprised that the other had left. He knew it had only been a matter of time really and he kept telling himself he was fine with that. But he wasn't.

Not really.

He hurt, oh did he hurt. He put on a brave, if sad face and they all thought he was mourning his taicho, Ichimaru Gin. But he wasn't and would never really mourn the loss of the man. They hadn't been all that close after all and nothing really surprised him when it came to what Gin did and would do after all.

But when his lover had just…up and left without offering to take him with, that had hurt the most.

Sighing quietly, Kira shoved a bit of hair out of his face and looked around, taking in the destruction that was slowly being rebuilt. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes and shook his head before heading for his home near the outskirts of Soul Society. He knew that it was well protected by specialized wards, laid by Aizen when they had gotten together. Though, all high powered couples usually had them anyways to contain their energy.

Opening his door and stepping inside, he closed it behind him and slipped off his zori and tabi, tucking them to the side for the time being. Slipping on a pair of house shoes, he padded to his kitchen and looked around, wincing at the memories that were brought up. Shaking his head, Kira picked up his tea kettle and filled it with water, placing it on a hook over the fire in his kitchen fire place.

He liked the older style of his home. It made him happy and it had made Aizen happy, even early in the winter months when he had to run for the rug in front of the fire place and get the fire going again.

Shaking his head firmly, Kira waited for the kettle to start screaming before pouring a pot of tea. Placing the kettle to the side and heading for his room, the blond placed his cup and pot down before starting to remove his shinigami outfit.

Tossing it into a clothes hamper and pulling on a dark maroon kimono, he paused in his movements before turning to his fire place. There, before him was the man who had left him so many months ago, looking slick, strong and oh so delicious.

"Aizen…what…" Kira started, trailing off as he looked at the other helplessly, belt in hand as he paused in the middle of the tying.

"I suppose I have quite a bit to explain," Aizen said softly, moving over to his lover. Removing the belt from limp fingers, he gently tied it for Kira before caressing his face slowly. "I missed you, Kira. I really did. I'm sorry that I left you when I did…I really am. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I couldn't exactly go get you since you were still heavily under guard."

"And now?" Kira asked, his breath stuttering out as he leant into the other mans warm hands.

"Now I can get you. Can take you with me," Aizen hummed, smiling as he bent over and picked his sweet lover up. He had missed the tiny blond and was happy that he had him back in his arms once more. Brushing a kiss against Kiras temple, Aizen left through a portal, coat snapping lightly. He had his lover, he had Ichigo Kurosaki since Soul Society had screwed up seriously and had gone after his family and soon he would be able to heal the pussing wound that was Soul Societies 13 Court Guard Squads and the idiots running them.

But for the moment, he had to make it up to his lover for leaving him behind.


	7. Tales of a Broken Society Story 1

Title: Figuring it out

Pairing(s): Hitsugaya/Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters of Bleach. I'm just borrowing them for some fun. That's all.

Summary: Sometimes, a pairing can be expected but still shocking. Ichigo still laughs.

Requester: Anon

AN: No smut is found here. Please note this. Anyways, the following are...old. Like over a good year old. I am not joking you here people. Some will be in first person, some in third and some will make you groan and run for the hills. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

No one outside of the rather close circle of friends could understand why the now permanent Shinigami Ichigo willingly submitted to the ice taichio. Surely Ichigo with his immense amount of power could make Hitsugaya submit to him. But he never once tried in the eight months that the two had been together.

They watched the two like eagles while those who knew what was going on just smiled and dragged the observers, and those who were just plain snooping, off.

It wasn't long thought before they understood why Ichigo submitted to Hitsugaya so easily. It was because he wanted to submit and be the weaker one. He wanted to be the one to just let go of it all and not have to be strong. To be the idol he had become to so many wore on him, drove him down; made him weary and he wanted to be able to forget for a time.

And his willing submission to Hitsugaya let him do that. He wasn't the strong one, he wasn't expected to be. When their bedroom door closed, he was Toshiros pet, collar already around his neck. All that was expected from him was he to obey his master's orders and enjoy the pleasure.

No one but those two knew what really happened behind closed doors though. No one knew the tender moments where they just relaxed in their bathtub or on the bed. Those moments where they just relaxed usually lead to very slow, very tender sex. But some nights they just enjoyed the warmth of each other.

When they had time off and were free of any paper work, they would find each other and go to a private place and enjoy some alone time with each other.

That's where one very nosy Momo found them one day. She really didn't understand why her Whity-chan could be so interested in some guy and not her.

Bounding onto the wall near the two's favorite place to spend time with each other, she quickly hid behind a pillar. Ichigo was sprawled out on a blanket with his head in Hitsugayas lap, the other man sitting against the tree they were under. The light green collar that the orange haired shinigami wore glittered lightly, the sun playing over it.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Ichigo asked suddenly, his voice floating on the wind.

"Do we have anything for sushi?" Hitsugaya asked his lover, gently carding his fingers through soft strands of hair.

"Hai, we do. Want Miso and squid too?" the smaller male asked in return, tilting his head into the touch with a sigh.

"Hai, that sounds good to me," Hitsugaya hummed, smiling at his lover. Not many knew that the man could cook and the ice shinigami liked it that way. It was something he and only he knew.

"I'll have to stop at the market for some sticky rice," the smaller shinigami mused, purring as Hitsugayas hand gently tugs on his short hair before smoothing it out.

"Why?" the taichio asked, moving to put the book in his other hand aside.

"We have some, but not a lot. We'll have to go shopping this weekend. Do you want to do it in the real world?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya smiled down at his lover knowing he wanted to see his family again.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," the ice shinigami replied, feeling Momo's reitsu leave. Smiling some more, he hoped that she finally understood that he was content with his lover and wasn't going to change that no matter how much she wanted him to.

That weekend, he and Ichigo were on their way towards the Kurosaki clinic after having grabbed their gigais from Urahara. Hitsugaya was trying to figure out where he had felt the energy he could detect as they got closer to the Kurosaki home. Ichigo bounced a bit and tugged on his hand, pulling him closer to his side.

"What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head up to look at his taller lover. He knew that the other could feel things easier then him and as they got closer to the clinic, the more twitchy his lover and master became.

"I think I recognize the reitsu that I'm feeling," Hitsugaya says, looking down slightly at Ichigo, his eyes dark with worry. "It's from when I first became a shinigami. The one who had it disappeared a little less than nineteen years ago."

"That would have been about the time mom became pregnant with me," Ichigo mused as they walked up to the front door, blinking several times at seeing his father standing there, staring at them.

"I figured as much. Let me guess, you never told your children, or your wife just who you were," Hitsugaya says, making Ichigo look up at him with a mixture of confusion and worry on his face.

"Nope. I had hoped that I would never have to," Isshin said in response, an eyebrow rising as Ichigo growled softly at his father.

"Can someone tell the only clueless one what the hell is going on?" he finally asks the two, drawing their gazes to him.

"Come on in you two. I'll tell you, Ichigo though I should have told you when that perverted shop owner started to train you," Isshin says, smiling at the still visible contentment that was under the irritation on Ichigos face.

"Fine," Ichigo huffed, walking into the house, taking off his shoes with Hitsugaya next to him. Showing his lover where the living room was, he moved off to the kitchen, saying something about needing tea, leaving the other two to stare at each other.

It wasn't long before the strawberry was serving the tea to them and giving his father a 'spill it [i]all[/i] or be gutted' look.

"Ichigo, have you ever wondered just where your shinigami gifts come from?" Isshin asks as he watches the two on the couch. From the subtle shifting closer to the gentle looks thrown at each other, he idly wondered how he could miss his son falling in love.

"Not really. I mean, I really haven't had time to contemplate the whys or hows," Ichigo admits, blushing behind his tea cup.

"And you don't wonder why when you're alone with Hitsugaya?" Isshin leers at them, causing the ice shinigamis eyebrow to twitch and make Ichigo contemplate patricide.

"He's usually a puddle of moaning goo when he's with me," Hitsugaya drawls softly, causing Ichigo to choke on the sip of tea and send a glare at his lover. The taller of the two simple gave him a loving look that made a new flush of red slid over his lover's cheeks.

"Shush. Now…what does all of this have to do with you, dad?" Ichigo asked, putting his cup down, having a feeling he would be dropping it if he had it in his hands when his father finally spilled.

"Ichigo, when I meet your mother, I was a Taichio for Soul Society. I was a shinigami but willingly gave it all up for your mom," Isshin says finally, his voice soft as he stared at his son who blinked a few times as he tried to process it all. "I had Urahara make me a gigai that would hide or suppress my reitsu so I could be with her. Then, I just left one night, probably leaving them wondering what the hell happened to me."

"Actually, yeah, they did. They thought you were carted off by some slave traders or something," Hitsugaya says, sipping his tea before playing with a bit of Ichigos hair gently, trying to sooth his lover.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been a shinigami all of this time? You kept this secret from me all this time why?" Ichigo asked, his voice nearly as cold as his lover's bankai. "You never thought to tell me just _where_ my powers came from? True, you wouldn't have been able to stop me, but it still would have been nice to know this while I was fighting hollows."

"I know," Isshin said, sighing softly as Hitsugaya moved to comfort his lover even more. "I don't really have an excuse. I kept hoping that you would give it up and leave it be. But I knew you wouldn't, especially since you keep disappearing to take care of business always trying to protect everyone."

Ichigo sighed softly as he nuzzled close to his lover, his fingers lacing with Hitsugayas. He knew that his father was right. He had been busy, with the war coming full swing and learning everything he could, both about the enemies and about being a shinigami.

"You still should have told me when I started," Ichigo said softly, his eyes boring into his fathers.

"Yes, I know that now. But hindsight is 20/20 after all," the older man replies, smiling softly at his son. "Now tell me everything that has happened to you since you started."


	8. ToaBSS 2

Title: More thoughts

Pairing(s) (top/bottom): main: Aizen/Ichigo Talks about: Urahara/Yoruichi/Soifon, Uliquiorra/Renji, Ikkaku/Hanataro, Sayzel/Shuuhei (just a little bit), Ukitake/Shunsui (I love seme!Ukitake), Some random 4th division chick/Momo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters of Bleach. I'm just borrowing them for some fun. That's all

Summary: Continuation of "Thoughts and Smut." Aizen thinks over the fall of Seireitei and the various people who helped make it happen.

AN: Hmm, a continuation. You can find that story on but you can read this on it's own, like all the others. Enjoy.

* * *

I look out over Seireitei with a smug expression on my face. We had finally won after binging most of the Shinigami over to our side. Division 11 was the first to bring over and the easiest since they would follow Kenpachi anywhere and Kenpachi always wanted a good fight. Soon after that, Renji went against Byakuyas orders and joined us. He and Uliquiorra have since gotten together and make a surprisingly good couple.

Soon after Renji came to Hueco Mundo, little Hanataro came bringing along with him several other 4th division members. They became our healers and have become very valuable to us. We protect them like a jealous guard dog even as we teach them how to fight and defend themselves. Something that no others had taken the time to do. Even 11th division has gotten in on the action, helping us teach them and keep them nice and safe, which shocked them speechless. And we've since discovered that Hanataro is the only one able to control Ikkaku.

After them, Soifon and her 2nd division members arrived. Soifon had decided that since Yoruichi had come here, we couldn't be all bad. Those two, plus Urahara ended up in his room and didn't come out. They skipped meals and meetings, getting scrolls sent to them instead with what the meetings had been about. One of the healers was nice enough to take food to their door and leave it outside while picking up the earlier meals tray. They came out and promptly discovered that Soifon was pregnant. Urahara didn't walk out of the examination room properly.

It didn't take long after that for Komamura to arrive. He left behind his division, only bringing Iba, his fukutaicho. He also brought along Shuuhei and Kira with him, which was rather shocking since we had though they were too connected to Soul Society to give up on it. After he had arrived, he and Tousen locked themselves in the library and got to know each other again. Occasionally, Shuuhei would join them, but he was a bit preoccupied with keeping away from Sayzel to do that often.

Gin and Kira did follow in Soifon's, Uraharas and Yoruichis footsteps and locked themselves in Gins room, not attending meetings or meals, rather getting scrolls and food delivered to the room. It was rather cute and shocking to see the usually quiet and shy Kira pounce on Gin and kiss him senseless. After the first kiss, Gin proceeded to sweep him up and head to his room on Kira's command.

It's a sweet relationship and nothing like what most of Soul Society views their relationship as. They both love each other dearly and Gin dotes on Kira, buying him all sorts of things and spoiling him silly. Kira tries to make him stop but usually gives up after being pounced on a few times for, as Gin puts it, being to cute not to jump and fuck. Their relationship is much like mine with Ichigo, all love, respect and friendship, instead of domination.

Three weeks after Komamura and that batch came to Huceo Mundo, Shunsui, his fukutaicho, Nanao, Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro all came. Just…fell right out of a portal in the middle of a meeting. Rather shocked us all, making us reach for our zanpacto ready to defend. Well, except Ichigo who just moved to stand far away behind a fully grown Nel, Gin and Kira. That didn't last long though, when Ukitake shoved Shunsui off of him complaining about his skills opening portals. It made us laugh and relax, knowing that they weren't attacking.

After relaxing and getting back into our seats, we talked of who else was planning on coming and discovered that Hitsugaya was a for sure, while Momo was a maybe. Gin and I groaned at the thought of that little twit coming, but we couldn't stop her from doing it. And they both did come, about a week later. We ended up shoving Momo into a room with one of the fourth division girls and she helped Momo get over her obsession over me, which was good.

We then got the full report. First division was left intact, but with many of the people getting sick since the king wasn't there to help the spirit energy spread out evenly. Most of third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and thirteenth were devastated and scrambling to figure out what to do with their higher ups disappearing. Since the eleventh division had all come with, that left 12th division and they were staggering from a mysterious ailment.

Hanataro had let it slip that he had given Nemu something to put in the food once a week for two months before he left. Just before leaving, he let loose a small gaseous compound to activate the drug. It would cause their spirit energy to be slowly bound until the antidote was administered. I had nearly hugged him, but instead made him my head healer since he was the best at the time.

We attacked in Ichigos seventh month of pregnancy. It was long, hard but still easier then we had expected. Ichigo had a mood swing and ended up winning for us by tapping into the power of Seireitei and forcing all those who weren't loyal to us to pass out. We captured every one, putting them in reitsu suppression collars and cuffs before going through them one by one and finding out if they would swear loyalty.

Those who did were marked on one hand with a special mark. If they ever tried to betray us, the mark would burn. If they continued to do so, they would quickly lose feeling in that arm. Continued betrayal would result in an agonizing death. They know it and one of them tried, dying in my and Ichigos bed chambers during the last of Ichigos 8th month. He was close, so we weren't so surprised he went into labor while ranting about idiots.

Our little girl was born on a clear summer morning, the birds chirping softly as the cherry blossoms bloomed and feel. We named here Masaki Cherry Aizen. Masaki after Ichigos mother and Cherry after the cherry blossoms right outside his window. I was pleasantly surprised at having my daughter take my last name, but Ichigo said that if I allowed him to, he would take my name happily. We married when our precious Cherry was nine weeks old and Ichigo was able to have sex again.

It's been several years since then and Seireitei has been flourishing under me and Ichigo. Every district is the same, no matter how far it is away from the main part of the Soul Society. The land is beautiful, water runs aplenty and the children are able to find their families easily by just going to one of the buildings that all souls go to check in now. It was suggested by Sado, one of Ichigos friends and we immediately put it into action.

Now, family and friends know where the other is and can now easily find and get to them. Cherry has fun playing with those children whose parents didn't come to Seireitei for one reason or another, or who haven't come yet since they are still alive. Those children are brought to a special place where Shinigami can adopt or where the souls that live in Ruikigon can find a child to adopt into their family.

Cherry is also showing her amazing power. She doesn't use it and is learning along with Yachiru on how to control it. She's coming along wonderfully and is due to move up to the next level of training. She already has a zanpacto, that is much like her fathers, only instead of being so big, it's about the size of a large butcher knife and she wields it just as well as Ichigo and I wield ours.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy said you'd take me out to ice cream if I passed my kido test!" is called out behind me. Turning, I am able to catch my little girl as she leaps at me with a big smile. Looking down in the eyes of my little girl, I was surprised once more at the color. So much like my Ichigo. But her hair, she took after her grandmother there. Honey blond locks that she kept bound in a tight little bun when training, but let down the rest of the time, caught the sun.

"Oh, did he?" I ask her. She nods ethusiatically. Smiling down at her, I look up and see my smirking mate. "Well, I suppose I'll have to do that then. But tell me, did you pass it?" I ask her, looking down.

"Hai, hai!" she says, bouncing in my arms. "Sensei says I did even better then Yachiru, but not by much. She made her boom to big."

I listen to her babble about the test for a few minutes, Ichigo coming up to stand next to me, rounded belly swaying slightly. Running one hand over it, I smile softly at both of them.

"So, ice cream?" Ichigo asks. He has grown the most. He didn't grow up much beyond his original height, but he did slim down and his hips became more curvy. I wasn't going to complain and was quite happy about. It meant I had more to grab onto when taking him from behind. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I smile at them.

"Yes, let's go get ice cream," I say, before heading off, keeping a slow steady pace of Ichigo.

Who would have thought that I, Souske Aizen, would be married to a half shinigami that almost ruined my plans, have a daughter with a son on the way and perfectly content on letting Gin do the paper work before he got tired of it and pounced Kira? But I am.

Even if I have to redo some paperwork since I don't want to un-stick some of those papers.


	9. ToaBSS 3

Title: Three Pairings that shocked Soul Society

Pairing: Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters of Bleach. I'm just borrowing them for some fun. That's all.

Summary: Soul Society figures things out and a secret comes out into the open.

AN: This was random and combined three requests into one. It's fluffy.

Beta'd by the lovely Sajahi. *smoochies*

* * *

Soul Society didn't know how it happened, or why it had happened, but they had to be the three oddest couples out there.

Well, really, only two were odd, the other was rather expected with how the younger of the two had hero worshipped his now lover.

But it was still odd! And the Woman's Society was curious as to how they came to be. They found out how it happened, but that didn't mean they understood why.

First to get together was Renji and Rikichi. Bets had run around the divisions on how long the two would take to get together. Where you saw one, you usually ended up seeing the other soon after, that is when they didn't have their duties to 6th division.

But most of Renjis fan girls refused to consider that something more would come from the two being around each other and considered Rikichi a near non-threat. The only threat that could possible come from him was suddenly tripping and hurting their great and wise Renji-sama.

They were hit the hardest when Renji and Rikichi were caught in the 6th division office making out heavily, the smaller shinigami's legs wrapped tightly around Renjis waist as he wailed loudly, Renjis hips moving quickly. The sound of the smaller males wails and the slap of skin on skin told every one what they were doing.

Hitsugaya still freaks out and starts to swear as he rubs harshly at his eyes every time any one spoke of that incident.

Since then, the two could be found to be making out everywhere whenever they had the time. It wasn't so odd seeing Renji pressing someone against one wall or another, or even a railing, but it was odd seeing him do it to a small black haired male. And his fan girls despised the fact that he was off the market.

Even as they loved the fact that they were so free in their loving and took many, many pictures of the two.

And quite surprising, it was Ichigo who won the pool, by betting that they would get together three days after he made it. Sure enough they got together three days later and he spent it on a nice night out for him and his own lover, Hitsugaya. And a few other things.

The next oddly right couple happened to be Ikkaku of the 11th division and Shuuhei of the 9th division.

No one could really see that coming since the two ran in different social circles. But apparently they had come across each other and so they started to go out and drink together with a few others. It wasn't until after a particularly nasty hollow where they had almost lost it all that they needed something more.

And really, it had started out as only sex. Every couple of days the two would get together, have sex for a few hours, bathe and then head out to have fun with friends. Said friends noticed that they were both more relaxed and happy, but that they were also growing closer to each other no matter how much they denied it.

Soon, Renji got tired of the two dancing around each other and convinced his little lover, Kira, Yumichika and Iba to shove the two into a closet with lots of food and various things to actually talk with one another.

They came out of the closet with the promise that they would try an actual relationship and really, for the two of them, it wasn't all that different from before. They had sex, but now it was every night since they had nearly moved in with one another, they went out to dinners and festivals and various other events. They went out with friends, but they were happier.

They were actually content in how things worked out and you would often find Ikkaku pinning Shuuhei to a wall, much like Renji would do to Rikichi. It was rather odd to see such a strong Shinigami being pinned by the wild Shinigami. But eventually everyone had gotten use to it.

But the one that blew every one out of the water was the beautiful noble Byakuya with the giant brute Kenpachi. It made them stare in awe as they watched the couple walk down streets. Only a select few had known just how long the two had been together.

It was rather sweet how Kenpachi would follow the smaller male around, catering to his every whim. Yachiru was attached to the man, calling him Bya-chichi and other such names. It made everybody smile in their own way and steer clear of insulting them.

Yachiru was scarier then either of her fathers after all and they did not want to get on her bad side. They would end up rather…dead.

They had learned that the hard way after all. They weren't stupid enough to do it again.

It was how long they had been together that surprised every one. It seemed that just after Byakuyas wife had died, he had gone to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi had fucked the noble until he couldn't remember his own damn name.

Byakuya had gone back to him.

They did it again. And again. And again.

Soon after that, they were a couple, though kept it hidden. It was their dirty little secret and why should anyone know about them?

They were just a normal couple trying to raise a little girl after all. Even if they were considered one of the three odd couples.

Ichigo just snorted and smirked every time he heard someone talk about them.

'If only they knew….'


	10. ToaBSS 4

Title: Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them, again.

Pairing: Byakuya/Hanataro

Summary: Byakuya looks at his little 'nurse' and decides he wants him.

AN: This one was another request from Anon. Enjoy. I hoped you liked the others to. *cackles*

* * *

Staring at him from the bed that I lay upon, I can't help but wonder why he's the one who is taking care of me and not another. He seems so shy, tiny and rather weak. I do know that he had helped the ryoka. What I don't know is why he's helping me now. Why is he not in the holding cells? Why is he here taking care of me? I thought he would have been in the holding cells awaiting trial.

But I suppose that he is needed and has been cleared since the traitor has been shown. I'm still shocked that those who helped the substitute shinigami and his friends have gotten off.

I still watch as he gathers the last of the bandages, creams and gauze to replace the bandages that wrapped around most of my chest. I can't help but tense as he pulls out his zanpacto, but then I relax as he starts to speak softly, shyly to me.

"Kuchiki-taicho, my zanpacto can heal the cuts it makes, along with the original cuts," he says, not really looking at me as he peels away the bandages and gauze from my wounds. I barely nod as I watch his careful movements. I continue to watch as he slides his zanpacto along the worse of the wounds, closing them up as the blade passes along them. I bleed very little during the procedure, the small male only wiping up the thin trails every so often.

Suddenly with a small flash, his zanpacto turns into what looks like a small scalpel. I stare at it as he sets it aside before turning my eyes onto him. He flinches slightly, blushing gently as he explains what happened.

"It's my bankai," he mummers. "It cuts and heals until a gauge is filled. When that happens, it turns into that form and can expel energy in a damaging blast." Nodding, I turn my eyes back to the window, letting him finish up my bandages, most of the wounds still there. Including the cracked ribs that seem to have fun bugging me to death.

Wincing slightly as he pressed on them, I growled softly at him, causing him to flinch back before bringing softly glowing hands to the ribs and holding them over the area for a moment. I can feel the energy relieve the pain in my ribs. After a moment of enjoying the soft warmth that came from his hands, I register a soft humming coming from the 7th seat. Looking over at him, I realize that he's not humming, so much as singing softly under his breath.

I listen closer and figure out that it was an old lullaby that my own mother used to sing to me. I let the sound sooth me and relax under the touches that came with the healing energy. I continue to watch him, but with a softer look. I watch as the soft blush spreads across his cheeks when he notices me watching him. I notice that he doesn't stop singing the lullaby, even when he realizes my attention is focused on him.

Smiling, I lay back against the pillows that he put against the headboard and watch as he goes to patch up the spot on my thigh. I shiver slightly as I finally realize that his skin is softer than my sheets at home. How he manages that, I don't know, but I wanted to find out.

Even as he started to pick up and throw away the used bandages, and put away the un-used bandages, I start to plan on how to get him into my bed, my house and my life. Smirking I settle into bed and speak for the first time since he had come into the room.

"When am I allowed to leave?" I ask, smirking slightly as he jumps in surprise and turns to me, a roll of gauze still clenched in his hands.

"Um, depending on how your healing goes, possibly tomorrow in time for the taichos meeting," he says, blinking his large eyes at me, making me wonder what they will look like as he lies underneath me as I take him. Shifting, I shove those thoughts aside even as I nod.

"After the taichos meeting, would you be interested in going out with me?" I ask, my voice less cold then what it usually was. I watch as his already large eyes grow larger in his surprise. He nods slowly as if hesitant in answer. "Good. Dress nicely, we'll be going to a restaurant that I enjoy."

I watch as he walks out in a slight daze, before turning my eyes to the window again, not even blinking when Unohana comes in to collect Hanataro's zanpacto with a serene smile on her face.

"You had best not hurt him, Kuchiki-taicho, or I will put to use my knowledge of the body to hurt you," she says in her usual, calm, sweet voice before walking out. I flinch then. I suppose I'll have to rework my plans on getting the little 7th seat slightly. But I will get him one way or the other. I think he's a breeder to. We'll have children if he is; fill the Kuchiki mansion with laughter and light again.


	11. ToaBSS 5

Title: Making Plans 2

For: Sneere

Pairing: Byakya/Hanatarou

AN: Cute and last one for today.

Enjoy you all!

* * *

It had been three months since they had officially started their relationship, the start of which had been postponed for Hanatarous vacation to the human world. As for the sexual part of their relationship, it had been going on for nearly a month and a half and their need for one another had yet to abate, but rather grown more, filling them with want and lust.

They were still called cute by those who saw the two on their dates.

Either way, they were very serious about each other and others knew it.

Hanatarou smiled as he ran his fingers through soft black hair, curling close to his lover with a purr of happiness. He could remember when Byakuya had asked him to dinner that first time. It was the day before he had to leave and Hana had nearly pouted. Luckily enough, the taicho hadn't been to upset, rather, he had suggested they got together when the small healer got back.

And the week after he had gotten back, Byakuya had asked for a date the next week, once things had calmed down some more. Hana had accepted and a week later they were going out to dinner.

The noble had taken him to a rather nice private restaurant followed by a wonderfully fun festival. After that, they had gotten together for lunches and dinners, depending on the day of work that they experienced. Occasionally, they got together for breakfast and days off. Outside of that, Byakuya had spoiled him with all types of gifts, making him buy new trunks and boxes to hold it all.

Smiling, Hanatarou twisted a bit of hair around his fingers again, feeling the silkiness slide over his skin as Byakuya shifted and ran his fingers through Hanatarous hair in return.

"You're thinking loudly," the older man hummed, his eyes opening to gaze at his little lover. Smiling in return of the one that played on Hanas lips, he moved so that the smaller man was under him. "What are you thinking about, my little flower?"

"This and that. Mostly about us and our first date," was the simple reply, settling back as his larger lover settled between his legs. "Remembering how good it felt to be courted by you."

"I'm still courting you. Even if we say vows, I'll court you," Byakuya hummed, brushing a bit of Hanas' hair back, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. His hand slid down and stroked the tiny bump that was just barely there. "You'll make a lovely bride if you would just accept."

"And I told you I don't want to marry you just because I'm knocked up," Hanatarou pouted at his lover, getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"Do you really think I would marry someone if I didn't want to?" the bigger man retorted, staring his lover down. Hana blushed and shook his head, looking up at Byakuya through his lashes.

"Do you really want me to be your spouse?" Hanatarou asked quietly, playing with a bit of Byakuyas loose hair. He wanted to believe it, and did, but he wanted to hear it first.

"Yes, I want you as my other half. I want you to carry our children and to be there as I am there for you," Byakuya said just as quietly, nuzzling the slim neck before him. Hearing and feeling Hanatarou sigh, he smiled at the nod against his neck.

"Fine, I'll marry you," the small healer said, dropping his head back onto his pillow, eyeing the smug noble. "You have to tell everyone and plan things out. I have enough to do with the nursery and getting everything else set up."

"Deal," Byakuya replied, flipping onto his back, already planning as Hana shifted and relaxed against him. Soon the lovers were once more fast asleep, tangled together.


	12. ToaBSS 6

Title: Little Red Riding Strawberry

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kobe does. I'm just borrowing them for the time being…so no suiee!

Pairing: Gin/Ichigo

Summary: Gin talks about when he turns against Aizen and kisses Ichigo.

AN: Another one...expect more.

Requested by Liz.

* * *

There once was a boy who lived in a town called Karakura. He got in lots of fights and usually won…

You know what, screw the fairy tale stuff. Ya, I know, the original fairy tales had blood death and was all around gory. Well this isn't a fairy tale, it's a smut tale.

There is indeed a boy and he does live in Karakura Town and he does get into lots of fights, but he pins that on his odd hair color, which happens to be a fiery orange. Though it does look good on him, going well with brown eyes and tanned skin.

He was also a shinigami who was fighting against a mean man who had hurt his friend. This bad man supposedly had two others who were loyal to him, but it wasn't quite true. One was spying for the good guys, feeding them information as he hid what was doing.

To move back to the boy, he had a hoody. This hoody was red as blood and was always switched out after every growth spurt. You see his mother started this tradition, buying a new red hoody every 6 to 12 months, so long ago. He kept up that tradition, even to this day. That and the one where he would go walking in the woods at the start of fall to have a picnic.

Having his father take them out to a small town near the woods, he would leave them wandering around while he traveled the empty foot trails that littered the forests. His family wandered the stalls, visiting new and old ones, waiting for him to come back from his time alone.

But this time, his own personal big, bad wolf was stalking this modern day Red Riding hood.

I have to say, it was quite fun stalking him. He kept looking over his shoulder as I stalked. He knew I was there but he couldn't tell where I was. He always did suck at feeling someone's ritusu. It's adorable though.

After a while I followed him all the way to a private meadow, a pond on the edge of it. I smirked at all the naughty thoughts that came to mind, seeing my own personal little red riding hood spreading out a blanket.

Getting rid of the thoughts for at least the moment, I move out from among the trees and wait for him to notice me. It doesn't take very long, the first look at me causing him to squeak in surprise. I end up smirking at him, not that he could really tell this smirk from my smiles. I have a feeling he knows I'm smirking at him though, if the look he gave me was any indication.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" he yells at me, still squeaking so cutely. It made me think naughty thoughts again. I can't help but smirk some more as I move closer.

"Why, my dear littl' red ridin' hood, I'm here to offer my services to Seireitei," I say, my voice ringing true in the air. I was telling the truth, I see those looks. Aizen had become obsessed with the cute Quincy that was fighting with the side of good. It was disgusting and Ichigo and his family have already cleaned up Seireitei's politics up. They removed the idiots behind the scenes, this time just dismantling them instead of killing them, and have set up a rotating main council. It was made up of various people, both shinigami and not, and made things a whole lot better for everyone.

Of course, no clan member that wasn't trusted was allowed on the council, pissing them off so nicely.

Alright, so I'm off topic. Back on topic. Wait…what was the topic? Oh, right, me acting as a spy for Seireitei.

"What do you mean, offer your services to Seireitei?" he asks, eyeing me closely. I know I can't get closer to him, at least yet. I know that soon I will be able to, I just have to wait for him to trust me. That might take me spilling everything though, or so I though.

"Come and sit. I'm not going to let you ruin my lunch," he growls softly. Trying hard not to stare too much I walk over to him and settle down onto a corner of the blanket, smiling my odd little smile. It didn't creep him out so much as made him nervous to look at me as he pulled out what looked to be American food.

I'm very much surprised again when he puts a plate of it in front of me. I would have never expected him to actually feed me but apparently someone instilled some basic rules and etiquette in him. Of course I can't be rude, so I take the plate gingerly before looking over the food. I decide to take a bite and find it pleasantly good, much like my company.

I look over at him and look him over. He was still wearing his hoody, the material loose around a body that I knew was thin but muscular. It was amazing to watch him move, because no matter what he was doing, either shoving his zanpacto through an opponents gut, or eating a piece of fried chicken, he was graceful. Others may say his movements were jerky, but I think that is because he isn't quite comfortable and it throws him off.

After a while, he was handing me a drink and staring at me, our empty plates shoved into a trash bag and the leftovers tucked away for the time being. He shifts, and my eyes are drawn to where the hoody rested near his knees. His feet were tucked under his left hip and made me think that he would be the perfect uke to someone once they landed him. I hoped that I would get to land him eventually.

But first, I had to get him to trust me and then I could work on the seduction part.

"So, tell me why I should trust you," he finally says, settling back, leaning on his hands. I smile at him and settle more comfortable.

"Besides the fact that I had plenty of chances to kill you and I didn't?" I tease, getting a snort and a long look from him. That look alone made me wanna jump him, it made me shiver in desire so hard. "Right. I suppose I should tell you every thing I know. You have a video camera and lots of tape and batteries right?" I ask him, looking at the bag near the basket.

"Yeah. Why?" he asks, sitting up slightly and following my eyes.

"So you can record it and take it back to Soul Society and let them decide," I reply, looking up at him. He nods and I watch him set up the video camera on the little tripod and set it to start recording in five seconds. Watching him sit down across from me again, he raises an eye brow.

"Alright, start talking. Why do you want to betray Aizen?" he asks the moment the little red light went off on the video camera.

"Let's start with this. I may seem like I have my eyes closed most of the time, but that doesn't mean they actually are. I slit them since they are such an odd color. That and they are sensitive to the sun and I'd rather not wear a pair of glasses," I start out, opening my eyes watching as he blushes softly, staring at my eyes. I know they are odd. They're blood red when I'm using my zanpacto, but a dark purple otherwise. I've been told that when I turn them on someone in passion or hatred it makes the person want, no matter the emotion. Apparently it's true.

"Now, I was under a light mind control, just enough to play with my thoughts and will," I continue to say, settling back again, my eyes sliding shut. From there, I tell Ichigo how Aizen was obsessed with Ishida. How he was always forcing one or more Arracar into bed with him, controlling them via his zanpacto. I told Ichigo how he had created an Ishida look alike and how the other Arracar were pissed that he had taken such a high position and didn't have to do shit. I told him also the plans that Aizen had for Soul Society and how he was going about it.

Soon enough, he was packing up the tapes and recorder before turning to me with a serious look in his eyes.

"You do realize that when this is all over, you'll have to go to trial, right?" he asks softly. I nod and stand up again.

"Hai, I know. Don't worry about me, Ichigo. I'll be fine. Just get the tapes to the 1st and know that no matter what, you make a good Red Riding Hood," I purr, before leaning forward and kissing him. He was sweet, sweeter then anything I've ever tasted before. I was only able to get a little taste that time though before I had to pull away and leave; shunpoing away so I didn't get killed.

"See ya around, my little red riding strawberry," I called over my shoulder before stopping, and watching him from a safe distance, hidden away. I smiled softly as he brings his hand up to his lips and draw his fingers over them before smiling softly and shaking his head.

"Good bye, my big bad fox," he says softly, the words carrying on the wind to me. Smirking, I left and went back to Huceo Mundo and that's where we leave off for this one.

_On the ground, Aizen moaned softly in relief. After Gin had started spying, everything that could go wrong for Aizen, did. Eventually, it was the combined efforts of Gin and Ichigo that had taken him down, the Arracars gladly letting them selves be purified and becoming shinigami in various divisions._

_Gin himself had become the leader of third division again and Kira had been so happy to see him that he had kissed him and then walked off, leaving Gin to deal with a mountain of paper work that he hadn't gotten around to doing._

_Ichigo had left human world, deciding that he was needed in Seireitei instead of the real world, but still bounced between them._

_Currently, Gin was torturing…ahem, telling Aizen how his down fall had come about. Gin was taking entirely to much pleasure out of it, but that was just Aizens thought._

_"Oh, I should tell you all about the first time me and Ichi screwed," Gin suddenly says, smiling brightly at the thought. Aizen nearly screamed in denial, trashing about, knowing that after Gin told him, he would be left wanting sex while Gin would bounce off and pounce on the newest taicho in his office._

_"Let's see, it was in the same field. He had decided to just camp out on one of the trips while his family was in town at the inn…."_

_Aizens screams were heard all the way in the 80th district of Rukigon._


	13. ToaBSS 7

Title: Giving it all up

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit.  
Pairing: Grimm/Ichi

Summary: Grimm does something sweet for Ichigo.

AN: TThis was requested by Yoshitaka. Well, I'm a sucker for Grimm/Ichi and have a thing for fluff. I hope you like this! ^_^ Enjoy ya all. The next one will be coming out soon.

* * *

It was kinda pathetic watching him stand there in the late summer rain, staring at a tombstone, his shinigami outfit sticking to him like a second skin. I can see that he's been standing there for a while now, just staring. It makes me worry about my berry and his health. I remember that he had told me about this day and that it was important to him in some way, but I don't really recall what was important about it. I blame that on the fact that he was on his stomach and I was more interested in his ass, than his words.

Walking up to him, I stand with him in front of the tombstone and notice his zanpacto is sitting on the ground. Reading the words in front of me, I make the connection about what is so important about this day. It was the one that his mother had died so long ago. I now remembered the soft words said in the dark of the night after they had spent their passion.

I move to stand behind him and pull him close, feeling him stiffen slightly.

"Hey, Ichi," I murmur in his ear, just barely heard over the sound of the pounding rain.

"Hey," he says in response, pulling his eyes away from the stone in front of him, turning them towards me. "What are you doing here?" I snort and shake my head at the obviously stupid question that came out of his mouth.

"I'm here for you, ain't I?" I ask, looking down at him, smiling softly, making him blink in surprise. It's not often that I smile and it's rather shocking that I'm smiling now. Bringing one hand up, I caress one wet cheek, watching the way the rain sticks to his hair and eye lashes, making me think of the jewels that I had seen when I was looking for something special for him.

"I suppose. But I thought you wouldn't be here. You had told me that you were going to be busy," he says, his voice laced with concern and wariness. He probably thought that I was going to up and leave him after getting laid. Not today. Today, I was going to spend with him. I even had a gigai waiting for me.

I was planning on changing sides completely for him. It had been nearly six months since we started to screw around, date a bit and I was going to switch sides for him. I wanted to fight next to him. I wanted to spar with him without the worry of his friends coming around and attacking me just because they felt my spiritual pressure. I was rather sick and tired of it, so I was going to switch.

It didn't hurt that Aizen had gone completely nuts. Even Gin and Tosen were worried about the self proclaimed God and his mental state.

Smiling down at him, I quickly tell him to grab his zanpacto and then to grab onto me. After he does, I take us to his house where his body and my gigai sits, waiting for us. Looking up at me in question, I just tell him to get into his body as I get into mine. Urahara had created it for me, so I knew that it would be correct in every way. I still wasn't planning on getting laid tonight.

After finally convincing Ichigo that I had nothing bad planned, I took him out to a nice club after dinner. Later that night, I took him to the movies, then for a late night meal. After finally stumbling into the house, I told him what I was planning. I think that was the greatest shock, since he had been expecting this to be the last night that we would be together.

The rest of the night, I held him close to me as he sobbed, letting his pain, sadness and happiness out all at once. I smiled down at him and held him close, just running my hands through his hair as the rain continued to pound on the roof and windows. I purred softly even as the power cut out. I told him I loved him as he feel asleep with my name and his mothers on his lips.


	14. ToaBSS 8

Title: Fixing the Hurt

Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own the characters of Bleach. I also don't own 'My Own Prison' or 'One', the two songs mentioned here. Creed and those people do.

Pairing: Kira/Ichigo, in some odd twisted way.

Rating: PG, angst and character death.

Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, two come together.

AN: This one was a request from PickleReviewer. Here's your Kira/Ichigo dear. I hope you like it.

* * *

I am terrible sorry about not being so consistent about posting these, but I've been a bit…busy, I suppose you can say. My net connection decided to be a pain and then I hit writers block like you wouldn't believe. Ugh, right? On top of that, I've been working on my original story and a new series that you'll eventually see…maybe.

If you want me to put up the full lyrics of the songs, tell me and I'll do it next time I post.

For now, enjoy and review.

Thanks go to Sajahi for the editing job. ^_^

Looking around me, I can't help but smirk as I spot that orange hair that fascinates me so. It was like fire, telling everyone to stay far away but drawing them close, wanting to feel the heat and face the danger. His temper was just like fire too. It was harsh and cruel but can be blissfully warm and comforting to those who were close to him. It sent shivers down my spine and a smirk curl on my lips.

Every fukutaicho, taicho and a few others were sitting in during a meeting, waiting to hear about what had happened during the time that Ichigo and a few select others had gone after Aizen while everyone else had taken him on in Soul Society. I watch as Ichigo moves up to the front and start to speak, his voice dispassionate, tinged with some sadness. It made me frown before I remembered that he had lost Orihime to Ulquirro.

Listening to how Ichigo told us about that battle, it made me sad that I couldn't be there for him, no matter how much I wanted to. Watching his face as he finished his report and move to stand apart from the others and I couldn't help but think of that one song he had introduced me to. It was by some pseudo-Christian group, as he liked to call them. Cried…Creek, something like that. The sound was good and I moved my lips, forming his favorite lyrics.

"Should have been dead on a Sunday morning, banging my head. No time for mourning, ain't got no time," I whisper as Ishida goes next, still a little bruised and battered, two fingers in splints, while the brilliant bloom of color spreads across his face, drawing attention to it. I listen with half an ear as he talks about how he and Rukia had taken an Arracar on, only he walking away from it. He continued to talk about how he moved on to help the others, but I was paying attention to Ichigo and how the words affected him.

Soon we were let free to go about getting better and helping the restoration effort, most of us only able to work on paperwork and getting the divisions in order. I head to my office and smile softly as I hear the group asking, in their own way, why they lived and what their lives meant. Shaking my head, I move to slide open the door and step into the office, finding Ichigo, my sweet fukutaicho, already rearranging the various scrolls.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be doing that," I say, just loud enough to be heard above the music. He turns to me and smiles shyly at me, something that he hadn't done in the past. I suppose loosing his friends hit him harder then I thought. Sighing softly, I move to the odd thing that he had brought from the human world and flipped it to a new song.

Listening to the guitars and the drums, I nod and move to my desk and sit down. I start to do the paper work in front of me, loosing myself to it and the rhythm of the music. I can't help but smile softly as I listened to the other sing to the lyrics and bounce around, his body moving to the beat. I idly think to myself that he really shouldn't be moving around that damn easily after nearly being sliced in half.

Shaking my head again, I brush my hair back and go back to my paperwork, intent on finishing most of it before I forced Ichigo to let go finally. It doesn't take long before I'm done with the days paperwork and putting my brush and ink away. The song from earlier, the one that haunted my thoughts as I contemplated Ichigo, was playing, filling the room with the soft sound of guitars, drums and a smooth voice. Looking over at him, I smile sadly as I see him staring out the window at the sky.

Standing up, I move and tap him on the shoulder. Seeing him jerk around and look at me with wide eyes, I simply take the brush and ink and put them both away. Taking his hand, I grab the mini stereo, as he called it and headed to my room. Stepping into the front of my door, I open it up and pull the still dazed Ichigo into the room and put the machine down onto a small table. From there, I step into my bedroom and pull Ichigo tightly into my arms.

"Let it go. I'll catch you," I say softly, nuzzling the skin just above his ear. I feel his body shudder before he lets go finally, the sobs wracking his body, but he makes no sound, not until he starts to talk about everything that led up to that point, starting with his mother.

I move us to lay upon the bed and continue to hold him close, running one hand through his hair slowly, helping him calm down slowly, showing that he wasn't alone and he could finally let go and fall. I listen as he stutters and staggers through the attack on Aizen and his feelings in losing his friends, including the two that he considered family.

Finally, his flood of words stop, but his tears still continue. After a while, I notice that his tears had stopped and he had fallen asleep, clenching my top as one leg wrapped around my waist, holding me close. It made me smile softly and nuzzle close to him. I knew that were well on our way to getting him all better and I couldn't wait for that time, when the only sadness I saw was when we went to visit Rukia's and Orihime's graves.

I suppose that we would work on my own problems, but I needed to do that on my own. Maybe…next week I could finally face Gin and put my history to rest. I suppose, I could do that, with Ichigo there by my side and in my heart.


	15. ToaBSS 9

Title: Maybe

Pairing: Kenpachi/Yumi

Character: Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo watches the happy couple and thinks over what he found out and what he wanted in life.

Rating: PG

AN: This one was another one that was requested by Anon. *starry eyes*

* * *

It's odd to see those two together, even though they've been together for nearly a year now. It had been after Ikkaku had been caught cheating on Yumichika that Kenpachi had come in and saved the beauty obsessed 5th seat. It scared the others something fierce and made Yachiru go around squealing about having a step mommy who was so pretty.

Sitting here, I can't seem to wrap my mind around what a difference a year made. When I left, Yumi and Ikkaku were happily together and planning on getting a place together finally. Then I come back and Yumi isn't speaking to the 3rd seat while he tries hard to get him to forgive him. Not to mention that it was Iba that Ikkaku cheated on Yumi with.

It was all a cluster fuck in my mind. And it was still odd to see Kenpachi and Yumi walk around with each other.

Though, I do have to say that they do look good together. Yumichika puts a look into Kenpachi's eyes that that I never thought I would see. He made the bloodthirsty taicho happy. Contentment. It was nice to see, even if it did scare me silly.

I snicker to myself as I lean back and watch as Yumi plays with his small pink haired fukutaicho and step daughter. He's taken to his position as 'mommy' like a duck to water. It's sweet and the happiness that he shows makes the beautiful man gorgeous, though I won't ever tell him that. He already has a big ego. I don't want to feed that ego any more than needed.

I look slightly over and see that Kenpachi is sitting under the porch roof and sipping at his sake that I had gotten him as a congratulations present when he found out his zanpactos name. It such a different name then one that I was expecting, but I suppose it fits him in its own way. I found out from Yumi over a pot of tea when I was catching up with him that Kenpachi's zanpactos name is Caden. I told him it meant Spirit of Battle in the Welsh language. He preened at that and told Kenpachi the moment we saw him.

Moving from my semi-reclined position, I sit up as I watch Yumichika start to show Yachiru some fighting moves that she will need to know when she finally goes to the academy next year. Yamamoto demands that all Shinigami have some semblance of an education in the basics so that they can do their jobs properly. I smile as Yumi smiles happily down at her after she got it down. Kenpachi yelled something out that was lost on the wind. I can only assume that it was something congratulatory since Yachiru and Yumi are smiling brightly.

I shake my head and shift slightly as I watch the happy family while I wait for my companion to arrive at our meeting point finally.

"Hey, Ichi! Come on! Taicho is waiting for us," I hear Renji call out behind me even as I feel his energy get closer to me. Turning away from the sight of Kenpachi smiling at Yachiru before stealing a kiss from Yumi, I turn to him and smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I tell him before I stand up. Brushing off my pants, I pick up Zangtesu and put him on my back, making sure he was sitting comfortable. Turning to Renji I smirk again and wave a hand. "Lead the way, ya pain."

"Who ya callin' a pain?" he growls at me, receiving another smirk from me.

"Who d'ya think?" I ask, watching as he growls knowing we don't have time for a play spar. Shaking his head, he turns away, towards the direction of the 6th division.

"I'll get you for that later, berry," he says over his shoulder before bounding off. I pause for a moment, to look over my shoulder at the happy couple and their sweet child, adopted as she is, and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I want to have that, I realize. Shaking my head, I turn and head off after Renji, my hair moving in the wind that I created as I bounced and ran along the roof tops.

Maybe I could have what Kenpachi and Yumichika have found. Maybe, one day I will have that kind of love.

bReview responses/b

bAnon:/b I'm glad you like them and I can't wait to see what other pairings you have coming for me. Don't be afraid to request and keep reviewing.

bgreentreefroggy:/b Of course I can do a Ken/Ichi. I love Ken/Ichi. One of my major guilty pairings. Thank you for your review to. ^_^ I hope you keep reviewing for me.


	16. ToaBSS 10

Title: Thoughts on a Doe

Pairing: Kira/Hanataro

Rating: PG to PG 13

Summary: Kira decides that he needs to go after his little doe eyed flower.

AN: This one was requested by…Anon! *starry eyes* One of my fav reviewers to. Anyways, this one kinda made me coo in delight. I went the way of the fluff since it just screamed to be fluff since I had no plot laid out for me. Hope you enjoy, love!

Thanks go to Sajahi for the editing job. ^_^

* * *

He was so cute with those large doe eyes and shoulder length hair. Watching him run around to do the chores of so many others I can't help but smile at the soft determination in those eyes.

Many people expected me to be heart broken over Gin-taichos betrayal, but I'm not. Not really. I feel the betrayal as a fukutaicho of Seireitei but beyond that, I feel like I can breath and grow stronger now. I don't tell every one else, but I never liked my taicho. I couldn't stand him and his creepy ass smile. Matsamoto may have liked him, but I don't. I've heard that he has a daddy complex and I have to agree with that observation.

But one good thing came out of him leaving. It means I can finally go after the one I wanted. Little Hanataro. He's tiny and the perfect fit for just about any one running around here. I've noticed that he hangs out with Shiba Ganju but isn't dating him. I've also noticed that several of the people eye him up with a less then innocent look in their eyes.

As I walk down the halls to the 3ed division office, I hear a soft squeak of surprise. I speed up my footsteps and turn the corner, seeing Ikkaku kneeling on the floor with Hana, picking up the cleaning supplies that he had dropped. My eye brow twitches in agitation as I watch the bald headed idiot try to work his charm on the oblivious boy.

"3rd seat, Ikkaku, what is it that brings you here?" I ask in my best fukutaicho voice, causing him to squeak softly.

"Kira-fukutaicho!" he yells out, standing straight and saluting me. I just raise an eyebrow, not that he could see under my hair, and wait for his answer. "Um…I was told by Zaraki-taicho to bring you some papers that need to be signed." I smirk at him and nod before waving my hand at him.

"Then, pray tell, why are you here?" I ask, continuing to smirk at him, causing him to shift in place, feeling decidedly nervous at the new me.

"Sorry, fukutaicho," he mumbles before taking one last look at the kneeling Hanataro, or to be more precise his ass before taking off. Sighing I shake my head and move to kneel down next to the smaller male to pick up the rags that were scattered around on the floor. He looks up and smiles shyly at me.

"Arigato, fukutaicho," he murmurs softly, a blush crossing over his cheeks. I smile softly at him and hand him the rags.

"Are you free later tonight?" I find myself asking him, causing him to blush brighter before looking down.

"Hai, I am," he says. I smile and stand up with him.

"Would you like to come out with me and a few others?" I ask him, thinking about the semi party that Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji and Iba were throwing in the 11th division. I smirk as he looks up with wider eyes.

"Why would you want me there? I'm just a 5th seat of the 4th division," he says, surprise and shock lacing his voice. I feel shock for a moment before remembering that he went from 7th seat to 5th seat after Ichigo and his friends went back home. It had been discovered that Hanataro had done 3rd seat healing which had bumped him up to 5th since he couldn't do the same level of healing all the time.

"Because I think it'll be good for you to go out and have some fun. It's going to be quite a few of the 11th division, but I think they'll leave you alone as long as you stick around me and Kenpachi-taicho," I say to him, causing him to pale slightly.

"They won't tease me or make me feel out of place, will they?" he asks in a small fearful voice. I shake my head and smile at him.

"No, they won't. And if they do, you can tell me or one of the other guys and we'll take care of them for you," I say, smirking slightly at the soft blush that made another appearance on his face.

"Alright," he agrees after a moment of nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Great. I'll meet you by the 11th division main door at seven, alright?" I ask, looking at him. He nods and heads off towards his job for the time being, which turned out helping clean out Gins old room. They found several things that had several of the 4th division workers running for a bathroom before taking a nausea pill. But never did Hanataro have to do so. He just worked his way through the room, making sure that the others could keep doing their jobs properly.

I check on them often, taking the important scrolls away to go over and return to the libraries. I often see Hanataro talking with one of the lower seats who were trying to gain control of their stomachs. He usually sent them off to work somewhere else before getting a replacement for them.

After they were done, those who worked that job were let off for the rest of the day. Hanataro smiled at me as he left. I didn't see him for the rest of the day until we meet at the gate. He wasn't in his usual shinigami outfit, but rather in a simple pair of pants and a giant sweater that I can tell came from the human world. It looked good on him and I told him that.

The rest of the night was spent talking and having fun with him and the others. He showed that he had a wicked sense of humor and was quite able to take care of himself after a few drinks. He could hold his alcohol quite well as long as you didn't give him anything to strong. He stuck with a couple small bottles of sake for the night.

Ikkaku ended up sporting a red hand print after groping him while Yumi ended up in a huff after being turned down. There were others who tried, but were either turned away or beaten by the small male.

Later that night I walked him home. I discovered he had a small home near the 4th division. It was a small, one story, one bed, one bath house, but it was his. One day he would get a bigger home, but that would be when he found the right person to live with. I told him who ever landed him would be lucky. I got a sweet blush and an innocent smile in return for the comment. I preened slightly at that. It was more then other had gotten.

As I left him at his door he softly said that he wasn't above being courted by the right person, as long as they knew he was allergic to strawberries, but loved strawberry candles and disliked fancy places, preferring to go somewhere simple. With that, he turned and walked into his house, leaving me gob smacked at his words. He had just given me permission to court him.

And I wasn't going to pass it up.


	17. ToaBSS 11

Title: Memories and chances

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. I make no money or any kind of profit off of this.

Pairings: Main: Ukitake/Byakuya, talks about/suggests: Ukitake/Kaien, Byakuya/Kaien, Ukitake/Byakuya/Ichigo.

Summary: Ukitaki thinks about his past with Byakuya and their future with a certain strawberry.

AN: Okay, so I'm combining various pairings into one. I may one day focus on those pairing in their own story, but for now, I'm mixing them up. Let's see, Anon wanted a Byakuya/Ukitake, Byakuya/Kaien and a Ukitake/Kaien. So, I took those three and mixed them up. This is what we got. I know, I know, not very long, but I was lucky I got this much. :P Deal.

* * *

It's been many, many centuries since we first started dating each other. He was barely in the academy and I was quickly climbing the ranks to become a taicho with my very own fukutaicho. It's very interesting considering that I never really saw him as anything more then a child until one day he cornered me in my office, stripped, fell to his knees and sucked me dry.

After that, nothing could separate us. He continued on with his training and I became a taicho. For a short time, we did separate, he wanting a child and falling in love with his wife. But then she died and he came running back to me. I welcomed him back with open arms since I had been the one to call it quits.

During that time we were both lonelier then we had expected to. He made taicho and I got my only fukutaicho then and now. Kaien was a wonderful boy and greatly helpful for me, but still not my Bya-chan. Even now, calling him that makes him blush brightly. It's cute and usually makes me pounce him, taking him wherever we are. People have since learned to stay away any time they hear me say Bya-chan.

It's funny, really. We've been together for so many years that we've nearly lost count. But one fire haired male fighting his way into our lives and we know exactly how many centuries, years, days, hours, minutes and seconds we have been together. We came so close to losing each other because of that last fight between them.

It saddens me and makes me hurt even as I watch watch him sleep, his dark head laid upon my chest. I know that we need to talk about this want for Ichigo, but we haven't yet. The only other time we've actually wanted someone at the same time was when Byakuya was in the academy and after.

Kaien. My dear, wonderful fukutaicho. The one that Ichigo takes after so much. But, Kaien was so much happier, brighter. He certainly smiled more that's for sure. Byakuya had a small thing going during their years at the academy, I know that much. Nothing much and they never got past a few kisses. It was more of an experimental thing. And then, after that, when Kaien became my fukutaicho, I found myself wanting him and told Byakuya.

But by the time we had admitted that we both wanted him, he had married a wonderful woman and we didn't want to break up the happy marriage. We agreed from that moment on we would tell the other if we found someone attractive and would discuss what we would do. And we have kept the pact from that day on.

We've had Renji, little Hanataro, Kisuke, and Issin in our bed at one time or another. Never for very long or for more then sex. Hanataro was the only one that came to us, wanting to lose his virginity to two that he could trust. He's a natural submissive and will make who ever finally catches him very, very happy.

But it was certainly surprising when we sat down to speak with each other about a new partner possibility. Though it did turn into us having good hard sex right there on his desk. I think Renji walked in on us with Ichigo. I know I heard a slight squeak and a thump before a yelled out 'Kurosaki' and the door slamming. I don't really know, but anytime he sees either of us, he blushes so prettily. It makes me hard just thinking about it.

After we had sex, getting it out of our systems for the moment, we had been able to talk about our feelings for Ichigo. We know that he won't ever be able to do a single night, being much like his mother, who believed in actual relationships. We talked about what we wanted to do and came to the decision that we would woo the little strawberry.

And we have started to woo him. Anytime one of us goes to the real world, we would head to a store and buy things that he needed or would want. It's gotten to the point where we peek at his grocery list for what he was going to buy when he went to the real world to visit family and friends.

We've found out he likes an expensive herbal mint shampoo, but preferred to have a vanilla scented liquid body soap that was cheaper. He liked spoofs to wash cloths and preferred softly scented bath oils to bubble baths. We also found out his love for books. He now had a large, custom built set of book cases in his office and his home which were slowly filling up with books and scrolls.

He doesn't really know who keeps sending him stuff, but I've heard him say he would like to thank them. I have a feeling that he'll be thanking us sooner then he thinks. And all because of his allergy to mice, dead or alive. Right now, he's sleeping right across the hall, and I know he's not wearing a stitch of clothing. Now, all I have to do is convince Byakuya that it's time to jump the innocent little strawberry.

This time, we won't let our chance at having our third pass us by.


	18. ToaBSS 12

Title: Locking them in a closet

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor will I ever. I'm just borrowing them for fun and profit.

Pairing: Shuuhei (Hisagi)/Renji with mention of Byakuya/Ichigo

Summary: Ichigo gets tired of Renji dancing around the fact that he has a thing for Shuuhei, so he decides to lock them in a closet.

AN: Let's see if I get this right. Anon requested this one and then it wouldn't leave me alone. The only reason why I didn't do this one sooner was because I was working on another story that won't be coming out for a couple more months. Sorry peeps. Enjoy.

Thanks go to Sajahi for the editing job. ^_^

* * *

Watching Renji run around like a Chihuahua on crack both amused and drove the very pregnant Ichigo up a wall.

Sipping his tea, he watched as the other male made sure that everything was set up according to Byakuya's instructions. The Woman's Society wanted a baby shower damn it! And they wanted the best that can be done. Well, Ichigo nor Byakuya were going to argue and have been working to get it set up. Seeing as Ichigo was as pregnant as he was, he wasn't allowed to do much more then order Renji around and eye the cookies that he wanted to nibble.

After the two days that Ichigo and Byakuya had spent at the cabin, the two lovers had returned to Seireitei. Upon return, Ichigo was given a full check up, as was the rule for all shinigami. They quickly found out that he was about a day pregnant. It ended up with an escastic Byakuya and a shocked Ichigo who wouldn't let Byakuya near him for two weeks.

It took a begging Renji before Ichigo let him back into the bed. For that, he got a week off, feeling depressed about the fact that his taicho was able to land someone, but he was unable to land the one that he had been after for the last seventy years.

And the one that he wanted was Hisagi Shuuhei, his senpai and fellow fukutaicho.

Of course Ichigo never noticed this. He didn't notice the looks that Renji tossed the scarred male when he wasn't looking. He didn't see the little hearts with Shuuheis name in them on the note book that Renji wrote his blurbs in. And heaven forbid that he accidently hear Renji moan the mans name while jerking off as Ichigo passed by the door on the way to the kitchen for ice cream and pickles since not a single servant would come to help him, not even the night servants, since he had such a hard time getting out of bed due to his swollen belly.

Oh, yes, heaven forbid.

Snorting into his tea, Ichigo thinks to himself i'Yeah, right. I may be oblivious, but I'm not that oblivious.'/i Looking over at the male, he suddenly smirks and puts his tea down.

"Renji, come over here please," Ichigo says, causing Renji to drop the half of the banner that proclaimed 'IT'S A BOY!' in big blue letters that he had been holding, causing Rukia to squawk about jerks with red hair. Nearly running to him, he looks worridly at Ichigo. "Help me up." Nodding, he kneels down, allowing Ichigo to use his shoulder to push himself into a standing positon. "Thanks."

Walking to the study that his fiance was holed up in, he knocks once before walking in. Looking up, he walks, well, waddles over to his lover and steps into the open arms, letting the other male place his hands on the mound that was his stomach.

"I think we need to shove Renji into a closet," Ichigo says, smiling as Byakuya lays his head on his stomach, one of his own hands coming up to play with the long, dark hair.

"Oh? I wouldn't mind doing that," Byakuya replies, kissing Ichigos stomach before looking up at his lover with grey/black eyes.

"With Shuuhei-kun," Ichigo states, smirking at the shocked look on his face.

"Why him?" Byakuya asks, still stunned at the statement from his much smaller mate.

"I may have walked past his door one night when you were gone on my way to the kitchen because none of the servants wanted to come to our room and I may have heard him moan Shuuheis name," Ichigo says, playing with the sleeve of his materniaty kimono.

"First of all, the servants didn't come help you?" Byakuya asks, glaring at one servant who was serving his tea.

"Just the night servants. The day ones always check up on me every ten minutes," Ichigo says, waving one hand. Byakuya nods to the servant who rushes as much as he could, sighing softly, happy that his job wasn't going to disappear suddenly.

"Now, about Renji moaning Shuuheis name?" Byakuya says, tugging Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo sat down gingerly before curling close, nearly purring at the soothing touches of his lover.

"He was. I want to get them together. I think Shuuhei likes Renji to," Ichigo says, looking up at Byakuya who has a smug and mischievious look on his face. "Byakua? What are you thinking?"

"Do you think the hall closet will be big enough? The one near the stairs?" Byakuya asks his lover, who smiles brightly at him, causing the dark haired man to groan softly in lust.

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo says, smirking as he feels his lover harden. "Is the door locked?"

"If it's not, then I don't care," Byakuya responds, easily picking up Ichigo and taking him over to the small futon to ravish his lover again.

Several hours later, every one was there, including the males. The presents table was piled high with gifts, all wrapped in bright colored paper and the guests were all milling around talking with each other. Ichigo was sitting on a couch with Byakuya next to him and Yachiru laying her head on his stomach, giggling every so often. Ichigo was running his hands through her hair with a soft look, causing most of the singles running around to glare jealously at Byakuya for landing the delectable strawberry.

Suddenly Ichigo looks up and wiggles. He looks over at Renji and Shuuhei with puppy eyes, causing both to run over.

"Did you need something, Kurosaki-san?" Shuuhei asks while Renji kneels down next to him.

"I could use some help getting to the bathroom. I also need you two to stand outside the bathroom door," Ichigo says, standing up after setting Yachiru aside with a smile. Byakuya gets up and follows his lover as he waddle out the door, Shuuhei or Renji opening doors for Ichigo. Stopping for a moment, Ichigo opens the door to the closet that they had discussed earlier and looked over at Renji. "First though, can you get me the liquid hand soap on the top self?" Ichigo asked him.

Nodding, Renji went in while Shuuhei stood next to Ichigo, passing off the looming presence of Byakuya as the need for the older man to be near his lover as he stared at Renjis ass as Renji reached up for the soap. He barely made a sound as Byakuya shoved him into the closet and shut the door with a smirk as Ichigo giggled next to him.

Suddenly dropped into the dark, Renji squeaks and drops the soap before rushing to the door and trying to open it. He didn't make it as he heard a distinct 'snick' of the lock being done.

"What are you two doing?" he calls out, pounding on the door.

"I'm tired of the moon eyes that you throw Shuuhei every time you see him, Renji. Either you fuck him or kill each other, but until then, the door remains locked," Ichigo called back before the two heard the tell tale sounds of their feet walking away. Renji was rather glad that it was so dark, because if Shuuhei saw his blush he would die of humiliation.

"Moon eyes, Abari-kun?" is purred from behind him, making him stiffen and suddenly turn around, pressing his body against the door. Suddenly a blinding light flashes in his eyes. Blinking a few times, he notices that Shuuhei had switched on a light that Ichigo had brought with him from the human world for the storage closet. Gulping slightly, he nerveously smiles at the dark and hungry look in his sempeis eyes.

"Well…you see…that is…" he stutters before gasping as Shuuhei pressed close and smirked down at him, their bodies touching in all the right places. Renji whimpered slightly and grabbed a hold of the slightly taller mans shirt, clinging to him.

"I see," he purrs before sweeping down and kissing the speechless red head senseless. After a moment of not responding, Renji does so, melting under the kiss and willingly returning it with a soft moan of delight. Shuuhei growsl in pleasure as his hands start to move over Renjis body, causing him to arch into the touches. After a few long minutes of making out, Renjis own hands having joined in the touching, the smaller male pulls away.

"We really should thank Ichigo and Kuichiki-taicho for locking us in the closet," he pants out, shivering in arousal at Shuuheis smiled that was filled with lust and what could be called love.

"Yes, we will have to," he says before going back to making Renji a mindless puddle of goo.


	19. ToaBSS 13

Title: A Moment of Relaxation

Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm just borrowing. I make no money off of this.

Pairings: Shunsui/Ukitake

Summary: The two lovers take a moment to themselves.

AN: Crammer asked for this one. So, here it is, finally. I hope you enjoy this one and all the others. ^_^

* * *

The steam gently rolled around them, causing the bathhouse to seem insolated from the rest of the world. It made them feel like it was just the two of them. The water gently lapped around their bodies as they took their time washing each other.

Jushiro smiled at his lover as Shunsui slowly washed through the long silver locks, his own hair damp from the recent washing. This was a tradition of sorts. Whenever one went to the human world to deal with a high class hollow or some other errand, they would meet each other and spend time washing each other. Then they would then head for dinner and spend time just talking and relaxing together.

After that, they would go back to one home or the other and spend the night making love, or just having hard sex, depending on the time apart and how bad the errand or hollow was. It was always great, long and the next morning one or the other would be limping slightly, depending on how much they got sloshed.

But for now, it was just them in the bathhouse, relaxing together. It was a wonderful time together. Jushiro would wash Shunsui's hair for him, perched behind his larger lover on the side of the spring. He would slowly work the lather through the dark honey colored hair, making sure to rub at the skull beneath the locks. After that, he would slide off and dunk his lover back into the water, making sure that the lather was completely washed out.

Shunsui would do the same for him, taking a bit more time due to the length of Jushiro's hair. After making sure that all the suds were out of Jushiro's hair, Shunsui takes a soft cloth and starts to gently run it over his lover's body, washing him from head to toe. As he washed the silver haired man, he took the time to tease his lover a bit, knowing that Jushiro would end up doing the same thing to him.

Smirking at the soft moan that he got as he rubbed first one foot then the other, Shunsui decides that he wants to skip the dinner tonight. They haven't seen each other for a week and he wanted to have his lover a few times before curling up on a bed and sleep his two days off away with Jushiro.

"Ne, Juu-chan," Shunsui purrs smirking at his lover, "Let's go home after we're done here." Jushiro looks at his larger lover and smiles softly up at him.

"Alright. I can make us dinner tonight then," he agrees after looking into his eyes. "I didn't particularly feel like going to the restaurant tonight anyways. Rukia and a few others were going to take Kurosaki-kun to dinner tonight to celebrate him becoming an official captain."

"Really? I didn't know that," Shunsui says, watching as Jushiro takes the cloth and start to wash him in return. Later that night, they would need another bath and he would need to keep his hands off his lover, but for now, in the steam covered bath house, it was just them, their thoughts and their bond that always brought them together.


	20. ToaBSS 14

Title: My Ichigo

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters…that's all.

Pairing: Ukitake/Ichigo

Summary: Another thought session. Ukitake thinks on his lover and his former fukutaicho and how his life has changed since Ichigo came into his life.

AN: This one is another request from Anon. I have quite a few from them. Sweet! ^_^ Anyways, enjoy, review, request. I'm off!

* * *

He looks so much like my former fukutaicho, but he's not him. I know this because he scowls most often then not unless it's just us in our room. Then he smiles softly, shyly, making me want him, which I usually just give into. He never complains. He just smiles up at me, murmurs my name and spreads his legs wide for my body.

My Ichigo, my strawberry. So simple, so sweet, so gentle and the reason why my sickness in non existent now. His father, who I found out was the one taicho who had left for love, had given the medication to him to give to Unohana-taicho to give to me and to experiment on how to make it here. I am now healthier then I had been in many centuries.

He's so sweetly considerate of me, always there when I call for him, even if it means leaving behind his paper work to Kira. I've talked to Kira about that fact and have been told that to see his taicho happy and not scowling as much, he doesn't mind a bit of paper work. I smiled softly at that and promised not to call him so often during working hours. Kira told me not to bother and call when I want him. So I do.

I know others say that Ichigo looks like Kaien and that he acts like him often, but I always smile and shake my head. I always tell them that Ichigo is so different from Kaien. My former fufutaicho had a cruel streak that no one knew about. That's why the hollow found it so easy to take over him. I don't think that my third seat even remembers what he used to do and say in private with the division workers.

But my strawberry isn't like that. Yes, he can be loud and what others call mean, but he's driving his division to be one of the best. He's also driving the other captains to shape up their divisions, including the fourth division. They still don't fight, but they do know how to take care of them selves and now, a fourth division always goes with a shinigami if the hollow found is a strong one.

He's helped Seireitei become better and stronger in its power even if we are still fighting Aizen. I think we surprised him, accepting Ichigo the way we did, instead of shunning him and planning on destroying him. It's come out that anytime some one was killed, it didn't come from Yamamoto or the council, but rather from the 12th division captain when he needed research subjects. He's currently up for trial while Nemu is studying for her taichos test.

Ichigo also brought back Urahara and Yoruichi, which shocked us all that they willingly came back. Issin will come back as soon as his daughters are able to live on their own, which should be in about four years or so. Until then, I have my Ichigo to myself. I'm just waiting for him right now.

He's also taken to wearing the kimonos I buy him. He says they make him think of me when he wears them. I rather like having my clan's colors decorate his body. The greens, blacks and blues look good with his skin color and his slightly longer hair. He told me that he had gotten tired of being compared to Kaien due to his hair and his looks, so he grew it out so that it brushed his shoulders. The first time I saw him with the long hair was the first time I pounced him.

Looking up as the door to my office slid open, I smile as he enters, this time wearing a dark blue kimono with silver swirls on the bottom of it. I shiver as he smiles at me as he closes the door behind him. I love watching him walk, a gentle sway to his body and steps. I almost swallow my tongue as I watch him remove the kimono, the various pieces pooling around his feet. My eyes widen as I look over his body, taking in the intricate designs that decorated his body in black.

"I decided to show you what my mother taught me when I was old enough to understand," he murmurs softly, smiling at me shyly. "I decided to go with the forever markings. This time, when you take me, it's a promise of forever." I nod and look him straight in the eye, getting the go ahead.

I made him scream so loud we had every taicho and fukutaicho come running to 'save' him. They ended up with an eyeful of him on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I took him. They won't ever come when he screams like that again.


	21. ToaBSS 15

Title: Relationship Dynamics

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for this quick little thing.

Pairing: Yumichika/Ikkaku

Summary: If the Shinigami actually knew what happened between Ikkaku and Yumi, they would be surprised.

AN: So, I sit here with hair dye in my hair and have decided to write this. I have 25 minutes to write it, so sorry if it's a bit rushed and only hints with this one. Now…NO MORE YUMI/IKKAKU! It's a pairing that is considered usual. Sorry. Now…if someone asked for a Yumi/Ichi I wouldn't mind. That's yummy.

* * *

It's funny how they think that Ikkaku holds the leash between the two of us. And I let them think that because the moment we're behind closed doors, he will become my obedient pet, waiting for my every command.

Hiding my smirk as Ikkaku stops and kisses me before continuing onto the training grounds to whip the new recruits into shape, I turn back to watching Yachiru. I cock an eyebrow at the knowing smirk that she quickly hides from everyone.

She and I have a deal with each other. She denies all knowledge of what goes on between me and Ikkaku and I buy her something. Usually a new coloring book or crayon set from the real world, but occasionally, I'll take her out to lunch and dessert or give her a big bag of candy and let her loose in the 12th division, after warning Nemu of course. Couldn't let such a beauty get hurt after all.

Going about my business for the rest of the day, I run home, knowing what I would find, that is if Ikkaku got off on time. Stepping in, I was correct and find him sitting on his knees, his head bowed and his hands behind his back. I smirk and purr softly as I close the door behind me.

"Good, boy," I say to him, my voice laced with promise. I watch as he shudders in anticipation, knowing that something special is going to happen tonight. Since tonight is his birthday, I was going to do something very special for him. "Get up, go to the bed room and strip."

I watch him as he bows, gets up and heads into the bed room. Taking a moment to shower and get ready, I dry off. Making sure that I was ready for the night, I head into the bedroom, utterly naked. Looking down at the bowed head, I smirk some more.

"Get up and get onto the bed," I command him, watching him do that. He lies onto his back, spread eagle; his hands above his head and his eyes watching my every move. I walk over and crawl onto the bed. Moving so that I can straddle his hips, I settle so that his rapidly hardening cock is nestled in the crack of my ass and rock, drawing a soft moan from both of us.

Leaning over, I kiss him deeply, the first kiss of the night. It quickly moves to touching, groping, a few spanks and harsh cries of pleasure. Soon we are on the edge and we need to do it now. Panting, I sit up and catch my breath as I stare down at him.

His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, from the top of his head to his toes. It was a beautiful sight to me. Shifting slightly, I smirk down at him as I stroke his cock with my hand for a few moments, smoothing some warm oil over it. He didn't really notice the oil since I was stroking him. He did notice when I shifted so that I could place him at my entrance and slide down over him with a moan.

Opening my eyes I see that his eyes were wide open with wonder as he bucks up into me, hitting my sweet spot. It wasn't often that he got to take me, but he always enjoyed it. Hell, for that matter, so did I. I start to move up and down over him, making sure to angle just right to hit my sweet spot with every thrust. He kept pace with me, his hips moving up to meet my down motions. I gasp and moan as he starts to stroke my own hard cock, helping me to cum all over his hand and chest. He pushes up into me for a few times before filling me with his burning cum.

Collapsing onto his chest, we pant until we catch our breath. Sitting up again, I slide off him and then lay down next to him, curling close. He wraps around me, his big body creating a safe haven for me. He mummers that he loves me and will always protect me, words that he says every night before we go to bed.

"Hey, Yumi?" he asks suddenly as I was starting to come down from my sex high.

"Yes, Ikkaku?" I reply softly, shifting just to get more comfortable.

"Thanks for my great birthday present," he tells me, kissing the top of my head. I smile and nod.

"You're welcome, Ikkaku," I says, still smiling. "Happy birthday."

Everyone thinks that Ikkaku holds the leash in this relationship, and they would be right, to a point. I may be master, but Ikkaku is as far from a pet as Yachiru is from being a complete child no matter how she acts.


	22. ToaBSS 16

Title: A Halloween Treat

For: Athame and PickleReviewer

Pairing: Ikkaku/Ichigo

AN: Well, what to say? Really they had so many pairings that it took me nearly a week to get it down to three out of 20 pairings I knew and liked. The idea kinda popped into my head when I remembered this new style story of the Jack O'Lantarns and it's all sorts of interesting after all. So, I do hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Watching Ichigo move around the clinic, stretching neon green faux spider webs around, Ikkaku was curious as to why they celebrated Halloween like they did when they were Japanese. He hadn't asked the other yet, but he was curious as to why and was just getting ready to ask when the red head to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been watching me like a hawk for 2 hours now. What is wrong?" he asked, crossing his arms and nearly tapping his foot.

"I'm curious, Ichi-chan" Ikkaku started, smirking as Ichigo scowled. "Why do you celebrate Halloween when you're Japanese?"

"Half, sorta," Ichigo corrected, turning around and stretching some more webbing across a wall.

"What do you mean sorta?" Ikkaku asked, scowling, watching the lean body move around as Ichigo finished with the webs.

"My mom. She was something like half Japanese and raised part of the time in America. Her parents, my grandparents, bounced between here and there. Then she became a star, meet goat face, left that world behind and had me and the twins," Ichigo replied, going back to the box full of decorations. "She kept the holiday traditions from that and it became a usual thing to celebrate them. The clinic has become rather popular during October since we set up a haunted house, amongst other things. Any money and canned food is also donated.

"So it's a good excuse for a charity drive?" Ikkaku asked, eye the other as he pulled out several fake bats.

"Some what. Beyond the haunted house, we have various seminars on legends and stories about Halloween," the substitute shinigami continued. "Stories about decorations, stuff like that."

"Yeah," Ikkaku hummed, one leg coming to rest on the other. "So what are you doing this year beyond decorating?"

"Well, this year I plan on telling a twist on how Jack O' Lanterns came to be. It's based off the 'Stingy Jack' stories that were told in Ireland," Ichigo replied, placing a large fake Jack O' Lantern down onto the table before moving to grab a few pumpkins.

"Story?" Ikkaku prodded, watching Ichigo grab a carving tool from a set and attack the top of a large pumpkin.

"It starts out with a mean, mean man named Jack. He hated how people would do three things, which were those who used his rocking chair, used his ax, mostly kids, or plucking roses from his rose bush to use to whip their horses with," Ichigo started, pulling the top off and starting to gut it. "Well, one day, he meet this old man and felt the need to be nice to him so he took the man home and feed him while sitting him in his rocking chair. Eventually, it was discovered that the old man was St. Peter. For his good deed, Jack was given 3 wishes.

"His first one was to have his rocking chair rock who ever sat in it who wasn't him and rock them until he told it to let them go. St. Peter gave the wish to him reluctantly. The second wish was to have his ax hit who ever used it on the head until he told it to let them go. Again, it was given but again, it was reluctantly. And his final wish was to have the rose bush pull who ever dared to pluck a rose from it and scratch them until they were let go off by him," he continued, pausing as he finished gutting the large vegetable.

Picking up the bowl, he carried it into the kitchen, smiling at Yuzu as she cleaned another bowl of pumpkin seeds. Washing his hands and grabbing a new bowl, he went back into the living room and sat back down.

"So what happened afterwards?" Ikkaku asked, grabbing another pumpkin to open and gut, watching Ichigo rub the inside of his pumpkin with a clear liquid.

"Well, the story goes that after Peter granted the wishes, he left, leaving Jack to live his life," the red head continued, starting to scrape at the pumpkin skin. "Every time someone used his chair, they would be grabbed a hold and held onto tight as they were shook hard and Jack laughed until he let them go. Same with the hammer, it would hit the people until he told it to let them go. And of course the rose bush would grab whoever tried to take a bloom and scratch at them until he told it to let them go.

One day, the youngest son of Satan comes to collect his soul for all of his deeds but Jack sits him in his rocking chair and gives him a glass of milk, telling him he needs to do something. The little devil agrees but when it was time to go, the chair grabbed on and refused to let him go. Jack got a promise from him that he would not come back and he would leave without his soul. After getting that promise, the little devil left," Ichigo continued, Ikkaku snorting lightly as he scooped pumpkin guts out.

"What happened after that?" the bald shinigami asked.

"Well, the little devils big brother came. Jack told him that he had to chop a lot of wood for some people and the bigger devil told him he would do the chopping. When he was done, the ax went about its job, bashing him in the head until, once more, Jack got a promise that he would leave without his soul. Getting that promise, he told the ax to let him go and the teenage devil left without his soul. Mind you, they complained to their father," Ichigo said, a smile curling on his lips as he snickered lightly.

Ikkaku nodded and put his first pumpkin aside before grabbing the third one, starting on that one to. "Bet daddy wasn't happy," Ikkaku drawled, getting a laugh from Ichigo who shook his head.

"No, far from it. In fact, he came after Jack himself. Long part short, the Devil ended up in Jacks rose bush, getting scratched and pleading to get free. Eventually, Jack once more got the promise that the devil would leave without his soul and would be free to live his life to its fullest. As soon as he did, Jack let the Devil go and the Devil went back," Ichigo continued, putting the first Jack O' Lantern aside and grabbing the one that Ikkaku had gutted.

"So, Jack lives his life. What happened to him when he finally died?" Ikkaku asked, scrapping at the inside of his pumpkin as Yuzu came to collect the full bowl, leaving a new one behind.

"He was turned away from Heavens gate by St. Peter for his crimes. He was then sent down to hell where he came from three doors. The first door was opened by the smallest devil, who screamed and slammed the door shut. Jack went to the second door and received the same greeting from the teenage devil before moving to the third door. The Devil was the one who opened the door and did the same thing as the other two did," Ichigo said, smirking as he started to carve the third pumpkin that Ikkaku handed him. "Jack got pissed and pounded on the door long enough that the Devil once more opened the door. After talking with each other for a moment for where Jack should go, the Devil closed the door after saying he had a thought.

"He came back a bit later with a turnip and a glowing piece of coal in his claws. Carving into the turnip, he dropped the coal into it and handed it to Jack, telling him to go find his own Hell before once more slamming the door," Ichigo finished, putting his carving tool down. Grabbing a tea light and lighting it up, he placed it into the pumpkin before putting the top back on and turning the vegetable around, a leering face greeting them. "And that's how we came to have Jack O' Lanterns."

"Nice," Ikkaku said, shaking his head and thinking that he might have to come and watch Ichigo tell the story with all of the details.

At least he got one question answered. Now, if he could only get the answers for the other questions so easily.

Sighing, Ikkaku eyed the sweet looking lips that were smiling at him as Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"What now?"


	23. ToaBSS 17

Title: Telling the Truth

Pairing: Kisuke/Isshin, Ukitake/Ichigo

Asked for by: Anon, Roberta2002 and emily3838838

Story set: Tales of a Broken Society

AN: Mentions of MPreg. Don't like, I could care less. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It was rather interesting how Isshin was still so worried about his child but never told him who or what he was. Watching the dark haired man watch Ichigo go out night after night and never tell him what he would need to know to survive against his enemies, Urahara couldn't help but worry about the relationship between father and son.

Shaking his head, Urahara put his hat down onto the table before him, crossing his legs as he watched his friend make tea. It was a cozy situation if not for the fact that he was there to speak with Isshin about his secrets.

"You have to tell him," the shop keeper stated, eyes glowing under the fringe of his hair. Isshin paused in his movements before he turned around to gaze at the blond. Putting the tea down, he raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Have to tell him what?" Isshin asked softly, eyeing his sometimes lover. Urahara snorted in reply, his gaze growing dark as the darker male turned back to making his tea.

"You have to tell him all the little secrets that you seem intent on hiding from him," Urahara hissed as he stood up and stalked over to him. "You know why he hides this from you, why he doesn't tell you. But what is your excuse? What holds you back, Isshin?"

Watching his lover finish making the tea, he waited to hear the excuse that would no doubt spill from sweet lips. But this time, Urahara wouldn't let the man get away with him. Refusing to let Ichigo get hurt anymore, he would make Isshin tell his son his secrets or Urahara would till Ichigo himself. He would break his promises to Isshin and spill it all.

"I suppose I don't have an excuse for keeping them quiet do I?" Isshin mused, surprising Urahara. "I keep putting it off and putting it off but…I need to tell him. I owe him that much. Especially after what happened after Masakis death and the thoughts that I had I do need to tell him."

Smiling softly, Urahara nodded and moved to stand behind the other. Wrapping his arms around the other man, the blond sat his head onto one shoulder.

"Thank you," he husked quietly.

"You're welcome, love. We'll tell him when he gets back," Isshin promised, feeling Urahara smile against his shoulder. He knew he had said the right thing and made the right decision. He would just have to figure out how to tell Ichigo without ending up in a lot of pain at the end of it.

Swallowing and shifting on his feet, Ichigo looked over at his lover and eyed his gigai. Ukitake was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a shirt and shoes, hair pulled back out of his face. Ichigo was feeling a bit sloppier next to his lover, standing in paint stained jeans and overly large shirt.

"Do we really need to tell my dad?" Ichigo asked, flashing puppy eyes at his lover, getting a sweet smile in return.

"Yes, we do. It's only right to tell your father about us, especially with our newest information," Ukitake replied, wrapping an arm around his lovers waist. "Come on. I can feel Urahara-san here and I'm curious as to why he's here."

"Hat and clogs is here?" the red head asked, before shaking his head and headed for the front door, intent on finding out why his teacher was there. Opening it, he waved his lover into the house as he started to remove his shoes. "I'm home!" he called, raising an eyebrow at the thud and cursing that followed.

"My son! You're back so early!" Isshin greeted as he tried to tackle Ichigo. Instead of the smaller males fist or foot, he meet the wall as Ichigo was pulled out of the way.

"Isshin, you should know better then to attack someone," a familiar voice chastised, making him look up from his spot of twitching on the floor.

"You know each other?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side from his spot next to Ukitake. Isshin cleared his throat and stood up, waving a hand to the living room.

"How about we move to the living room? I have a few things to tell you and Ukitake is a part of that," he said, watching Ichigo and Ukitake walk together to the couch. He raised an eyebrow at how attentive Ukitake was to Ichigo and the way his son was letting the other do it. He had a feeling that Ichigo had something to tell him to.

"So…talk," Ichigo drawled as Urahara came into the living room with a tray of drinks. Isshin took the tea that he was handed before looking to his son who was taking a can of diet soda, and Ukitake, who was given a glass of iced tea.

"Well, let's start with the less shocking," the dark haired man replied, playing with his tea cup. "As you can probably guess, Kisuke and I are lovers," he said, looking to his son who didn't look that surprised.

"You don't look very surprised," Urahara said, stating the obvious and getting a snort, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're a bit loud," Ichigo drawled, eyeing the other with laughing eyes.

"Ahhh," Urahara started before swallowing. "What about you?"

"I'll tell you once dad here tells me what he needs to tell me. Such as why he knows Jyuushiro," Ichigo responded with, turning his eyes to his father who put his cup down, knowing he couldn't continue to dance around the subject.

"I know him because I trained under him," Isshin finally said, leaning his head against the back of the chair. Ichigo just stared at him with a caught in the headlights look.

"You…you're a Shinigami," Ichigo said slowly, stating it more then actually asking the elder man.

"Yes. I left the Gotei 13 when I meet your mother. After she died though, I picked up my relationship with Kisuke," Isshin sighed, rubbing his hands together. "I made Kisuke promise never to tell you, at least not until I was ready. Kisuke told me I needed to tell you today, no ifs, ands or buts."

"I see," Ichigo said, putting his own soda down onto the table. "I'm not saying I understand or anything but…I just need time to get used to the thought…"

"I understand. Now, is there something you want to tell me?" Isshin asked, lips quirking as he watched Ukitake take Ichigos hand into his own.

"Um," Ichigo started, blushing lightly.

"We've been dating since he turned 16 and we're expecting our first child," Ukitake said, watching the chaos start before them.


	24. ToaBSS 18

Title: Apologies and Cuddles

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Renji/Ichigo/Ishida

Requested by: chynyll

Word count: 1041

AN: Okay, so this is a long time in coming and I regret that she's not here on earth to enjoy this. I have a feeling she's sitting back somewhere and enjoying the ficcys she never had time to enjoy before, sipping her favorite drink.

Anyways, this has been sitting on my flash drive for the last 2 days and I'm currently typing up a Urahara/Aizen for Liz on Aff.

* * *

They were adorable, standing on either side of the room, nearly glaring at one another as they fought with each other. It wasn't often they fought any more, but when they did it, it was adorable to watch for a while. Ichigo was a fiery as his hair while Ishida was the opposite, being cool usually but getting down right freezing when he got pissed, which wasn't often. It was still cute and gave him a good show, as the fight he was watching now proved.

Settling back into his seat, legs crossed, Renji sipped his iced as Ichigo snarled, eyes flashing at Ishida. The accusations coming from the Quincy made him wince a few times, knowing that Ichigo would never stray, much less cheat on them but the even of their morning had set off Ishida in the worst way, nearly attacking Ichigo the moment they had sent their friends off from the early morning breakfast.

"What do you mean how long have I been fucking Rukia?" Ichigo yelled, disgust evident in his voice as he shook his head and started to talk from one side of the room to the other. "Her jumping me while I'm getting the fucking juice does not constitute me fucking her! I can't get it up for a girl, and as it is, I really don't want a female in my bed. I would have thought that my rather high screams last night would have clued you into my delight of having men in my bed."

"You didn't push her off!" Ishida growled in return.

"Do you know why I had teeth marks in my lip? I had no urge to loose my bottom lip, thank you," Ichigo snarled, turning around and looking hurt at his Quincy lover. "Is that what you really think about me? That I would just sleep with someone?" he asked quietly, stunning the two into silence. Snorting again, Ichigo walked out of the living room, their bedroom door closing behind him soon after.

"Lovely," Renji moaned as Ishida flopped onto the couch and buried his face into his hands. "You do realize that we're both screwed until you say sorry to him right?" the red head drawled, getting glared at by Ishida. "You should know better. He's loyal to a fault and is easily hurt by unfounded accusations, especially when they include him cheating on someone. You know how much Kenpachi cheating on him hurt."

"I know. Gods, did I fuck up," Ishida moaned, rubbing his face and picking up his own drink, draining half of the glass. "Just seeing that bitch all over him like that made me so pissed. I don't know, I just lost myself to my anger ands it just came out."

"You're gonna have to do some major sucking up to get back in his good graces," Renji mused, pulling Ishida into a hug. "You figure out how to suck up to him and I'm going to go sooth him. Maybe see if I can't coax him out of the room," he continued, getting a nod before Ishida stood with a slight bounce.

"I have an idea. Cuddle our fiery one and then, if you have to, drag him out in about and hour," he told his red headed mate, eyes sparkling as he stalked to the kitchen. Shaking his head, Renji headed to the bedroom, finding Ichigo sitting in the window seat, knees drawn up so he could rest his head on them.

Pausing to take in the beauty of his youngest mate, he enjoyed the way the sun danced over red hair and lean limbs. It was a pleasant sight, that was for sure. Smirking, he walked over and sat down, pulling a surprised Ichigo into his arms, wrapping him up with a sweet smile.

"He didn't mean it," he breathed into a delicate ear, feeling the younger male shiver against him. Nuzzling into the soft hair, he took a deep breath of the tea scent of Ichigos shampoo, feeling the substitute nod and relax against him.

"I know. I heard him talking with you out in the living room. I suppose I can understand where he's coming from, but it still hurts to be accused of cheating. I'm not going to put you two through that, couldn't do it," he breathed out, leaning into Renjis body, eyes fluttering closed as he breathed in his lovers musky scent.

"He knows that and I know that. It wasn't like he meant it. I believe that he had lost himself, like he had said," Renji soothed, smoothing his hands down Ichigos arms, feeling another shiver move the lean body. The two sat there, enjoying the closeness of t heir partner, eyes half lidded and watching the outside world, thoughts drifting about.

"Do I smell coconut and chocolate?" Ichigo hummed, shifting in place, smiling sweetly up at Renji.

"Yeah, it's almost time for me to drag you out of this room and into the kitchen there," the red head teased, the small of the two tugging on his lovers hair in retaliation. "Come on. Let's go enjoy our lunch and see what Ishida has to say to you," he hummed, standing up and throwing Ichigo over his shoulder, ignoring the protests that came from him. Walking out of the room, he found Ishida putting down several dishes, ranging from pancakes all the way up to some of Ichigos favorite desserts. "Wow, that's some apology," he breathed, putting Ichigo down as he stared and nodded.

"I am sorry, Ichigo," Ishida hummed, hugging Ichigo from behind, burying his nose into the soft neck.

"I suppose I can forgive you, especially if that's baklava," was the reply, Ichigo smiling at the huffing laugh.

"Looks like it. Let's eat and then we can plot on how to strangle Rukia for touching what's ours," Renji suddenly chirped, nearly drooling at the food.

"I thought she was your best friend," Ichigo said, sitting down before being tugged into Ishidas lap. Renji smirked and shook his head, eyes trailing over the two beautiful men before him.

"She tried to touch you. She's hardly a friend now," Renji drawled, reaching forward only to get his hand whapped by Ishida.

"Ichigo first!"

"Aww!

"Ha!"


	25. ToaBSS 19

Title: Knowing Something

Fandom: Bleach

Characters/Pairing: Aizen/Urahara

Requested by: Liz

Word Count: 1,189

AN: Hmmm, so another finished. I'm starting to wittle my list down! Which is quite big. But it was bigger at one time. :D I might be able to open my Bleach requests again soon! Here's hoping and I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Staring into his tea, the blond swirled the liquid around in the cup, eyes lost in his mind, his third seat fussing about something outside of his office. He ignored them and swirled his tea again as he nibbled on his bottom lip in thought. He could feel something was off, but really couldn't figure out what it was, the feelings and worry drawing him away from his experiments and plans.

Looking up, he was rather surprised at seeing Aizen standing before him, Gin standing behind the large man with a smirk on his thin lips.

"Aizen-_taicho_, what a surprise," the sitting male chirped happily. "And Gin-_fukutaicho_. An honor to see the both of you. What brings you here?" he asked, putting his tea cup aside and standing with a smooth grace.

"I had hoped for some time to talk with you my friend. I know that quite a few of your friends have left and I was wondering if you knew why?" Aizen asked in reply, stepping inside after shooing Gin away.

"Ah, yes. Come, sit with me. I don't have much knowledge myself, outside of what everyone has found out," Urahara replied, waving a hand to the pillows that sat upon his floor. "I have heard that they all left around the same time but they left no real reason as to why they did so."

"So I hear," Aizen drawled, settling down onto a pillow and sitting back with a quiet sigh. "There are rumors about why and about the odd remnants of power that were left behind. I've heard Shunsui-_taicho_ and Ukitake-_taicho_ speak about how it felt almost hollow like," he continued. Urahara raised an eyebrow at that bit of information as he started to pour fresh tea for the both of them. Eyeing his companion through his lashes, he watched his body language closely, looking for any signs of lying.

"I haven't heard that yet. Then again, I haven't spoken with Ukitake-_taicho_ in a few days," the blond said as he offered a tea cup. Aizen took it before plucking a slice of lemon from the offered bowl and flavored his tea.

"Yes, I just heard about it myself." Sipping his tea, the brunets eyes sparkled, putting Urahara on edge without showing it. "I just happened to walk past him as he discussed it with Shunsui-_taicho_." The blond highly doubted that but sipped his tea and kept his mouth shut.

Something was up, but Urahara couldn't figure out what and it was driving him into a twitchy fit. But he didn't show it, having a feeling that the smilling man before him was the cause of his twitchy mood, along with the cause of his friends leaving so suddenly for the human world. He still couldn't show it, couldn't show his suspicions no matter how much he wanted to shake the information out of the smug bastard.

"So, when do you think they'll give in, in concern to looking for them and filling their spots?" Urahara asked, putting his tea cup down and lacing his fingers together as a loud explosion sounded through the 12th. He smiling brightly and ignored it eve as Aizen blinked to the door.

"Ah, they're working on filling the spots now but are still going to send people out in a few days the last I heard," the brunet replied, turning to look at Urahara with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked, looking out the window to see smoke coming from one of the buildings.

"Looks to be one of the new recruits working with my _fukutaicho_," Urahara chirped brightly. Aizen just raised an eyebrow at the other man, eyes sparkling once more. "Sometimes science includes a big boom and a destroyed building. I've taken to keeping a few people who can build and a couple of 4th division healers around for those who need it," he continued, watching Aizen pause in his movements as he was lifting his cup up. He watched with a little bit of fascination as the brown eyes darken and close part of the way, sliding to the window as another explosion rocked his office.

"And what are your recruits learning today?" Aizen drawled, barely blinking as the blond flashed him a blinding smile.

"How to make _gigais_. So many different chemicals to worry about, so many components that are very unstable in their original forms," the scientist explained, stirring his tea. "_gigais_ are so very important, since we use them as often as we do. Therefore, the new ones have to learn how to make them after they have been through the last of their classes."

"I see." Aizens tone was amused, which in turn quirked Urarharas lips up in his own smile. "So the explosions are mostly from that?" Has any one been seriously hurt during the making of a _gigai_?" he asked, an undo amount of curiosity in his voice. It sent warning bells in the 12th divisions _taichos_ head, using the excuse of pouring fresh tea to collect his thoughts before answering.

"On occasion. But then again, it's been nearly ten years since we've had problems with any injuries when it comes to making one. We've implemented several new safety measures, including using specialized mod souls that are programmed to deal with the volatile items when it comes to taking care of them," he replied finally, sweetening his tea with a slice of orange.

"Thinks have been getting a lot safer around here, haven't they?" Aizen hummed, sounding as if he was as innocent as a new born babe. Urahara wasn't fooled and was far from amused. Raising an eyebrow, he sipped at his tea and shifted, one hand wiping at a drop of tea on his desk.

"Yes, I rather got tired of having to retire people to soon because they were unable to work anymore or had died during something," the blond drawled, putting his tea cup down on the table. "It's dangerous working for me, almost as dangerous as working under Soi-Fon-_fukutaicho_ and Yoruichi-_taicho_ in the _Kido Corps_. I hear that they're working on new safety measures themselves."

"I see. What kind of safety measures have they taken so far?" Aizen asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his laced fingers.

"Oh, this and that. A different area to train in, more healers around at all times, healing pools and first aid training is the start of it I believe," was Uraharas reply. A knock came from the door interrupting their conversation. It wasn't long before Aizen was finally gone and leaving Uraharas to his own thoughts.

After the extra tea cup had been cleared away, Urahara sat and looked out over the Sereitie, his thoughts buzzing. He had a feeling things would get very interesting very soon, but didn't know how. He just hoped that no one figured out how his friends had been helped.

After all, no one knew about the new type of _gigais_ that he had. And no one would as long as Aizen kept his nose out of things, even if he was in the middle of it all.


	26. ToaBSS 20

Title: Lovers and cakes

Fandom: Bleach

Word Count: 1,120

Characters: Renji/Ishida

Requested by: Anon

AN: Another one down! And…I'm opening up the requests of this again. Remember, I don't do Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ichigo and a few others. I will write down who's request I accept (on adultfanfiction) and I will tell you who I don't and why. Remember, pairing, only a certain amount of threesomes and a plot if you have an idea.

* * *

He was cool, calm, and rather collected, or at least that's what he presented to the world. He knew that under the ice that covered hi, Ishida was fiery, passionate about his beliefs and his pleasures. But he hid it so well it had taken Renji nearly a year to crawl under the Quincys skin, but when he had, it had been quite worth it. All that passion under frosty coolness focused at him left the red head breathless and he had been with Ichigo. That had been one boy who could be wild when he let loose.

But the sweeter times, when it was just them, allowed him to catch his breath before it was stolen by the sweetness of those moments. It was amazing to him and he had a feeling that it would always be that way.

Smiling gently, he brushed his fingers through dark hair, watching Ishida shift and murmur quietly in his sleep, his nose wrinkling as he shifted again and pressed his body close.

Running his fingers down the lean body against his, Renji enjoyed the warmth under his hand, basking in it. Licking his lips, he hummed quietly and nosed into the soft hair as a slim fingered hand stroked over his chest, teasing a nipple.

"Why aren't you asleep?" came the sleep husky question, making him smile gently.

"I was being amazed at having you as my lover," the red head replied, feeling the chuckles from his Quincy lover against his chest. "How did I get lucky with you again?"

"You decided that you wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes, followed by Ichigo decided that we needed to be shoved into a closet and locked in there. It's like he has a thing for match making," Ishida drawled, lifting his head up to smile at his read headed lover.

Maybe because you shoved him into that closet with that one delegate," Renji laughed softly, getting a smut smile from the other man. "Yeah, feel smug. You did up until Ichigo kicked your ass, even while he limped. That delegate is still after him."

"Is he now?" Ishida asked, sitting up on one elbow. "Has he been told Ichigo is taken?" Or is he being stubborn?" he continued, drawing his fingers over his lovers chest. Renji laughed softly and captured them with his own hand.

"He's refusing to accept that fact actually. Ichigo sent him a letter telling him who he was with and how long they had been together. Sent a letter back stating he wouldn't believe it until he got invited to the wedding," was the reply, making Ishida snicker.

"So, he ends up with a stalker and I end up with you. A fair trade if you ask me," the Quincy teased, smirking at the indigent sound that came from his lover. "So, what are we going to do since you woke me up?" he asked, tugging on a bit of Renjis hair, snickering at the pout he got.

"Well, we could always fuck again," Renji mused, dodging the smack to his head with a smirk. "Or we can get up, shower and make that cake we were supposed to make for Orihimes birthday," he suggested, Ishida slipping out of bed at that.

"The cakes were actually done. I just have to decorate it," the Quincy retorted, making Renji twitch and glare at his lover at that.

"I'll decorate it. You finish with her present," came the quick reply, tossing aside the blanket and slinking out of the bed with a smirk for the leaner man. "You may be able to cook and sew, but you're not all that good at decorating cakes."

"This, I know. I got the lace work done, the sugar stuff," Uryuu said, looking only mildly insulted. He knew that he was weak when it came to decorating pastries, hardly denied it. He could decorate everything BUT cakes, but tended to not have a reason to make excuses about why he couldn't decorate them. Renji on the other hand, had a surprisingly delicate hand when it came to pastries and decorating, surprising Uryuu quite a bit.

Huffing quietly, the pale Quincy collected fresh clothes and a towel, moving to their bathroom, ass swaying. Renji paused in his own gather, staring at the ass that was walking away from him and licked his lips, hoping he wasn't drooling too much. Standing up, he smoothed his hair back, ignoring the strands that feel forward again. Following after Uryuu, the red head wrapped his arms around a tiny waist, burying his nose into softly scented hair with a contented sigh.

Even after being mussed and dirtied, the Quincy still smelled clean and sweet.

Walking into the bathroom, the two men took their time in washing each other, hands stroking over soft skin and through slick hair. Pressing together, they occasionally brushed kisses over their favorite parts of their lovers body, feeling bunched muscles quiver under their lips. Soon they were stepping out of the shower and taking their time in drying each other off before dealing with their clothes and hair, not wanting to get long red strands in the cake decorations.

"So, shall we go deal with the cake and dress?" Renji asked as he tweaked the last of his hair into place. Ishida smiled and nodded as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Yeah, let's go deal with those. Maybe we'll get some more sleep later. I'm just glad we don't have to worry about the little details, like decorating," the younger male mused as they walked out into the kitchen, Renji gathering what he would need to use. Nodding his head, he shooed Ishida over to his sewing machine as he started to set up for his sugar molds. Ishida in the mean time gathered the last of the trimming that would be placed on the dress.

They were soon lost in their own tasks, working in companionable silence, only occasionally breaking it to ask something of the other man. It didn't take long for Ishida to finish with the dress and to wrap it up after a quick run through the washer and dryer. Just as he was sticking the bow on, Renji was putting on the last of the decorating touches, finishing the cake.

"Are the dishes in the dishwasher," Ishida asked, allowing himself to be tugged close.

"And rinsed, waiting for me to turn it on. I know how picky you are," Renji assured him, nuzzling int sweet smelling hair.

"Good. Then you can take me to bed after the cake is put away." Ishida highly doubted that he had ever seen a cake disappear up to that moment.


	27. ToaBSS 21

Title: Getting It All

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Aizen/Grimmjow/Ichigo

Requested by: Happygirl124

Word Count: 1076

AN: Ohh, look…another one. Yes, I'm updating today. Mind you, I have more…a few more stories that haven't been typed up yet. I'm actually writing a threesome that I hope to actually FINISH in the next few days. Yes, I'm posting to hold you over during November.

Remember, I'm still taking requests!

Bethany on , I'm taking your request but it would be nice if you had sent me a request while logged in.

* * *

Watching the white sands of Hueco Mundo shift and dance around in the barely there breeze, Ichigo sighed softly as he sipped at his ice tea. He had left the Soul Society after they had freaked out about his hollow and tried to lock his power away. He had been lucky that his father and the other vizards had prepared for that betrayal, sending him off to Aizen and covering his retreat.

He had arrived in Hueco Mundo right outside of Los Noches' massive front doors, beaten, bleeding and swaying on his feet. Grimmjow and Aizen had been the first two to get to him, Gin soon after. He had collapsed straight into the blue haired mans arms, Zangstu being saved from the ground by Aizen. He was later told that the two would switch who watched over him, only Gin being the one who they trusted enough to leave him with. Not even the healers were trusted, even though he was kept in a healing coma for nearly three days.

When he had awoken, Grimmjow had been reading a rather thick book while Aizen was doing some kind of paperwork. The first thing that had come from Ichigos mouth had been something about evil over-lords doing paperwork when he had minions to do it for him. The two men had laughed and thus had started the courtship of Ichigo from both of the men.

It had been six months after he had arrived in Los Noches when he had slept with Aizen for the first time. It hadn't been planned, but he had. He had then turned around and slept with Grimmjow 3 days after that. Since then the two had discovered that he was in fact sleeping with each of them. Not that he had tried to hide it from either of them, but they had turned around and stepped up their courtship of him. It left him stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He had heard they were going to make him chose when he just couldn't do that.

They both had their good points and their bad, but mostly good when it came to him. when he needed someone softer but still passionate, Aizen was the one he went to. On the other hand, when he needed sex rough and long, he went to Grimmjow and forgot about the world around them. Outside of sex, Aizen taught him new things and techniques, while Grimmjow let him practice those things on him during sparring.

They were both amazingly smart and protective but kept their possessive sides under control so he didn't feel smothered.

It was impossible for him to choose between his lovers, something that he never wanted to do.

Shaking his head, the young shinigami sipped at his bed tea before swirling it around in his cup. Shoving a bit of hair back out of his face, he continued to watch the breeze play with the sands. He could feel that Aizen and Grimjow were close by, together, and he had to wonder what those two were discussing. Shaking his head again, he stood up and wave his personal Fraccion away before heading for his personal bedroom. As he walked down the halls, he met now one, glad for the peace, using it as an attempt to calm his hectic and wary mind. His hair fluttered lightly, making him remember why he had let it start to grow out, letting it reach his lower back.

He blamed Grimmjow mostly but Aizen hadn't minded the suggestion, even though it was because Grimmjow had a thing for tugging during sex. Aizen on the other hand rather enjoyed seeing his hair in various hair styles and then decimating them once they were alone. Ichigo enjoyed having his hair played with either way and continued to let his hair grow.

Stepping into his bedroom, he closed the door behind him, not even bothering with the lock, knowing that no one but Aizen, Grimmjow and Gin dared to enter his room. The overlord and the Sixth Espada because they were his lovers and Gin because he was a good and welcomed friend.

Shoving his scattered thoughts aside, Ichigo removed his shoes that reminded him of his Chinese slippers and the thin socks that he had to wear with them. Soon the long jacket he wore followed after them, landing on the chair that stood near his windows. Flopping back onto his bed, he moaned quietly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

The bed was comfortable and would usually help him relax, but this time his mind refused to stop working. Groaning, he flipped over onto his stomach and kicked up his legs as he rested his chin on his hands, looking out the window. He didn't even twitched when his bedroom door opened and the two he was dreading seeing walked in, closing the door behind them.

Feeling the bed dip on one side, he looked over his shoulder, finding Grimmjow placing their Zanpatous onto his dresser, near Zangstu while Aizne sat near him, smiling softly. Biting his bottom lip, he took in the slightly mussed appearances of his lovers, wondering about that.

"Hey." He sounded nervous, even to his own ears. "So, what can I do for you two?" he asked, getting twitchy at the looks he was getting.

"We're here to speak with you about a few things," Grimmjow drawled as he came over to sit on Ichigos other side.

"Talk? About what?" Ichigo asked in return, sitting up and curling his legs up to rest next to his hips. Aizen smiled and used one hand to caress his ankle, soothing the frazzled ex-shinigami with a single touch. Ichigo sighed quietly and leant against Grimmjow as he waiting for their answers.

"Yes. Grimmjow and I have talked long and hard about what we would like when it comes to our relationships with you," Aizen started, watching Ichigo wiggle under his gaze. "Calm down, it's nothing bad."

"Yeah?" Ichigo breathed out, looking through his lashes at his lovers, watching them smile at him.

"Yeah. We were gonna make you choose, but we didn't want you miserable on us. That would be bad," Grimmjow cut in, watching a smile spread over Ichigos lips as Aizen pressed close to their lover.

"So, we're going to keep you as ours," Aizen drawled before brushing their lips together, silencing anything Ichigo would have said.


	28. B&P 1

Title: Lovers and Cigarettes

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ryuuken/Ichigo

Word count: 436

For: Amusedbookworm for all of her lovely favs

AN: Another one! Le gasp! Yes, I'm posting a lot lately. Bite me. Go read the others to!

* * *

Tapping his fingers on the table before him, Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched the man before him continue to ignore him as he worked on a few things. Why he was there when Ryuuken was going to ignore him, Ichigo wasn't sure about. Either way, he was bored, annoyed and wanting to leave if he wasn't going to be paid attention to.

Picking up his pen again, the red head eyed the other before turning back to the homework that he had turned to entertain himself. Continuing on with his work, Ichigo settled into ignore his lover, occasionally looking up curiously at a growl or two before going back to what he was doing. He soon finished one bit of work before starting another, still waiting to see why he had been called over.

The scent of menthal and tobacco drew Ichigo out of his report writing, making him put his book down and look to Ryuuken. The silver haired man was slowly dragging puffs of smoke off the long cigarette before blowing out the stream. His eyes were closed as he leant back in his chair and relaxed with his vice of choice. Ichigo had to smile a this lover before standing up and walking over to the desk.

Perching on one arm, Ichigo plucked the cigarette from Ryuukens hand as the mans other one slithered around his waist, resting on his hip. Placing the cigarette to his lips, the red head took a slow drag off of it before leaning forward and tapping the ash off the end.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me over?" the younger of the two asked around the smoke floating out of his mouth. Ryuuken hummed softly and stroked his hand over the barely there curve of his mates hip as he watched him smoke.

"Because I wanted you near by," Ryuuken purred, nuzzling into Ichigos shoulder with a smile of pleasure. The red head sighed happily, offering the cigarette to his lover, watching thin lips wrap around the end of it, taking a long drag off of it.

"So you just wanted to bask in my presence," Ichigo teased as the older male laughed, smoke floating out of his mouth.

"Yeah, something like that. That and I have planned on taking you out for the day so it would just be easier to have you stay the night," the elder Quincy hummed, making Ichigo laugh brightly.

"Ah, so we have your ulterior motives," Ichigo teased, putting the cigarette out. "So, hwo are we spending the night?"

"Let me show you."


	29. ToaBSS 22

Title: Sweet Conversations

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings: Gin/Hitsugaya (friendship), Gin/Hanatoru and Kenpachi/Hitsugaya

Word Count: 1,057

AN: Hi, yes, I'm working on these once more. I currently have 6 of these written out, and they just need to be typed up. They are as follows:

Renji/Shirosaki/Ichigo

Ruri'iro Kujaku/Ichigo

Urahara/Renji

Byakuya/Ukitake/Ichigo continuation

Starrk/Ichigo

Shunsui/Shuuhei in same world as above pairing

No, I have no idea how long it will take to type them up since I am also posting Crimson Shadows and a chapter for one of my stories a week, either A Butterfly's Dream (original), A Shifting of Life (Bleach fic) or Finding a Bit of Trust (Naruto fic).

Now I'm down to 12 requests that have priority but I am open to more requests.

**Now note the following: I will not do Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ichigo, Ishida/Ichigo or Byakuya/Renji UNLESS there is a third partner. Threesomes are welcomed. I do hold the right to say no to whatever pairing you ask for.**

**Prompts or thoughts on story are welcomed. I'm not promising anything.**

Now onto the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"So tiny and cute," Gin cooed, watching as Hisugaya rolled his eyes and fussed with a bit of paperwork.

"Why are you bothering me? Don't you have someone else to bother?" the dragon wielder asked, cutting a glare towards his companion, watching him smile a true smile. It was rare to see Gin actually smile, not leer or smirk, and Hitsugaya was one of two that saw the smile that the older man hid so well.

"He told me he had work to do and if I bother him I would be cut off from any sex for a week," Gin said, pouting unhappily at that before shrugging and smiling at the other male who snorted and signed another piece of paper.

"Poor baby. Don't you have your own paper work to do?" Hitsugaya asked as Gin laid out on his couch.

"Done and with most of it, Kira-chan would bash me over the head with an ink pot before letting me do it," Gin replied, crossing his legs and wiggling a foot. "Says my signature is the only legible part of it all if I have to fill out more then two lines."

"Of course," the teal haired man snorted, filling out another piece of paperwork. "You do tend to get bored with things after that and it shows with your hand writing and how you write," the other drawled, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"I can't help that when I get bored my mind wonders," the fox like man whine, pouting at his friend, getting a dead panned look from Hitsugaya as he put the brush he had been using aside.

"the last time you did that, your subordinates name became sex and the hollow became cock," the smaller man snorted, sending his friend into peals of laughter, the lean man falling off the couch and curling into a ball, shaking with how hard he was laughing. "What is with you now?" Hitsugaya asked with a low huff, once more rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

"To hear the words sex and cock come from your mouth is just so funny!" Gin giggled, getting another eye roll from the other as he tried to get up from the floor once more, his laughter taking him down again.

"Oh, so very surprising," Hitsugaya drawled, finishing his paperwork. With a straight face he continued, "I also say fuck, harder, faster, deeper and other things that would curl that pretty silver-purple hair of yours." Gin went down once more, peals of laughter drifting out of the office and drawing curious looks to the door.

"I never thought that you would say something like that," Gin panted, eyes closed as he laid on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Considering who my lover is, are you really that surprised?" the small male asked, smirking down at the prone man.

"That...is true. Having a mountain of a man as a lover can do that to someone," Gin hummed as the door to the office opened, allowing a smiling Hanatoru into the office.

"No, having a lover who knows how to use every part of their body to drive a guy into incoherent begging does that," the gentle soul said, closing the door behind him. "Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hana-kun, how often do I have to tell you to call me Toshiro when it's just us?" Hitsugaya asked, finishing his paper work off as Gin once more sat on the couch, pulling his slightly smaller lover down next to him.

"Sorry, Toshiro-kun, I keep forgetting. Oh, did you hear? Apparently you're stepping out on Kenpachi-kin with Gin again," Hanatoru giggled, getting dual snorts from his companions as they shook their heads.

"Who said that?" Hitsugaya asked, putting the papers into a drawer and coming around the desk to perch himself on a couch arm, curious as to who was spreading those rumors again.

"A couple of the new 4th divsion members. Apparently they heard that you had been sick and Kenpachi was no where near you but Gin sure was. Never mind that you had a twisted ankle and Yachiru-chan was sick and in the 4th division at the time," Hanatoru hummed, a devious sparkle in his eyes.

"So, where are they doing their time?" Gin cooed, nuzzling behind his ear, smirking at the barely there hitch of breath.

"The sewers until they get a seat over the 6th seat. And with their records having a mark against them, it'll be a long, long time before that happens. For that matter, they take my sewer cleaning shifts to," the small male said, voice growing husky as Gin nibbled at the spot he had been nuzzling.

"Can you stop molesting your lover before me please?" the small taicho drawled, cleaning under his nails using one nail to do so. Gin laughed lowly and drew his mate into his lap, getting a squeak from the small man. Hitsugaya laughed slightly as Hanatoru turned red, Gin groping the small healer subtly. "Stop making your mate wiggle please. If Kenpachi pops up we'll end up in that situation, just like that last one."

"The one where you and Hana-kun were screaming while me and Kenpachi-kun worked you both over?" Gin asked as Hana buried his face into Gins neck, turning bright red as Hitsugaya blushed with him.

"Yes, the mini orgy that you set off by molesting your lover before me and Kenpachi," Hitsugaya snorted.

"Not my fault you both are so molestable," Gin drawled as the door to the ice taichos office opened up and Kenpachi walked in, leering at his mate.

"So very, very true, Gin," Kenpachi growled as Hitsugaya and Hanatoru shared a look between them before shaking their heads. They had a feeling that the two men had some how planned the get together.

"If anything is going to happen, I demand that we move to one of our homes," Hitsugaya stated, staring at his lover and then his friend before he was picked up and tossed over Kenpachi's shoulder. Hanatoru squealed as he was picked up by Gin and they were carried off to the nearest house.

Which happened to be Gins, who had a bed that was big enough to contain every single taicho and fukutaicho with ease, giving them enough room to play.

And play they did.


	30. ToaBSS 23

Title: My Twins

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings: Renji/Ichigo/Shirosaki

Word Count: 1,144

Requested by: Greentreefroggy

AN: Another one down. And remember, I am taking requests once more. So, request. *nodnod* *hugs on all of you*

**Edit April 23, 2011: Please note that if you reviewed, you might be getting a second review response if I haven't already responded to them. I didn't get any notice due to my settings being fussed with. Thank you.**

* * *

Twins. When a person thinks of that word, a person things of two people who look like each other to the smallest detail. Girl or boys, the look the same. But when Renji thought of twins, the thought of two that were day and night.

Shirosaki, Shiro for short, had been born with a few genetic quirks to say the least. He was an albino with white skin and hair, but instead of pale eyes, it was gold on black. His tongue was blue, something that stumped every doctor out there but wasn't really bothering him. Due to his eyes, he wore shaded glasses and his skin was covered by clothing and a specially created sun block that he applied every six hours when he was out and about.

His brother, his twin, was the opposite. Where Shiro was pale, Ichigo was tanned and fiery. Caramel skin looked soft and touchable while the red hair tempted to touch but warmed them that to do so was to be urned. His eyes were a warm caramel with flecks of the same gold that created his twins eyes. He also wore tinted glasses, sharing Shiros light sensitivity.

But really, it wasn't just their looks that were so different, but mirrored each other, it was their personalities. Shiro was often called a sadistic sociopath while his brother was called a hot headed brat. They both got into a lot of fights, usually easily taking those bigger and stronger then them easily. but under the facades they presented, when you boiled things down to their friends,family and what they believed in.

Oh, there were differences in their personalities. Shirosaki was well known to perv out on someone, his favorite targets being his brother and any red head that caught his attention. Ichigo on the other hand was more likely to blush at the first sexual innuendo and stutter before scowling and walking away from the conversation. Most of their friends found it adorable that only Shiro was able to get him to stay put when a conversation turned sexual.

But there was more to them and most of their friends suspected, but only one really knew about what their relationship was. But he wasn't got to tell anyone about that since he wanted to be selfish and keep the secret to himself.

Renji was one of their friends. If you asked anyone who knew the twins and Renji, they would have said that he and Shiro probably fucked like bunnies behind closed doors and he and Ichigo fought so often you could predict when one was coming from a mile away. And that none of them dated, much less looked for longer then a passing glance.

They were all in the top 30 of their class year, had the same classes and lunches, and had the same friends or acquaintances. Rarely did someone look closer at the threes relationship, and even if they had, they would have only seen the casual brushes of hands, the lingering touches and the lingering looks as those of close friends and brothers.

Renji, Ichigo and Shirosaki weren't just close friends and brothers. They were the ultimate taboo. Ichigo and Shiro shared Renji, but he shared them just as much. Incest at its finest as the tattooed red head loved to say, teasing his two lovers whenever he caught them cuddled together. Which is to say often. He loved the soft blush that spread over Ichigos cheeks as black tipped fingers buried themselves into red hair, Shiro leering at Renji.

The albino twin would usually reply with something along the lines of Renji being jealous of how pretty they were together. Ichigo would blush some more, burying his face into Shiros chest muttering about perverts. From there, his lovers would share a look and then pounce the youngest of them, starting by kissing him silly and ending, usually, with Ichigo limp and passed out. Not to say that they didn't all experience that at one point or another, but Ichigo, despite his attitude and hard shell, was just to adorable to leave unmolested.

They did have their fights, there was no doubt about that, but they would come back together and talk with each other, work out their problems and work together to fix what was wrong. The sex was slow and tender afterwards, the three reacquainting themselves once more.

The sex wasn't all that mattered. They went on dates, as twosomes and as their threesome selves, they hung out at the twins family home or at Renjis apartment and with friends. They even studied together to.

When Shirosakis and Ichigos father had found out about the three of them being together, the twins had hidden themselves at Renjis terrified of what Isshin would do. They knew he would never get physically abusive, but they also knew he could tear a person apart with his words. what they didn't know was two days after they had run to Renji was that their father had come to their red headed lovers apartment and seen them together.

Ichgio had, had one of his rare nightmares, something that had started soon after the twins lost their mother. Shiro and Renji had calmed him down and stuck him between them, holding him as the moon continued its track over the sky. At the time Renji had lived on the first floor and they preferred to keep the curtains open, providing Isshin with the perfect opportunity for Isshin to watch his sons with their lover.

The next day he called them back home to talk. During that talk, the twins had nearly clung to each other and to Renji who gave Isshin a look, daring him to hurt the twins. They had stared at each other before their father had sighed and looked sternly at Renji, who balked.

"If you ever hurt my boys, they'll never find all of your parts," Isshin said bluntly. Silence had greeted that statement before Shiro started to cackle, Ichigo scolding their father and Renji started to stutter his assurances that he wouldn't.

After that conversation, Shiros and Ichigos younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu had been told. Their reactions had been anti-climatic to their father. Renji had been told to stop coming in through the window and to come in through the front door as he had soon been given a key after that. The twins still kept their copies of their lovers key on a different key chain, ones that they had been given to them by Renji.

But still their friends didn't know about their relationship. If they didn't see what was there, then they didn't want to know apparently. Not that Renji or Shiro minded all that much.

They loved the fact that the subtle hints in their words produced such a pretty blush and stutter from their Ichigo.


	31. ToaBSS 24

Title: My Pretty Mate

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ruri'iro/Ichigo

Word count: 1,115

Requested by: Felnore

AN: So, the first story in a series of one shots that I have written and starting to post. Now, some notes on some things.

1) Posting for stories not Crimson Shadows is every Friday from now on. This can be either a single chapter for a single story or a single chapter for more then one story, or a single chapter for more then one story and a few one shots that are running around. It all depends on what I'm doing at the moment.

2) I'm taking requests but at the moment, my chapter stories are my first priority. I will be popping up with one shots every so often.

3) For , if you review, can you please make sure that your PM system is on so I can RESPOND to reviews seeing as the system is a little screwy at the moment. *pouts at it*

* * *

The first time he had gotten a proper look at the one called Ichigo had been in Yumichikas mindscape during the time that his wielder had been in the human world. The pretty Shinigami had show Ruri'iro some of his memories of Ichigo, a process that happened often with various people just in case they had to fight with or against them.

Ichigo was still a mystery to them both, even after so much time speaking with the substitute, watching him fight and live life even in the middle of a war. Ruri'iro had found everything about the red head fascinating, even when he scowled at something that was said. The peacock watched the memories of Ichigo again and again, trying to figure out just how the teenager was able to draw everyone, especially with just such an attitude that screamed "Don't fuck with me", which normally would put people off.

The first time Ruri'iro Kujaku got to meet Ichigo Kurosak up close and personal had been after Muramasa had shown them how to completely manifest in the world and had been defeated. They hadn't been surprised that the substitute had defeated the mad zanpaktou, knowing that he and Zangstu were close and always would be.

Yumichika had gone to check on his own lover, Ikkaku and Ruri'iro had left them alone, not wanting to watch the two make out. Finding Ichigo had been rather easy to do so, only being a few rooms from Ikkakus room. Standing in the doorway, he smoothed the feathers that hung from his arm, wondering if the book that Ichigo was gazing at was very interesting. The young man slowly turned a page, a smile dancing on his lips, softening his usually scowling face.

The sun danced over red locks, showing the spirit just why his wielder often called Ichigos hair a tamed flame. He could also see the fold flecks that shined amongst liquid brown, making the color look more like toffee instead of chocolate. Now he could see the appeal of the young man before him, could see the sweetness that was just under the surface.

The peacock wanted to see it up close, wanted to be close enough to bask himself in it.

"So, you're the rather famous Ichigo Kurosaki," Ruri'iro purred, smiling slightly as curious toffee eyes turned to him before Ichigo blinked a few times.

"You must be Ruri'iro Kujaku, Yumichikas zanpaktou spirit," the younger of the two said, putting his book aside. Looking the tall male over before him, from bandaged head, down to his delicate feet, Ruri'iros demeanor reminded the substitute of Yumichika. He said as such to the zanpaktou spirit, getting a low, husky laugh that did things to his libido.

"Of course I do, I'm a part of him, just as much as he's a part of me," Ruri'iro hummed, walking into the room and perching on the chair that sat next to the bed, crossing his legs and leaning his arms on his leg as he smiled. "How's the wounds?" He asked, eyeing the bandages just barely peeking out from under the sleeping outfit Ichigo was wearing, getting a quirk of full lips as one hand rubbed at them.

"Better. Unohana is keeping a close eye on them, just in case I get worse and not better. She's worried that all of the fighting that I've been doing will take a toll on me, so she's also running a few teats and making plans for me to undergo nutritional therapy for a few days," Ichigo said, leaning back against the head board.

"Nutritional therapy?" Ruri'iro asked, dark eyes curious as she shoved his braid over the back of his chair as he leant back himself, curious as to what he would learn.

"I take a few pills that help replace various vitamins and help my body balance out," Ichigo said, looking out the window with a smile. "Even with the help of Orihime-chan, it takes a lot for me to heal, especially when I have to heal so much, so often. I'm almost like a cancer patient at the start of chemotherapy I suppose you could say. So, from now on, after a fight, I get to take vitamin pills and the such to keep me healthy as I heal."

Ruri'iro thought about that information, remembering how Yumichika ate so very healthy, even during times of peace. But during times of war he would eat little meals through the day, keeping his energy up and his body working at full capacity. The spirit figured that Ichigo really couldn't do that, what with going to school and trying to keep his family safe.

The rest of the day went by with the two talking, getting to know each other, until Ruri'iro had to leave. For the next three years, including after Ichigo had regained his abilities, the two often met whenever Ichigo was in Soul Society or Yumichika was in the human world. Everyone had been surprised by the accident that killed the once more substitute shinigami, Ichigo even more so when he had arrived in Soul Society with all of his memories.

That night, after sending a letter to his family with promises of visiting when he could and setting up house, Ichigo had been visited by Ruri'iro. He had also discovered that while he was still bound to Yumichika, Ruri'iro was connected by his heart to Ichigo.

And he proved that to the young man by making him beg and plead for more before sliding deep into his mate. That night, Ichigo also learned that the feathers were nothing more then arm covers and a pair of pants that were just for him to wear. From that night on, Yumi knew that while Ruri'iro would back him up, he was just barely number one on his list of those to protect. With that in mind, the two couples ended up with homes built next to each other.

As soon as Ichigo was settled and went through the training all fukutaichos went through, he was named the fukutaicho to Division 13 under Jyuushiro. And as the two lovers found out, not a moment to late.

It turned out that due to his unique nature and the way he came to be a shinigami, a Vizard, he was one of the few souls that only Kami-sama did for the most part.

He was able to create, nurture and give birth to a new soul What the child would be like with a father like Ruri'iro and a 'mother' like Ichigo, no one was quite sure.

Ruri'iro and Yumichika just said the child would be beautiful and left it at that.


	32. ToaBSS 25

Title: Surprising Lovers

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Urahara/Renji

Word Count: 1,012

Requested by: Greentreefroggy, dragonmists and Anon

AN: So, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Okay, to note, I type up chapters in a rotating way. One, one shot that I have written, then a chapter of Finding a Bit of Trust and then a chapter of A Shifting of Life. Between them, I'm editing A Butterfly's Dream and working on A Butterfly's Dance. I'm also planning out a few stories, one is a Bleach/X-Men AU Cross over, a chapter of The Truth Behind His Life, one is a Tokyo Drift story with the flavor of the other movies, an Inuyasha series that first has Inuyasha/Miroku and then in the sequel has a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and a series of stories based on favored songs. Outside of the three stories that are being posted, NONE of the others will be published until I'm finished with them and they've been edited.

Okay, so you see what I have on my plate. *nods* *noms*

A quick note: This is a day late. Yesterday found me being sick to my stomach. It was not a fun time. Sorry people!

* * *

"How was the patrol?" Urahara asked as Renji closed the door behind him, looking slightly ruffled. His haori was ripped in a few places while his ponytail was nearly coming out of its bonds. Sighing, the red head sat down next to him, rubbing at his neck.

"The damn hollows are coming out in packs now days. They're handing us our asses just by their sheer numbers," Renji said, nodding his head when Urahara handed him a pad of paper and a pen. "Shinji-san and Kensai-san came around luckily and save our asses as we were being swamped. They took Ichigo-kun with them for some training," he continued, starting to write his report. Urahara hummed softly and tapped his fingers on the table.

"When did they say that Kurosaki-kun would be back?" the blond man asked, watching russet colored eyes look up before dropping back to the paper in front of him.

"He'll be back on Monday. It's just a weekend training them," Renji replied, continuing to write on, filling the paper before him before flipping to a new page. The two fell into a comfortable silence once more, only the sound of a pen on paper filling the air around them.

"Are you going to patrol alone while Kurosaki-kun is training?" Urahara asked as Renji finished his report, making the red head once more look up from his report.

"Nah. Yumichika-kun and Ikkaku-kun will be with me for a few days. It'll just be a slightly longer patrol with those two since Yumi fusses at every little thing during the patrols. At least Jinta won't have much room to call me a moocher while I'm doing this," Renji sighed, tugging the hair tie out and smoothing his hand through his red locks.

"Come on, mocher-san, come take a shower with me and I'll wash your hair for you," Urahara hummed, nuzzling Renjis neck, lapping at an inky mark. "Maybe wash your back and a few other places for you also."

"Pervert. You just want to feel me up," Renji teased, one hand playing with the hairs at the base of Uraharas head, getting a rumbling laughing from the man.

"True, true. But I doubt that you'll be up for much more then some groping," the blond laughed, standing up and drawing the other to stand with him. Walking back to their rooms, Urahara made sure that the door was locked while his lover shed his clothing, putting them into the hamper to wash later. He would get into his gigai later, but for the moment, Renji was happy to be the way he was.

Urahara turned and watched his lover strip out of his clothes, enjoying the way the lean body was exposed, one piece of clothing at a time. The inky lines that traveled over the strong back that begged to be licked, to be teased slowly by him. He knew from experience that the lines were sensitive, much more so then the caramel skin that surrounded them. Humming his approval, the ex-taicho smiled as Renji ran a hand through his hair, getting rid of a few tangles and exposing more of the lines that curled around his neck.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all night or are you going to come help me with my shower?" Renji asked teasingly, getting a low laugh from the other man. Looking over his shoulder, he raised a tattooed eyebrow before smirking and winking at his mate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, you tease," Urahara huffed, putting his hat aside before kicking off his geta and stripping out of his clothing. Renji happily watched, rubbing his bottom lip as each piece hit the floor, loving the way the blond locks fell around Uraharas face, adding sexuality to what already oozed from the man.

"Now who's the tease?" Renji asked, shaking his head and heading for the bathroom, his lover following after with a smile on his lips, watching the lean body move. More specifically his hips, the way they shifted and swayed ever so slightly. Never once while watching them had Urahara ever compared them to a females hips. They were far from that, more lean and sturdy. Absolutely luscious.

He always likened the way the red head moved to a large cat, sleek and smooth, deadly after all. But when he got the man into bed, he was a sex kitten that begged for more every single night. There was no other way to explain the transformation from predator to wanton slut just for him.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts for the moment, Urahara smiled as he watched Renji put their towels within reach before turning the shower on. Letting it heat up, the red head smiled at his lover, moving over to him and wrapping his arms around the mans neck, long fingered hands coming to rest on his hips, thumbs brushing over the curve.

"You feeling better?" Urahara asked, getting a slight smile from Renji as the water poured and swished around them.

"Yeah, I am," Renji hummed, drawing the blond to the shower, stepping into it with him. The two set about washing each other, content with the silence that they were surrounded by, Renjis eyes lazy and sparkling with happiness. It was rare to find true happiness, and even when one found it, it was even harder to keep a hold of it. B

ut the two had found it and between them had the ability to keep a hold of it and keep it alive between them. Of course, they also knew that sometimes two just didn't always work. Sometimes you just had to add a third element, something or someone that would add a little extra while helping the balance already there be even better. And Urahara and Renji both had their eyes on the sweet little berry named Ichigo.

They needed his fire, but they first needed to draw his attention. That though, could wait until the next day, after they had reconnected with each other once more.


	33. ToaBSS 26

Title: Colds

Parts: 1/2

Pairing: Shunsui/Shuuhei

Requested by: Anon on

Word count: 1,063

AN: Okay, so I'm back on to posting these every Friday as I type them up! So, enjoy this one and remember to send me lots of love.

* * *

Snickering quietly, Shunsui sat down on the bed and patted at the lump under the covers, getting a soft growl of displeasure. Pulling the blanket down enough to see a tattooed cheek and blurry eyes, the long haired man raised an eyebrow and smoothed down said dark hair.

"Good morning Hisagi," Shunsui hummed, watching Shuuhei groan and close his eyes once more. Running a large hand over the others forehead, he sighed at the extra warmth that he found there. "I knew I should have picked you up from the campus, but you had to insist that you were just fine. Even with that nasty storm that hit," he scolded his much younger fiancé, getting a slight pout from the young man.

"I know. I thought it would hold out long enough for me to get to Starrks and Ichigos place," Shuuhei replied, leaning into the other mans hand. "Ichigo got caught on the way home from dropping off his newest art assignment. He's probably just as miserable as I am."

"And probably has his own lover fussing over him. Be glad that I work from home," the older man teased, getting up and off the bed and heading for the kitchen. Shuuhei sat up slowly as he watched his lover move with sleepy, dazed the blanket up to sit around his shoulders, he settled in to think about the bigger man nad how they had met.

Shunshui had been a guest speaker at Shuuheis Creative Writing class, a day where it was threatening to rain, just as it had the day before. But It had started when the class had let out instead of holding off long enough for Shuuhei to get home, making him have to choose between calling a cab or walking home since Starrk was working for another four hours.

Shunshui had offered him a ride, going out of his way to drop him off. After that, they had gotten together to get to know each other and from there they had become lovers. It had been so very natural for the two of them. And now they were engaged, living together quite happily, and Shuuhei was sick after being caught in a storm.

Shunsui walked back into their bedroom carrying a tray of tea and soup brother that shuuhei knew Ichigos younger sisters had made for the cold season.

"Soup huh? I take it you defrosted it last night," Shuuhei teased, getting a smug look from his older lover. "Wipe the smugness of your face. All you did was heat the broth without burning it. I still don't trust you in the kitchen, especially not with the way you covered it in sauce the last time. How you got red sauce on all the walls and the floor I will never know," he grumped. Shunsui smiled sheepishly at his lover, remembering that incident quite well.

"I'll call Starrk and Ichigo, see if Starrk is willing to make some chicken soup for you if I paid for the ingredients," Shunsui mused, watching Shuuhei slowly eat, occasionally stopping as if he was going to cough or sneeze before continuing to eat. "Let me grab some saltines," he said, standing up once more. The tattooed male smiled as the bigger man headed for the kitchen once more, muttering about what he would need to have delivered from the store and wondering if their friends would answer the phone.

Shaking his head, Shuuhei went back to his soup, enjoying the gentle flavors, thanking every deity that Yuzu always made extra during the colder months. It meant there was always base for soups, soups for when they didn't want to cook and broth when they got sick. He would have to send Yuzu a card and something nice in thanks once he got better. And next time he saw a damn storm cloud, he would drag his lover away from whatever he was working on. Shunsui walked in with a box of saltines in his hands and stopped in the doorway, enjoying the soft look his sweet lovers face. It was soft, telling the writer that Shuuhei was thinking about someone he cared about and was probably making plans for something. There was a bit of sweat and a light blush across his cheeks from the fever that was not that bad, but still worried him. The dark eyes were lost in thought, making the long haired man wonder what was going on in the others head. Moving from the door, he broke his fiancés train of thought by sitting down next to him.

"Here, crackers as promised," Shunsui chirped happily, handing over a thing of crackers, watching as his mate smiled and opened the wrapping with a crinkle.

"Thank you," Shuuhei hummed, dipping a cracker into the soup before eating it with a hum of pleasure. Shunsui leant back on one hand, watching the younger male slowly eat his way through a few crackers and the rest of the broth. Soon Shuuhei was yawning over his tray, blinking a few times with wide eyes, making the older man laugh and remove the tray, putting it aside for the moment.

"You should get some more sleep," Shunsui hummed quietly, eyes soft and loving as Shuuhei looked up at the other man with a sleepy look. Getting the lean man to lay back on the bed, covering him with the blanket, Shunsui smiled and made sure that his lover was comfortable before leaving the bedroom with the tray, placing it on one counter.

Putting the left over broth away to heat later, Shunsui cleaned the dishes up before putting them and the saltines away. Finished with that, he called up Starrk and Ichigo, getting the lazy man to agree to make chicken soup, promising to have the food sent to the apartment. Getting off the phone with his friends, he called the store and ordered said food, sending some of it towards Stark and Ichigo for the soup.

Finished with that, he gathered his laptop and phone and headed back into the bedroom. Settling onto the bed, Shunsui smoothed dark hair down as Shuuhei turned over and curled closer to his mate, nuzzling into his hip. Laughing lowly, the writer continued to write on his current book, this one all about two men who met on a story day and fell in love.


	34. ToaBSS 27

Title: Colds 2

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Starrk/Ichigo

Word count: 1,126

Requested by: Bethany

AN: And…another one! This one is fluffy with a hint of smutty thoughts. :3

* * *

He was a lazy ass, but he couldn't complain, not really. He had known Starrk from high school, the older of the two gradating the year before him. After he had graduated, Ichigo had moved into Starrks apartment after the mans roommate had gotten engaged and moved out.

What he hadn't expected was the way he had ended up taking over keeping the apartment clean while Starrk went to class, seeing as Ichigos classes were online and he worked weekends at his fathers' clinic. Starrk worked during the day as for a work credit thing, but he also lived off of his families' money.

Not to say that Starrk didn't do his part in keeping the apartment neat, he did. He was just lazy, usually doing something that just required him to stand there and wash, like dishes. Occasionally Ichigo would come home and find the apartment cleaned and laundry separated for later wash, his roommate snoring on the couch while a movie played on the T.V.

It was one such scene that he walked into after a busy day at the clinic, making Ichigo shake his head and a smile dance on his lips. He had to admit that Starrk had wonderful timing when it came to not being lazy and that single fact continued to fuel his crush on the dark haired business undergraduate.

Dropping his bag off in his room, Ichigo grabbed a bottle of tea, noting that the shopping for the week had been done before settling down with the laundry to shift through. His roommate was good about separating, but ask him to pre-treat a stain and you'd end up getting a blank look from the main. Loosing himself in the work, the red head didn't even notice when Starrk woke up and watched the way his long fingers moved over the clothes, checking and treating stains as he found them.

"I figured you'd wait to do that after you relaxed," Starrk finally said, getting a squeak from Ichigo who was working some stain remover into what looked like lipstick.

"I don't have any clean clothes. It's been nuts at work and my art class started on acrylics," Ichigo huffed, holding up the shirt with a curious look. "Who jumped you this time?" he asked, Starrk eyeing the stain with a hum.

"Some little male. Don't know his name, could care less," Starrk drawled, settling back into watch Ichigo rub at the spot with a small brush and watered down laundry soap.

"One of these days you'll end up dating one of your fan boys," Ichigo teased as he tossed the treated shirt onto a pile. Starrk just snorted and smirked when he got a curious look.

"They don't interest me. To damn squealy, just like a girl. If I'm gonna date a woman, I want the damn curves that comes with one," Starrk explained, waving a hand back and forth. "But with guys, I like them with a bit of fire in 'em. I want to walk out of my bedroom, feeling smug and bruised, knowing that I fucked a little spit fire into a mindless pile of happy. "He smirked, enjoying the way the lean body shifted as a blush overtook a soft face.

"Pervert," Ichigo huffed, sending Starrk a pouting glare as he continued to separate the clothing, getting a rumbling laugh from the brunet.

"You can't tell me that not of your boyfriends have ever pinned you down and made you beg for it," Starrk replied, going still when Ichigo did, a dark blush over taking the softer one. "You have got to be joking me. You have dated some of the so called best lovers out there."

"The rumors are wrong about their so called poweress," Ichigo snorted, going through clothes as an excuse to not look at Starrk.

"Grimmjow. I've seen how big he was, he was a good size," Starrk said, sitting up, mind whirling.

"I was lucky to get off before him. He had no stamina nad he was vanilla," was the prompt reply as the red head shook out a shirt.

"Renji?" Starrk asked, almost afraid to ask.

"So vanilla that we didn't 'fuck'. We 'made love'," Ichigo snorted, tossing a shirt onto another pile. "I couldn't' get it as hard as I wanted. Kenpachi was okay, but a bit to eager. I don't mind some barely enough stretching, but I need more then a damn finger," he growled, huffing and pouting.

"You haven't gotten laid since you moved here, have you?" Starrk asked after a few minutes of silence between them. Ichigo shook his head, nearly pouting at that reminder. It didn't help that every time Starrk went out and got lucky he had a very vivid day dream that always ended with him pulling out the toys to play with.

"No. I'm either doing homework, hanging with friends, cleaning or working. I don't have any interest in going out and trying to find someone who knows what they're doing in and out of the bed," Ichigo huffed, continuing to sort the laundry as they both fell silent again. Finishing with the sorting and pre-treating, the younger of the two stood up, Starrk watching the tight ass that he dreamt about. Standing up, he quickly followed after, enjoying the way Ichigo bent over to put a new piece of clothing into the washer. Waiting until he closed the lid, the lanky man slinked up behind him and rested his fingers on lithe hips, nuzzling into the spot behind Ichigos ear.

"So, Ichi, what do you say I show you how sex is really supposed ta be?" he asked, nearly purring as the lean body went stiff, inadvertently brushing that sweet ass against his groin.

"I don't do one night stands," Ichigo said, his voice husky and rich. Starrk laughed lowly, tongue slipping out to lap at the sweet skin there.

"Not offering one night. Offering a forever if you want," Starrk hummed, smiling again as Ichigo relaxed against him.

"Does this offer include monogamy and dates?" Ichigo asked, enjoying the way the long arms curled around his waist, pulling him close to the deceptively lean body.

"Yes, it does," Starrk returned, enjoying the fact that Ichigo was so willing to stay in his arms.

"Then I can do that. But you're not getting any for a while yet. I want to date. I missed just dating," Ichigo said, smirking at the moan of displeasure.

"Fine, fine. I'll be a good boy as long as I can kiss you all I want," the lanky man said, getting a smile and a nod.

"I can do that. I Like kissing," Ichigo purred, getting a laugh and a nod before he was kissed mindless.


	35. ToaBSS 28

Title: Sew Happy

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ishida/Shuuhei

Requested by: I don't remember…

Word count: 1,089

AN: Fluff! That is all.

* * *

"So, you sew, huh?" Shuuhei asked, eyebrows rising upwards as he stared at the young Quiency, who was quickly fixing his shirt for him. He really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, but he was, which added even more surprise.

"Yes, I can sew. Is that a problem?" Ishida drawled as he looked up from the white fabric that he was stitching together. He had agreed to show the tattooed male around Karakura Town, hoping to get away from the mental Yourichi and the unhappy post dump Ichigo, both of who were driving him up a wall. When he could, he was going to gut the idiot who had hurt Ichigo the way he had.

And not because he cared about the Shinigami, but rather because he was being driven into insanity.

"No, no problem," Shuuhei replied, sending the other a look as he continued to fix the slice from a hollow that had gotten the drop on them. They lapsed into silence as the city around them continued to stay quiet, the occasionally car driving pas thte building where they were perched on. "So, what else do you do beyond hate Shinigami, slay hollows, sew and fight in wards?" the older man suddenly asked, getting a wide eyed look for from the bespectacled male.

"I spar with Ichigo and continue to work on my schoolwork. I sometimes take clothing commissions for a little extra money," Ishida replied slowly before snipping off the end of the thread. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Shuuhei asked in return, taking the shirt and putting it on, tucking it back into his pants.

"What do you do beyond drown in paperwork, run a division and go to meetings?" Ishida hummed, smiling lightly at the other man as he put away his sewing kit. Shuuhei snorted, smilling as he stood up, brushing off his pants.

"I hang out with my friends and go out on occasion with someone. I slay hollows every so often just to break things up. I knit," Shuuhei replied as Ishida stood up. Brushing off his own pants, he gazed at the Shinigami who just smiled and shrugged. "It's comforting actually. I rather enjoy it. I can sew but it's very basic, just enough to fix things until I can replace them."

"You...knit?" Ishida asked softly, tilting his head to the side. The two men headed off, bounding from roof to roof as they continued the tour and hollow hunt.

"Yeah, I do. Mostly scarves, but I've done a few blankets and special needs items, usually for the orphans that need warm things for winter. A few of my friends get together every 6 months or so to gather clothes from those who don't need it, food that can stand for long months and blankets. Some of the clans are working together ot create oprhanages for the children who don't find families or can't find their family," Shuuhei said, glancing over, getting a curious look. "We have the same problems as the living world does, just in less quality."

"When did you start the orphanage idea?" Ishida asked, curious about that, the two pausing on a roof as they overlooked downtown. Shuuhei looked as if he was thinking about that as he watched the lights blinked and twinkled under the dark sky.

"It's been out of planning stages for about a month and a half. We've started finding places for the orphanages and finding people who want to work there," he finally said, smiling slightly. "It's going to be a blessing. The children will have a place to go while money will start to circulate into the businesses there. One orphanage per district is the final hope." Ishida nodded and let his mind roam where it wanted to, eyes turned up to the sky as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

Feeling a hollow nearby, the two bounded off towards it, the two men lost in their own thoughts. Once the rather weak hollow was finished off, they walked towards the mall, Ishida wanting to get some new thread and Shuuhei curious as to the yarn that there was. Having the Quiency buy the yarn, the two soon left, both happy with the purchase, the tattooed man transferring some money from his account that was kept alive by Urahara to Ishidas account.

"Shall we head back to the shop or do you wish to continue walking around town?" Ishida asked as they once more stood on a roof, staring over the town as it continued to go to sleep. Shuuhei brushed his bangs out of his face, sucking on the side of his mouth as he ran his eyes over the buildings.

"Nah. I hear Renji is due back from Soul Society and I really have no urge to be around that. Ichigo gets colder then Hitsugaya in Bankai when that dolt is around," Shuuhei finally said, looking to Ishida who snickered and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been bad lately hasn't it?" the Quincy mused, his Shinigami companion nodding in agreement. "I was there the last time Renji dared to text Ichigo. Our dear substitute when out and nearly cleaned the two out of Hollows. He made them run screaming from him, nearly made one in horror as Ichigo worked his anger out on them."

"Brutal," Shuuhei sighed, wincing at that. He had learned just how Ichigo and Renji has broken up. The tattooed red head had been an idiot and had sent a text message instead of talking to his now ex-boyfriend, telling him he was good in bed but un-loveable. From what Rukia had told him, Ichigo had holed up in his room at Byakuyas home while he was there to fill out some paperwork and hadn't come out unless he absolutely needed to. And when he had come out to go home, he had been pale and drawn, his eyes slightly puffy. The first time he had seen Renji, he had glared at the man before slugging him. Ever since then, when ever the red head was near his ex, Ichigo would get frosty and quiet.

Looking over at his companion, Ishida nodded his head with a smile as he said, "Yeah, let's head off. I'm sure we can find a few hollows and then head to my apartment. We can hide out there while Renji is within a mile of Ichigo."

"Sounds good to me," Shuuhei drawled, the two bounding off into the night, getting to know each other more.


	36. ToaBSS 29

Title: Cuffs 1/

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Requested by: Yoshitaka

Word Count:

AN: Ooh! Look! Another one is done. I hope you guys enjoy the mini story about to come your way! Remember, reviews are answered (in some way). :3

* * *

Staring at the arrancar, Ichigo idly played with the cuffs around his wrists. He had been caught by Aizen when he and his friends had come to save Orihime, which had been a rather interesting twist of fate. He knew his friends had gotten free, but had also gone to some of their previously chosen hiding spots, hiding from not only Aizen but also the Shinigmai. Ichigo had figured they would have to do so eventually, but hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"So, why the paranoia, even here? You know we're not gonna kill you, Aizen trusts you for some odd reason," Grimmjow drawled as Ichigo shifted, curling one leg under the other as a smile danced on his lips.

"My grandfather was a smart man, and taught me and my sisters how to see the truth, no matter what the smoke and mirrors that are used," Ichigo hummed, caressing the smooth metal of the cuffs. Playing with the single link, brown eyes gazed at the other man with a smile as he lent against the head board of his bed. "I'm not loyal to Soul Society, rather I'm loyal to my friends and family and only to my friends and family. Though, with family, that's a rather loose term considering who my father's father is."

"I thought you said your grandfather taught you things. It sounds as if you dislike, if not outright hate 'em," Grimmjow said, eyes watching Ichigo closely.

"I do have a mother you know. My mothers father was the one who taught us. He was a well known politician and had been raised learning how to see things for how they were instead of how they seemed," Ichigo chirped, raising a teasing eyebrow at his current guard. "I know how Soul Society sees me. I'm a vizard and my father is one of several Shinigami that have left them, hiding in the real world. I'm one of two children that have Shinigami abilities, the rest have basic powers for something else."

"You also seem to be able to inspire loyalty in just about anyone you want to," the blue haired arrancar drawled, trying to under the just turned man man before him.

"A good friendship will always inspire loyalty because you must be loyal to them in , it does not work well," Ichigo said, eyes once more returning to the cuffs. Grimmjows eyes were drawn to them, watching long fingers carress and play with them, telling him just how much the younger man enjoyed wearing them despite what they supposedly represented. "Even if I'm here, Soul Society does nothing to help me. They either think I'm dead, being swayed over to Aizens side or that I will get free by myself. Of course, none of this will happen. I may end up working by Aizen to fix thigns, but I doubt that I will ever be a follower of his for the simple fact that I don't follow most of the time."

"So you lead? I can see that seeing as you didn't really listen to them when you were told to leave Orihime here," Grimmjow said, raising an eyebrow when Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I don't lead, nor do I follow. I teach and learn and investigate, but never do I lead," Ichigo hummed, a smile dancing on his lips as his eyes sparkled brightly at Grimmjow. The espada shifted and crossed his legs, more then a little surprised by how the look made his limbido react. "Leading takes a lot of energy, leaving next to none to do the little things that need to be taken care of. I'm the sort of person that does all those little things."

"So, you're the driving force in a way?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo nodded and laid down instead of sitting up in bed.

"In a way," the lithe man humme,d eyes half lidded as he gazed at the other man. Grimmjow settled back against the couch as he thought of what he knew about the red headed substitute. When he had first arrived in Soul Society, Aizen had brushed him off as an annoyance and continued on with his plan to gather the sphere from the Kuikichi brat. What he hadn't expected was for Ichigo and his group of friends to systematically make their way through the Shinigami that stood in their way.

No one had expected Ichigo to be so damn strong and resourceful. After Aizen had gotten away and started to send his Arrancar to start canvasing Karakura town, most of them escaping the Shinigami attention, Ichigo had been there, watching but not attacking. He just watched, a curious look on his face, playing with what most of the Arrancar agreed was a bracelet. Even when he went up against one of them, he watched and learned about his opponent. Not that they noticed at the time.

But looking back, Grimmjow could indeed see it, suprising him just a bit, but not as much as it would normally.

"So, you watch. What have you learned?" the blue haired arrancar asked, Ichigo opening his eyes and gazing at the other man with a curious look in them.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo hummed, lifint hi shead from the pillow.

"I mean, that ever since you were caught and the cuffs there were place don you, all you've done beyond having tea with Aizen and reading a book or two, is watch everyone," Grimmjow hummed, blue eyes watching as Ichigo sat up once more, brushing a hand through soft locks.

"If you really want to know...Szayelapparo has a thing for Ishida, and I'm not saying just as an experiment. He wants Ishida as his. His lover, his mate, his bitch, however you want to say it. He just doesn't realize it," Ichigo said, his voice soft and musing as he played with the coat that he had borrowed from aizen, his own shirt stained and the others not completely done with at the moment. "I also know that as much as you fight with Ulquiorra, you do care about the other. He does care about you to, no matter how emotionaless he seems. The same goes along with your third, Starrk. I find it cute how you three balance each other out."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow smiled and rubbed at his head, far from surprised that Ichigo had seen the three of them at one point or another. "So, what about Aizen?" he asked, eyes dancing in amusement as Ichigo laughed lowly.

"I don't have to watch him to know things with him. He always tells his lover what's on his mind anyways," Ichigo cooed, getting a bark of laughter from Grimmjow.


	37. ToaBSS 30

Title: Cuffs 5

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,125

Pairing: Starrk/Gin

Requested by: Ane

AN: One more after this! I think. For the moment at least. Nothing sexual here, just lots of…suggestions. :3

And there is a reason why I tend to randomly list what I have requested. Here's the list again.

And MV, I took on those pairings because I enjoyed writing them and want to.

KiraRose: Byakuya/Ishida

GeneralSephiroth: Grimm Babysits Byas and Ichis kid

Felnore: Muramasa/Ichigo

Nosyrosie16: Aizen/Gin/Ichigo

Lamaglama: Kenpachi/Hitsugaya

Moonshadow: Gin/Kira mpreg in Thoughts and Smut universe

MoonlightVampress: Jyuu/Yumi, Mayuri/Hana, Yumi/Ishida, Yumi/Hana, Aizen/Ishida, Grimm/Ulquiorra, Nnoritra/Szayel, Nnoritra/Shinji, Muramasa/Ulquiorra

Joseeey: Ukitake/Ishida

Triggerhappy gift ficcy: Kenpachi/Shuuhei

* * *

He watched as Kenpachi once more stalked after Renji, the red head blushing as headed to the newest meeting. It had interested Starrk the first time he had seen the 11th division taicho stalking his much shorter lover. Gin had been with him, talking about what had gone on since they had won the war and had started to change things around. Though, hearing about how Aizen and Ichigo had started to go at it like rabbits hadn't been what he had wanted to hear.

"Renji-kun being stalked again?" Gin asked as he stood next to the Espada, silver hair glinting in the sun. Starrk looked up at the man and smirked a bit, brushing a bit of his own hair back before scratching at his goatee with a hum.

"Yeah. Seems as if Kenpachi ain't gonna let go now that he has him," the lanky male drawled, standing up from where he had been lounging and watching people walk about. "I take it I have to be at this Kukichi guys decision huh?" he asked, getting a low hum.

"Ya. Aizen wants all of us there. I have a feeling the boy will agree readily to swearing loyalty to Soul Society just to get the chance to try and get fucked by Kenpachi once more, though I think he will get quite the surprise when he is rejected," Gin purred, hands sliding to hide in his sleeves.

"Let me guess, he fucked up when he was with the red head?" Starrk asked, getting a look. "Me and Kenpachi have talked a few times over sake."

"I see. yOu tow are getting close, aren't ya?" Gin asked teasingly, eyes sparkling as the Espada sent him a dry look, straightening his clothes.

"There's not much else to do beyond spar, drink and watch people run around. Though I would really like to stop running into couples fucking in the damn hallways," Starrk grumped, frowning slightly and brushing a bit of his hair back again.

"Ya're just grouchy cause ya haven't gotten laid lately. Who do ya usually fuck? Uli-chan?" Gin teased some more, getting snorted at as he nodded, walking along with Yumichika, the two talking about kimonos and the festival that Ichigo had convinces Aizen to have to help bring the people together and stimulate spending. Gin smiled at the sight of his sweet fukutaicho being a lot more happy and comfortable, no one pointing the finger now.

Running across Ikkaku and Shuuhei as they dropped off forms, the four went to the meeting, Shuuhei drawing Starrk into a conversation about the changes that had been going on in Soul Society. They continued to talk about them, even as they walked into the meeting room, Byakuya standing in the middle of it. Most of those who were there wasn't paying attention to the dark haired noble, while Renji wasn't looking at him, instead, blushing lightly as Kenpachi leered at him.

"Stop leering," Starrk drawled, breaking off his conversation with Shuuhei for a moment, giving the large man a bored look, getting a snort.

"I'm not doing anything," Kenpachi growled, eyes sparkling brightly at the other man. They both watched as Byakuya barely narrowed his eyes at the red head who just gazed at him with a cool look, eyebrow quirking at the look. Starrk, Gin and Kenpachi felt amusement curl through them as the 6th division fukutaicho dismissed the noble with one look.

"Oh, he has a pair of balls on him," Starrk drawled, eyes bright with his amusement, making sure only his companions could hear his words.

"Renji doesn't take being screwed over by anyone, no matter what their station. During the academy training he nearly ruined someone who tried to use him," Shuuhei drawled, lips twitching. Gin, Starrk and Kenpachi all looked at him, smirking slightly at the information. "What? He's a Rukigon mutt, raised on the streets with people trying to fuck him over. He gets twitchy," the fukutaicho snorted, Ikkaku smirking next tohim.

"I suppose the noble brat is figuring that out now," Gin drawled, delighting in the fact that Byakuya was getting fucked over in the relationship department. He rather disliked the snob and hoped that Aizen also fucked him over in the career department to. Starrk just sent an amused look at his sometimes lover, knowing exactly what was going on in his mind.

"Behave there, Gin, and we'll go celebrate Byakuyas life being fucked once more," Starrk growled in one delicate ear, a glint of violet his reward.

"What if it's not?" Gin asked in return as Aizen and Ichigo finally arrived, the red head perching on a smaller throne like chair and opening a specialized laptop to take notes.

"We'll still celebrate just because his love life is fucked and most everyone here knows about his serious fumble," came the smug reply. Gin laughed a bit, the rest of the Espada arriving finally.

"Think Uli-chan will come and play with us?" Gin asked, sending a look to the green eyed Espada, Ulquiorras face reveling nothing.

"More then likely. He hasn't been getting laid lately either," Starrk drawled sending a look towards his fellow Espada.

"If you two are done planning on how to ravish Uliquiorra, please let us start the meeting," Aizen said, smiling at the small group and how hard the 4th Espada tried to keep the blush off of his very pale face.

"Yes, taicho," Gin drawled, getting a scatter of laughter, most everyone more then used to the way the meetings went by then. Byakuya just looked on in mild distaste.

In the long run, Byakuya swore loyalty to Soul Society and to never attack someone who had also sworn loyalty. He had also been moved as taicho of the 6th division to taicho of the 3ed, Renji taking over as the taicho of the 6th, a few others being moved or promoted. After the meeting was over, they scattered, Renji heading for the 11th with Kira, Shuuhei, Knepachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika as Byakuya headed for his new division.

Starrk, Gin and Ulquiorra stayed behind for a few moments, talking about what they suspected would happen to Bykauya with Ichigo and Aizen. The youngest had promised to speak with Kenpachi about his plans and how far to push, already knowing how to break the noble of his shell and mold him to what they would need him to be in the long run.

After that chat, the three left the meeting room, Ulauiorra promising to meet them later before he headed off. Starrk and Gin smirked at each other before the leaner man reached up, tugged on a piece of dark hair and took off, leading the Arrancar on a chase across Soul Society.


	38. ToaBSS 31

Title: Cuffs 6

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Hitsugaya/Hanatoru

Word Count: 1,213

Requested by: HazankoVoid

AN: So, last of the past written stories that I had waiting for me while other bunnies molested my mind. Enjoy and yes, I'm working on the other stories, just got to wait for them. For now, I go work on my chapter stories.

* * *

Gazing out over his division, Hitsugaya swirled his tea around in his cup, eyes dark in thought. His fukutaicho was on suspension at the moment, having gotten drunk and trying to attack Gin in her drunken state. Not that the ice wielder really cared since Hanatoru Yamada had replaced Matsamoto, and was doing his job well.

The little dark haired man knew how to do his paperwork quickly and well, made tea for no other reason but to have some and even trained with the division, surprising many. Hitsugaya wasn't the least bit surprised seeing as, even in the 4th, you had to keep a certain standard of training to keep a 7th seat position and also as an emergency squad taicho. Hana was smart, good at his job and Hitsugaya wanted to keep him as his fukutaicho.

Sipping at the well made tea, the teal haired man smiled gently at the sight of a dark head laying on the paperwork that Hanatoru had been trying to organize from what Matsamoto had done. He had left late the night before and had been in early that morning, worrying Hitsugaya. But about two hours ago, the small healer had finally passed out over his paperwork, occasionally shifting so that he was more comfortable.

It was adorable and the ice wielder would never admit to thinking that about the other man.

Pulling out the forms for replacing his fukutaicho, feeling a burst of happiness that all of the forms that they used were being shifted to easier styles, he picked up a pen and started to neatly fill it out, having to add an extra piece of paper when it came to explaining just why he was asking for a transfer of his fukutaicho and why he wanted Hanatoru. Not that he would send off the paper to Aizen and Ichigo until he talked to the small male about the transfer. He wouldn't make him do anything that he wasn't comfortable with after all. That would just leave him with an unhappy fukutaicho after all.

Setting aside the filled out paperwork, making sure that it wouldn't get mixed up with the rest of it, Hitsugaya settled in to do the rest, the sounds of feet occasionally padding past barely making a dent on his thoughts. The sounds of snuffling and other soft sounds of someone waking up did interrupt them, drawing his eyes over to Hanatoru, who was rubbing at one eye as he yawned and gazed back at the taicho, getting a smile.

"Feel better?" Hitsugaya asked teasingly, getting a soft blush from the young healer as he stretched.

"Sorry about falling asleep. I wasn't expecting to do that on you," Hanatoru said softly, smiling sheepishly as Hitsugaya waved one hand.

"I figured you would drop eventually. You've been working quite a bit, late nights and early mornings," the young taicho said, wrinkling his nose at the now cold tea in his cup. Standing up, he moved to the small kitchen area that all taicho offices had, getting rid of the cold tea and setting about making fresh tea for the both of them. He could hear Hanatoru shuffle through the papers on his desk, followed by a drawer opening and closing.

Walking out with two cups, Hitsugaya gave Hanatoru his cup, smiling in return to the one he got from the kneeling male. Sitting at his desk, he idly sipped his own tea and finished the piece of paper work before him. Turning to watch the other male as he re-filed paper work, he found himself enjoying the delicate movements of his temporary fukutaicho. He could come to enjoy the quietly confident movements and the way Hana was confident without being over bearing about his skills.

"Hanatoru-san, I have a question about something," Hitsugaya finally said, placing his pen to the side as Hanatoru looked over the top of his tea cup, papers in his other hand.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" the smaller male prompted, placing the paper into a folder and giving the other man his full attention.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming my new fukutaicho. I've been looking for a new one since before the war started, but wit h the war it was put on hold for the last 3 years," Hitsugaya hummed, explaining it a bit at the curious look he got. "I'm tired of dealing with Matsamoto. She's unbelievably lazy and a pain in my ass. She does just enough to keep her place as a fukutaicho and to keep up her training, but as you can see, it made a lot of work to straighten the mess out. You alone have fixed about a sixteenth of what needs to be fixed but I don't really have a lot of people to spare to fix things. It doesn't help that we have to scan things into the computer systems, in order," he grumped, getting a soft smile from Hanatoru.

"I don't mind doing it. There's not a lot of work since the forms have been simplified," Hanatoru promised, getting a smile from the other man and a nod. "I also figured out how she filed. She pretty much just stuck it behind the last file, so it's in chronological order, just not by subject."

"That's good. But you didn't answer my question about becoming my fukutaicho," Hitsugaya teased, getting a blush as the small male played with his tea cup.

"I think I would be honored to, but what about my place in the 4th?" the healer asked, raising an eyebrow at Hitsugaya who smiled.

"You told me that the 8th seat was good at his job and had trained with you for the rescue squad and what it means to lea it," Hitsugaya mused, getting a nod from Hana. "If you want to, we can speak with Unohana-san about transferring to be my fukutaicho."

"What would happen to Matsamoto?" Hanatoru asked, placing a pile of papers into a box marked 'Lost and MIAs'. There were quite a few pieces due to the fact that each was a detailed report and investigative notes.

"She'd end up going to work under either Aburma-taicho or Shuuhei-taicho," Hitsugaya returned as Hanatoru closed the box, writing something on the top of the box, most likely dates and notes about the contents.

"Which would make her a 3ed or a 4th seat instead of a fukutaicho," Hana mused, putting the box aside and standing up with his now empty tea cup.

"She's going to lose it anyways, especially after this latest idiocy she's pulled. I can't deal with her, so she would be transferred anyways," Hitsugaya soothed as he watched the dark haired man move to the small kitchenette and pour a fresh cup of tea. Turning to the teal haired man, he held the tea pot up in a silent offer, his taicho holding out his cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hanatoru hummed as he poured the tea and contemplated the offer by the ice wielder. "Alright, I'll do it," he finally said, smiling as Hitsugaya grabbed the forms and signed them before calling for his third seat, sending them off for the day.

"Come on, let's go out and celebrate," Hitsugaya hummed, smiling at his soon to be fukutaicho.


	39. Garden Chats

Title: Garden Chats

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings: Friendship Jyuu/Ichi

Word count:852

AN: So this was supposed to be posted yesterday but my mother ended up in the hospital early Thursday so I wasn't really getting on any time soon. But since I have to check my accounts I decided to post today. For now, enjoy you guys.

* * *

Sipping his tea, Jyuushiro hummed to himself as he watched Ichigo stare at his paperwork with a pout on his face. The young man was wondering just why he had been chosen to help Jyuushiro while he was desk bound, but he was quickly finding that paperwork sucked. Sighing quietly, Ichigo turned to the silver haired man and pouted some more at him.

"Come along, Ichigo, we should take your walk," the taicho chirped, getting a grateful look from the smaller male. "I believe we'll walk around the garden if you're interested," Jyuushiro mused, standing up with a slight rustle of his clothing.

"That sounds nice," Ichigo said, sticking his brush away and slowly standing, making sure that he didn't jar his ribs. The only bad thing about cracked ribs were that they ahd to heal on their own. "When is the next meeting?" he asked, getting a curious look. "I just want to make sure that we have time to get there, especially with my ribs the way they are."

"We'll have plenty of time, no worries, Ichigo-san," Jyuushiro promised, getting a nod and a smile from the younger man. The two left the office and headed for the garden at a rather sedate pace, the younger of the two looking out over the division, watching the members go about their business.

"You're deep in thought today," Jyuushiro said as they headed into the garden. Ichigo blinked a few times and looked up at him, blushing a bit, the light pink spreading over his nose.

"I'm sorry, just in a bit of a musing mood," He hummed in return, smiling a bit at the older male. Jyuushiro lead Ichigo over to a bench, getting the smaller man to sit down with him.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Ichigo-san," the taicho prompted. Ichigo shifted a bit, leaning forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched the breeze dance amongst the flowers and bushes. Finally he spoke.

"It's amazing how not a whole lot has changed even though we're in the middle of a war." The wards carried a tone of awe at how things were but also a hidden knowledge of the darkness that was spreading over them and their hearts.

Jyuushiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what to say before stating, "Sometimes you just can't see the darkness until it's all said and done. And sometimes, we see it coming but still nothing changes on the surface of what we see. Unfortunately, we were blindsided by the betrayal of three of our own, but now we know that the darkness is there.

"It's just…amazing to me that people can just…seemingly ignore everything, put on their masks and hide in the comforts that kill them just as surely as a zanpactou to the gut," Ichigo blurted, eyes fogging with tears. Quickly rubbing at his eyes, the red head sighed lowly as Jyuushiro pulled him close and stroked a hand over his back and shoulders.

"You're still so young," The silver haired man sighed, eyes dark as Ichigo looked up at him with a curious look on his face. "I think we tend to forget that you're young, still barely a teenager. Hell even your 16th birthday was spent training, perfecting your kido.

"Yeah. Surprising I that I haven't run away. But then again, I've never been one to run, have I?" Ichigo asked, smiling sadly to himself. "I can't let these people hurt my family or my friends, new or old. They all matter so much to me."

"And when a person gains your loyalty, it takes a lot to lose it," Jyuushiro continued for him.

"Yeah. I think though, after my ribs heal, I want to go see Keigo and Mizuiro. I haven't seen them in along time, at least not longer then a few minutes at a time," Ichigo mused, getting an understanding smile from the older man. "I miss them, but mostly Keigo. Granted, his sister is nuts and he can be a little bit on the outrageous side, but he's smart. Not so much book smart, but his scary good with people and reading them. He has other talents but he tends to hide them. Don't really know why," He told Jyuushiro who looked interested in what he was saying.

"He sounds like an interesting person and one that helps to keep you grounded through everything that's happened," Jyuushiro hummed, basking in the sweet smile on Ichigos face. Smiles from the young man were rare, smiles that made him glow even more so.

"Yeah, he's a great friend and I hate having to ignore him so much, even though I've only been doing so because I've been so busy," Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure that he understands," Jyuushiro soothed before standing up. Offering his hand to the younger man, the silver haired man drew Ichigo from the bench and lead him towards the meeting hall, the two still talking and not really noticing when they didn't let go of the others hand.


	40. A Litte Paint

Title: A Little Paint  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing: Yumichika/Keigo  
Word count: 792  
AN: I have plans for another two stories for the other two pairings mentioned…perhaps three. So…enjoy ya know?

* * *

"So, why do you need all of this paint?" Gazing at his younger classmate, Yumichika raised an eyebrow as Keigo compared two colors before tossing one into the hand basket that he was carrying before placing the other back.

"Because my sister is a psycho bitch who let all my paints dry out and Ichigo-kuns birthday is next week. I have to finish his present and you know that," Keigo drawled, looking up from the paints, smiling at the older male. "Now, you promised to help me buy them since you and Ikkaku nearly forgot my birthday and I know how much you have for me."

"So, what did Ikkaku buy you?" Yumichika asked, blushing lightly at his boyfriends teasing reminder. Keigo smiled as he picked up a tube of pain the color of Orihimes hair, adding it to his collection

"A new 12 canvas pack and a set of nine brushes. I do have to say that all I alsked for was one canvas and a couple of new paint brushes, not a new set," the brown haired male drawled, finding the last of his paint. "I'm donw now," Keigo said, making Yumichika sigh happily. He didn't mind shopping but being in a craft store made him twitch, knowing that Shuuhei tended to hit them every so often for new lengths of yarn or beads for when he suddenly decided to add a little something to his works.

The man was enough to make him hard as a rock and drooling just by fingering a spool of yarn, which had happened before. Unfortunately, as much a Keigo didn't mind him occasionally indulging in other partners, he did mind seeing one of his lovers stare. Yumi had ended up on the proverbial couch after that and he made sure to be for away from craft stores if at all possible.

Once they had paid for the supplies and left, Yumichika driving, Keigo hummed happily as he idly sketched.

"I might sleep with Shuuehi to find out why being in craft stores make you so damn bouncy to get out of them," Keigo said finally, Yumi more tehn glad that they were home so he didn't suddenly crash into something. Smirking, Keigo stepped out of the car and headed for the front door, opening it as Yumichiki followed quickly after, eyes glowing with curiousity.

"So, what's this about you sleeping with Shuuhei-san?" the pretty male asked, following his lover to his bedroom.

"Well, both you and 'Kaku-kun have slept with him. It kinda makes me wonder just how good he is in bed," the younger male mused as he dropped his bags onto his bed before stripping out of his school uniform. Yumichika enjoyed the sight of the lean body before Keigos words caught up to him.

"He's very…focused when he's with you. He's your senpai, right?" Yumichika asked as Keigo dragged his painting pants on, the pain stained fabric rustling.

"Yeah. Why?" came the question as Keigo dragged on an equally paint stained shirt.

"So, you've seen him study or help someone?" Yumi continued, getting a nod. "Well, he has that same focus in bed." The wide eyed look he got heated his blood, reminding him of all of the times he and Ikkaku had brought up that particular look. Smirking, he wiggled his eyebrows and flopped back onto the bed, watching his lover shake his head and set up his painting supplies next to a window.

"Damn. I have a feeling it will be fun sleeping with him then," Keigo hummed, shoving a hair band into his hair, getting it out of his face.

"So, when do you plan on doing this?" his lover asked, curious about that.

"During the fieldtrip next week. I have him as my roommate. Ichigo is actually stuck with two guys though. Starrk-san and Ulquiorra-san," came the reply as Keigo fussed with his canvas and the picture he was going to use for Ichigos present.

"The one that comes after Ichis birthday right?" Yumi mused, watching Keigo nod. "To bad me and 'Kaku can't come. But I have a test and…"

"Ikkaku has a kendo meet. Which sucks," Keigo pouted. Shrugging, the younger male perched on a stool and started to sketch, Yumichika watching with curious eyes.

"I'm actually surprised you even have a picture of his mom," the pretty male drawled, eyes watching the lines appear on the canvas, one sure stroke at a time.

"His dad actually helped. It's one of her and Ichigo when he was a baby. He was kinda cute," Keigo admitted, shrugging with a smile.

"Will I get laid tonight?" Yumichika asked teasing, getting a promising look from the other male. "Yay. I'm a happy, happy man now," he chirped.


	41. Bleach 100 Word Drabbles Set 1

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Histugaya/Hanatarou: Tiny

He was tiny, smaller then himself. Hitsugaya knew that the other would always be that tiny, his past not letting him get any bigger unlike himself. But truly he could care less about that fact, finding it appealing in such a way he usually ended up pouncing his smaller lover when ever he saw him alone. Occasionally when he wasn't. Hana's taicho had gotten used to it and knew that anytime he came to the 4th, be it for something big or little or nothing at all that Hana wouldn't be walking right afterwards; all because he was so tiny.

Kensei/Shuuhei: 69

It was the damn number on his chest. It drew him like a moth to the flame. Kensei loved it when he would sit there and stroke the numbers slowly, just touching them lightly. Or when he decided he wanted to taste the tattooed skin to find out if he could taste the ink. It was on his own cheek he knew, but there was something so undeniably sexy about the way his lover wore it. It just sat there on the strong chest, looking oh so innocent but Shuuhei knew that the other man knew exactly what it meant.

Isshin/Ichigo – Father

He was there when I came home. Looking at my tear streaked face, he frowned softly. Not saying a single word, he opened his arms to me, letting me fall into their warmth and sob out the pain of the betrayal.

He is the one man in my life that I knew wouldn't betray me. He was my father and he was my support as my world crumbled under me. I broke and he was there to put me together, to help me find myself once more.

He was there for me as I rediscovered my strength and my footing.

Ryuuken/Ishida – Cross

It was long and elegant, just like Uryu was. He was beautiful and the star, the cross of the Quincy that sat upon his chest was something that made him so much more. It made his skin glow around the blue, drawing his fingers to slide over the skin that had just barely healed, the scar still fresh.

He hated that he had to do that to his child, his blood. He had never really wanted to hurt Uryu, but it seemed as if that was all he had ever done to him.

He hated that he hurt his lover.

Ryuuken/Ichigo – Forbidden

It wasn't right, but it was their thing. They enjoyed it; the thrill of it all, hiding and running.

They didn't enjoy the lying to their friends and family, trying to come up for reasons why they were gone for this and that. Leaving for this and that. They didn't enjoy doing that.

But it was the thrill of the forbidden, the taste of that which they shouldn't have that made them crave for more, need it, want it. Want to taste it and live it for longer. Want to have it in their lives forever, even beyond their deaths.


	42. Bleach 100 Word Drabbles Set 2

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow/Toshiro: Cat nip

It was rather interesting the first time he had seen Grimmjows released state. The ice taicho had simply stared at the other, eyes wide and sword nearly on the ground as he tried to grasp the concept that…Grimmjow was just a big kitty! It didn't help that the man was pouncing on a bug that had some how captured his attention. Shaking his head and turning to the Arrancar again and watching as he started to roll around in the grass. Muttering something about cat nip and cats, he shoved his sword back into his sheath and sat down finally.

Shuuhei/Hitsugaya: Teddy Bears

He was cuddly really. He loved to curl up close and just…cuddle. He was feeling distinctly like a teddy bear. Then again, he had been warned that he would be used as such but he hadn't figured out just how often it would happen. Not that Shuuhei minded really. His little lover would purr and snuggle closer to him with a smile and just relax, enjoying his living teddy bear. It was kinda nice really, having such a sweet lover, despite the fact that you wouldn't know just how much he liked cuddling behind doors. But that was his secret.

Grimmjow/Ichigo: Tickle

A soft tail was trailing down his back, making him shift and laugh lightly. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at his lover who was in his released state. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed softly in delight as the tail trailed over his hips once more. Grimmjow couldn't seem to stop touching him in some way. Be it with his tail, his power or a various body part, the giant cat had to touch him. Some of the touches though…tickled. Shifting, he laughed once more, eyes half closed as he relaxed and let the other touch him.

Shuuhei/Ichigo: Everlasting

It had been a surprise to know that his body had a very nasty genetic problem, the very one that had, in a way, killed his mother. At least for those who didn't know about it. Ichigo had died from a weak heart, the stress that Soul Society put on him becoming too much for it. He had died peacefully and his father had told the shinigamis' that had come to gather him what had happened that night. Now that he was dead though, Shuuhei didn't feel so bad about pursuing him for a relationship that he hoped was everlasting.

Ichigo/Renji: Enemy

They used to hate each other; arguing, fighing and walking away seriously wounded. But they always left with a little more knowledge about the other. Always seemed to get a little more closer to each other. But they didn't know what they were feeling even then. They couldn't know because they didn't want to know. They hadn't ever felt something like they were feeling then. But others saw how they went from enemies to allies to friends. Most weren't surprised they went from friends to lovers. But to be honest, Renji and Ichigo were. They weren't expecting it after all.


	43. Bleach 100 Word Drabbles Set 3

Title: 100 Word Sets

Fandom: Bleach

Set: 1

AN: This set is actually done, so I'm posting the last of the drabbles. Enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo/Renji: Enemy

They used to hate each other; arguing, fighing and walking away seriously wounded. But they always left with a little more knowledge about the other. Always seemed to get a little more closer to each other. But they didn't know what they were feeling even then. They couldn't know because they didn't want to know. They hadn't ever felt something like they were feeling then. But others saw how they went from enemies to allies to friends. Most weren't surprised they went from friends to lovers. But to be honest, Renji and Ichigo were. They weren't expecting it after all.


	44. Drabble a Day 38 May 2

Title: Time Alone

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Jyuushiro/Byakuya

Prompt:

Drabble #: 38

Date: May 2, 2012

Word count: 251

Next pairing: Kisame/Naruto

For: Faded Lullabyes

AN: Fluffy!

And to note: No, I haven't stopped writing. No, I won't ever stop writing. My muses are to damn pushy and huffy. Yes, I'm still writing. No, I'm not posting my drabbles daily. I am posting them every 3 to 4 days.

Yes, I'm still taking drabble requests for my drabble a day. DON'T, for the love of writing, get complicated in your requests for drabbles. And DON'T expect smut. These are SHORT. They're drabbles after all. Good smut is long. At least two, three pages long.

Just to clear this up. I'm just tired. I'm dealing with my sinus problems (not fun), I'm taking antibiotics AND I'm editing my original story and another story with a friend for publishing so I'm a bit distracted.

Doesn't mean I've stopped working on my other stuff. ;)

* * *

"Is there a reason why you're playing with my hair?" Byakuya asked as he gazed at the silver haired man next to him, getting a bright smile.

"I find your hair rather interesting. How do you get it to sit in these so well?" Jyuushiro asked curiously, tapping the hair ornaments with a smile.

"Training. Lots and lots of training," was the deadpan answer as Byakuya turned back to his work. Feeling Jyuushiro continue to play with his hair, he sighed and allowed his fellow Taicho do so with a roll of eyes. Long fingers slid through the block locks, slowly drawing him away from his work and towards the welcoming lap that allowed his head to rest in it.

"Tired?" Jyuushiro asked, getting a hum of agreement from the younger man. "Then rest," he chuckled, watching Byakuya curl up slightly and sigh softly in pleasure as he fell into a light doze. He had to marvel that no matter what age Byakuya was, he was still so young, so sweet when it was them. It was a nice fact that he took advantage of every chance he could.

"You're finding me cute again, aren't you?" Byakuya asked sleepily, dark eyes opening as Jyuushiro removed the hair ornaments and placed them aside to continue playing with the long hair.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Jyuushiro asked, smiling brightly. Byakuya just snorted and went back to curling close to his lover and nuzzling into the soft lap.


	45. Drabble a Day 41 May 5

Title: Love of Power

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Kenpachi/Byakuya

Prompt: Power

Drabble #: 41

Date: May 5, 2012

Word count: 204

Next pairing: Sanzo/Harry

AN: This was a fun pairing to write. :)

* * *

Kenpachi loved power. He loved the feel of it as it lashed across his skin as he fought. He loved the way it would curl around those who had it, a tightly coiled snake ready to strike out at any who would dare mess with the person. And power came in so many different flavors, so many different forms. '

Ichigos was fiery, hot and flaring everywhere most of the time. But it could be so cold it burned his skin when they sparred, the hollow within the substitute coming out.

Hitsugayas was as cold as his bankai was, snapping and flowing smoothly around him.

Unohanas was smooth and calm, healing those that felt it without really doing much. Just like her.

But Byakuya…Kenpachi was addicted to Byakuyas power; the feel of it, the taste of it. It was absolutely gorgeous, flowing and dancing around the Kukichi clan head just like his Shika did. It was also sharp edged and dangerous to those that the noble hated or disliked.

Kenpachi loved riling Byakuya up, just to feel that sharp edge of his power and to see it flare bright in gray eyes. He was addicted to power, but he was more addicted to Byakuya.


	46. Drabble a day 45 May 9

Title: Fluff

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ikkaku/Hanatoru

Prompt: tiny

Drabble #: 45

Date: May 9, 2012

Word count: 238

Next pairing: Itachi/Naruto for FadedLullabys

AN: I'm a little late with this but I have reasons that I'm not going into right now. Let's just say I remember why I'm anti-social.

* * *

Smirking at his little lover as he scowled at his ankle, Ikkaku chuckled and stood up, walking over to him and lifting the tiny leg. "Come on, Hana, you can't help the fact that you sprained your ankle, so just relax," he said, massaging the slim ankle.

"But I was hoping to go out this weekend, do some needed shopping," Hanatoru huffed, looking up at his lover with large doe like eyes. Ikkaku sat down before him and chuckled as he continued with his massage.

"I can do it, no worries. Just write out the list and send me off," he offered, Hanatoru looking slightly wary about the idea. "Trust me. You can even send the occasional hell butterfly after me to make sure that I'm getting what you need," he said, getting a soft smile from his lover.

"Fine. Get me some paper and a pen please," Hanatoru finally relented, holding out his hand towards the other man. Ikkaku smiled brightly and placed Hanas ankle back down before getting up, and grabbing the paper and pen that had been requested.

Once the rather long list had been written out, along with where to get the items, Ikkaku was off, Hana shaking his head and curling up with a book in his hand. He just hoped the bald third seat didn't come back with to many extra items. He had no idea where they would put the stuff.


	47. Dabble a Day 47 May 11

Title: Mourning The Memories

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Kensei/Ichigo

Prompt: Moon light

Drabble #: 47

Date: May 11, 2012

Word count: 332

Next pairing: Gai/Kakashi

AN: I'm a little late with this but I have reasons that I'm not going into right now. Let's just say I remember why I'm anti-social.

* * *

He stood on the roof, gazing up at the sky as he played with his bracelet, red hair blowing in the breeze. Kensei paused and gazed at Ichigo, worried about the young male. After all of what the younger Shinigami had seen, done and lost, he had never been able to mourn the people that he had lost.

Shaking his head, Kensei walked over to stand next to Ichigo, hands tucked into his pockets as they watched the moon rise up over the horizon. Ichigo played with a bit of his long ha ir, brown eyes glazed with thought as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"You're thinkin' hard," Kensei finally said as the moon continued to crawl up the sky. Brown eyes turned towards him before they blinked a few times.

"Yeah. Remembering a lot actually, mostly my past and my lost world," Ichigo sighed, turning back to the sky. Kensei reached out and brushed his hand through soft hair in a comforting gesture. "I still can't believe that they are all really gone. I know Sado has the memories, but sometimes….It's just not enough."

"Sometimes you just want the ones that are in your memories," Kensei replied, getting a soft, sad smile from Ichigo. "I know we're not the ones you became close to during your first round against Aizen, but we are here for you. All of us, all of the Vizards are here for you."

"I know," Ichigo mused, allowing Kensei to draw him close to his body, enjoying the warmth of the strong body. "And I can't help but thank all of you even as I mourn what I did lose."

"You can mourn all you want now, Ichigo-kun. You don't have to worry about that now," Kensei said lowly as he watched moon shining tears slip down Ichigos cheeks.

"I know, Kensei-kun, I know," Ichigo replied just as lowly, turning his head to bury his face into Kenseis chest, finally letting go of his heart break.


	48. Drabble a Day 66 May 30

Title: Let's Give It To Him

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Kenpachi/Ichigo

Prompt: want

Drabble #: 66

Date: May 30, 2012

Word count: 275

Next pairing: Schuldig, Aya

AN: This comes from a Tales From a Broken Society story with the pairing Kenpachi/Yumichika and told from Ichigos thoughts. I forget what the name is…

* * *

Licking his lips, removing the stickiness from the sucker from them, Ichigo reclined back on one hand and stuck the sucker back into his mouth. Brown eyes continued to watch as Kenpachi put the 11th Divisions new recruits, through their paces as his lover watched near by. Shaking his head, Ichigo laid back onto the roof once more and settled back, eyes closed, and lips and tongue working over the sucker.

Looking up at the roof with a quick glance, Kenpachi grunted at the sight of a sprawled out Ichigo taking advantage of the shadows and over hang of the room. Dismissing the recruits, he walked over to his beauty obsessed lover and sat down next to him.

"He seems to come around to get away from everyone and use the shade up there,' Yumichika drawled, getting a low rumble of laughter.

"Only place that gets a good cross breeze, lover. I notice he watches us on occasion, gets this look in his eyes," Kenpachi said, taking the bottle of water offered to him and draining it quickly.

"He's lonely, Kenpachi," Yumichika observed, watching his lover as the man gazed down at him. "Think of it; how much time does he really have to go out and find a solid relationship? He has school, family, friends, training and patrols," he continued. "He wants what we have but can't find the right person that would fit into that world."

"Yeah, you're right," Kenpachi rumbled, leaning his elbows on his knees and looked around before smirking at his smaller lover. "So, how about we give him what he wants?" Yumichika chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.


	49. Drabble a Day 72 June 5

Title: Brownies and Flower Petals

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Kira, Ichigo

Prompt: blue and red

Drabble #: 72

Date: June 5, 2012

Word count: 227

Next pairing: Sam, Optimus

Next Post Under BTVS: June 13, 2012

AN: Yeah…*tilts head* Not sure where it came from but it's good.

* * *

He was sweet, despite his scowling face, always willing to help if he could. Kira noticed that when he helped Iba pick up a pile of papers the man had dropped when a division member had run into him on his way to drop them all off.

Smiling, he packed the brownies that he had baked during his day off, all of them individually wrapped, and headed off to where he could Ichigo resting and hiding from whoever he was hiding from that time. Stopping on a tree branch, he gazed down at the young man and smiled at the sight.

Ichigo was sitting under a tree that bloomed blue, the petals falling down around him and landing in his bright red hair, creating a lovely contrast. Laughing lowly, he landed on the ground and walked over to the young man, smiling when brown eyes looked up at him sleepily. Giving in, he brushed the blue petals out of the red hair, Ichigo watching them with a slight smile dancing on his lips.

"Thanks," Ichigo chuckled, sitting up and making room on his blanket, Kira taking a seat next to him.

"Not a problem," Kira hummed, offering the basket full of food and brownies, smiling even wider as Ichigo smiled happily and pulled out a sandwich and a brownie, tucking into the food with a happy hum.


	50. Drabble a Day 82 June 14

Title: Our Sex Life Secrets

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hanatoru/Ichigo

Prompt: Sex life

Drabble #: 81

Date: June 14, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Kensei/Shuuhei/Ichigo

AN: What? I like the height difference between them and the way it would work together. Hana isn't always a bottom. ;)

* * *

Smirking as Ichigo sprawled out on his stomach, Hanatoru shook his head and smiled at his lover, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Long day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the low groan as Ichigo buried his face into his pillow. "Come now, taicho, what happened?" Hanatoru prompted, picking up the haori that Ichigo had dropped and folded it up to place next to his fukutaichos badge.

"Why did you have to leave me with the psycho bitches?" Ichigo moaned, lifting his head to pout at his smaller lover.

"Did they bug you while I was doing my rounds?" he asked, getting a nod as the red head dropped back down to the pillow again.

"Yes. They seem very interested in our sex lives," Ichigo moaned and flipped over onto his back, watching as Hanatoru stood and moved around their room, picking things up.

"What did they ask this time?" Hanatoru asked, turning to his younger mate as he sat up and blushed heavily.

"They wanted to know who tops and who bottoms in our relationship. They seem to think that I top when we're together," Ichigo admitted, blushing and shrugging.

"But we both know that I'm the one who enjoys your tightness while you enjoy my cock," Hanatoru purred, watching as a red flush spread over Ichigos cheeks and his eyes dilated in lust. "The only time you top is when you ride my cock, whimpering in pleasure need," he continued, voice rich and lusty.

He was hardly surprised when Ichigo pulled him down over his body and into a sweet, lust tinged kiss.


	51. Drabble a Day 83 June 15

Title: Children

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Kensei/Shuuhei/Ichigo

Claimed by: Cutsycat

Prompt: child

Drabble #: 82

Date: June 15, 2012

Word count: 238

Next pairing: Kuwabara, Xander

AN: It was cute! I had to do it!

* * *

"What is it?" Kensei peeked over Shuuheis shoulder, frowning heavily at the small bundle that was fussing slightly. Shuuhei shrugged as he tilted his head as he looked at Kensei.

"A baby. The real question is where did it come from?" he asked as he tugged the blanket apart slightly, soft strawberry blond hair coming to view as bluish gray eyes blinked open up at him.

"He's Ishidas and Orihimes little one, you guys. This is Masabi," Ichigo snorted as he walked in with a bottle of warmed milk, shaking it up. "Now move, it's his dinner time."

"Why is he here?" Kensei asked, watching closely as Ichigo easily scooped the small child up into his arms. His lover sat down in a rocking recliner and popped the nipple into the small mouth, eyes gazing as the baby started to suck heartily on it.

"I promised to baby sit while those two finish off their college exams and graduate. It's for today and tomorrow. Tomorrow night, they'll pick him up and then I'll watch him when they walk," Ichigo said, giving his lovers a pointed look.

"I think I remember you talking about that," Shuuhei finally said, scratching one cheek with a sheepish smile, getting an amused one from Ichigo.

"But what about our sex life?" Kensei asked, pouting heavily and laying his head on Shuuheis shoulder.

"You can last two days with quickies," Ichigo retorted, snorting softly.


	52. Drabble a Day 90 June 23

Title: Search for Peace

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ganju, Ichigo

Prompt: peace

Drabble #: 90

Date: June 23, 2012

Word count: 258

Next pairing: Izumo, Naruto

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

Watching the red head move around the room, his robe swishing around his legs, Ganju snorted slightly and drew Ichigos attention. "Will you just get into the damn hot springs?" eh asked, sitting back in the pool, arms on the edge.

"I am," Ichigo snorted as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist under his robe. Ganju raised an eyebrow at the move, watching the fabric slink off of the shoulders, exposing lightly tanned skin.

"I'm surprised that you're staying here instead of in one of the divisions," Ganju hummed, sinking down into the water as Ichigo finally joined him.

"Too many people trying to bug me while I'm working on relaxing," was the reply as the younger male let the hot water warm him. "I needed a place where I could get away from everyone." Shrugging, he dipped under the water before coming back up and running his hands through his hair. "Your sister agreed to let me stay."

"But why here? Hell, you could have stayed with one of the many clans," Ganju pointed out, pointing a finger at his friend as the younger male sat back to relax.

"I don't do well with people hovering near me, and every time I stayed at Byakuyas place, I would get servants following me around," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "I just want some peace and quiet while I'm here. All I want to do is finish my kido studies before heading back home."

"I see," Ganju hummed, the two falling into a comfortable silence.


	53. Drabble a Day 97 June 30

Title: Our Vacation Time

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Shuuhei/Ichigo

Prompt: Vacation

Drabble #: 97

Date: June 30, 2012

Word count: 261

Next pairing: Optimus/Sam

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

"We needed this," Ichigo groaned as he laid out on the lounge, enjoying the sun that filtered into their private cabana. The beach was a private one and quiet beyond the laughter that floated down from farther up the beach. Shuuhei just grunted and relaxed as he slipped a pair of sunglasses on. His eyes turned to his lover as the lanky body sat up and Ichigo started to apply sun tan lotion.

Shuuhei settled into enjoy the way the long fingers smoothed the slimy liquid over long legs, the board shorts behind shoved up so Ichigo could get at his thighs. Groaning, he dropped his head back and onto the lounge. Ichigo just raised a curious eyebrow at the man.

"Put lotion on my back and stop lusting, would you? One of the cabana boys is coming with our drinks," Ichigo said, getting a smirk before standing up. Sitting down behind his lover, Shuuhei started to rub in the sun tan lotion as one of the waiters arrived with their drinks. The guys eyes ran over Ichigos lean body before darting to Shuuhei as he pressed a kiss to the red heads neck.

"Go over to that one restaurant tonight?" Shuuhei asked as the cabana boy scurried off to tell his fellow waiters that the pretty red head was taken by the hot brunette. And that said brunette was very possessive.

"That sounds like a perfect way to continue our vacation," Ichigo sighed, pressing a kiss to Shuuheis lips and rubbed at the lanky arms that wrapped around his waist.


	54. Drabble a Day 107 July 10

Title: Another Day

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hitsugaya/Hanatoru

Prompt: tea

Drabble #: 107

Date: July 10, 2012

Word count: 315

Next pairing: Byakuya/Hanatoru

AN: Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"Why in the world are you glaring at the couch?" Closing the door behind him, Hitsugaya frowned at his fukutaicho, doe eyes turning to him.

"Sir. Matsamoto-fukutaicho seems to have found her way into the office with out permission," Hanatoru stated, pointing to the lump on the couch.

"I see," Hitsugaya drawled as he looked over the back of the couch. He cleared his throat as Hanatoru moved away from the couch, covering his ears. "Matsamoto! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled. Rangiku yelped as she flailed and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" she cried, standing up quickly and saluting him, eyes wide as Hitsugayas eyes narrowed at her.

"Go to your own division. Now," he snarled, watching as she left quickly, knowing that he was pushed beyond his limits. Hanatoru shook his head and set about making tea as Hitsugaya sat down behind his desk.

"Here you go, Hitsugaya-taicho," Hanatoru chirped, putting down a fresh cup of tea. Taking his own, he sat down and started on his own pile of paper work that sat on his desk.

"Are the archives redone and ordered?" Hitsugaya asked as he read over a report.

"Yes sir. They finished reordering the archives last night," Hanatoru replied after finding that report on his desk. "They replaced the old boxes with proper plastic containers and scanned everything. The information disks can be found in the storage room next door in order of year, date, and time submitted and signed," he continued.

"Good. I take it all new reports are being scanned accordingly?" Hitsugaya asked as he picked up his tea and sipped at it. Chai flowed over his taste buds, making him put his paperwork down and lean back to enjoy the subtle flavors.

"Yes sir," Hanatoru chuckled as he stood. "Would you like more chai tea?" he asked, getting a nod.


	55. Drabble a Day 108 July 11

Title: Moving In

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Byakuya/Hanatoru

Claimed: cutsycat

Prompt: hair

Drabble #: 108

Date: July 11, 2012

Word count: 346

Next pairing: Yumichika/Hanatoru

AN: Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"Your hair is much softer then it would seem with your hair cut," Byakuya drawled, eyes half lidded as he played with a bit of his lover's hair. Hanatoru blushed softly and smiled up at the noble as he put the book in his hands aside.

"I use a special mix to clean my hair that gets rid of any chemicals from the 4th and helps replace the natural oils in my hair to keep it soft," Hanatoru said. Byakuya smiled and continued to play with the soft hair.

"You should move in with me," Byakuha stated, the small healer squeaking as he gazed at the other man with wide eyes.

"What about the Kuchiki elders? What will they say?" he asked, squeaking again when Byakuya pulled him down gently. "Your ribs…"

"Are fine," Byakuya soothed, pressing a kiss to Hanatorus cheek. "As for the elders, they will have no say in my relationships, as they do not have any say in my professional life," he said.

"Byakuya," Hanatoru breathed, his eyes soft and sweet as he cuddled close to his lover.

"If I have learned nothing from this damnable war, it is that life should be lived, not just floated through," the noble hummed, nosing into the soft hair with a smile. "You make me live life and I wish to learn all of your little quirks that you have. I want to see how you look as you wake up next to me. I want us to be together, my little healer." He felt Hanatoru smile against his chest as a small, lean fingered hand curl into his yukuta. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through soft hair and relaxed.

"Alright, I'll move in with you," Hanatoru hummed, getting a loving smile from Byakuya. "We'll do that when you get out. I don't really have a whole lot of stuff to move beyond your gifts, so we'll be able to move everything easily."

"Sounds perfect," Byakuya said, nuzzling his lover's hair once more, chuckling as Hanatoru stretched like a kitten before curling back up.


	56. Drabble a Day 109 July 12

Title: He's an Idiot

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Yumichika/Hanator

Prompt: uniform

Drabble #: 109

Date: July 12, 2012

Word count: 362

Next pairing: Lee, Naruto

AN: Please note that I usually don't post so much every week. Once the Drabble a Day is done, it shall go back to a chapter or two every week.

* * *

"It's surprising that you look so good in the uniform," Yumichika drawled, eyes running over Hanatorus body. The uniform pants fell off of the lean hips, hinting rather nicely at the hips, ass and legs hidden by them. The white shirt was almost demure, buttoned to a long neck while the tie sat over the shirt nicely.

"Oh? Do you think so?" Hanatoru asked, looking at the mirror, smoothing his down over his shirt. Yumichika nodded.

"Yes, I do think so," he said, smiling slightly. "Why are you here anyways, Hanatoru-san?" Yumichika asked, crossing his arms as he leant against the doorway sill. Hanatoru frowned and tugged the tie lose, slipping it over his head.

"I…need some time to heal, away from seeing my ex," Hanatoru finally admitted as he worked the knot out of the tie and laid it down on the dresser.

"You were dating someone?" Yumichika asked, surprised but quick to close the door behind for more privacy.

"Yeah. Not very surprising, but I dated Ganju. But…it just wasn't working,' Hanatoru said, stepping behind his changing screen. Yumichika watched as his shadow stripped out of his school uniform. "He joined the 11th and suddenly, I'm in the way of his life."

"The idiot," Yumichika snorted. Hanatoru peeked around the edge of the screen with a curious look on his face. "Hanatoru-kun, you are an amazing healer," he continued as the smaller male pulled back with a blush, "and you helped the ryouka before Aizens plans came to light. That showed you are amazing brace and can see how things really are."

"At least you see that. I think that Ganju can't stand not being around someone who is seen as weak just because I heal," Hanatoru stated, coming around in an overly large t-shirt. "I'm not weak, I'm just not a fighter. I have to have amazing skill at controlling my power otherwise I could hurt my patient."

"He's not only an idiot, he's a fool for letting you go," Yumichika purred, stalking closer to the small healer, pressing him against one wall.

"Yumichika-sam," Hanatoru stuttered before moaning into a devouring kiss as Yumichikas hand slid up his thigh.


	57. Drabble a Day 115 July 18

Title: More Than a Human

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ikkaku/Yumichika/Keigo

Prompt: life

Drabble #: 115

Date: July 18, 2012

Word count: 325

Next pairing: Keigo/Shuuhei

AN: There is a hint of MPreg. If you don't like, please move along.

* * *

He was nothing but a gentle human who, amazingly enough, could withstand their power. He didn't fight and would rather run away from any fight, but he would stand by their side.

Ikkaku sat against the headboard as he watched his two lovers curl up together, both of them flushed and still sticky. Keigo was tucked up against Yumichika, one leg thrown over Yumi's hip, cum still leaking out of his pink entrance. The other male was holding the young mortal close, nose buried in sweat dampened locks.

Ikkaku chuckled smugly at having gotten two beautiful men into his bed. Only Shuuhei could brag about that with his lovers Renji and Ichigo.

Shaking his head, he reached down and brushed his hand through soft locks. Yumichika opened his eyes, feeling Keigos hair shift against his face, violet eyes sweet and soft at the sight of the bald shinigami. "Hey there," he husked, Ikkaku turning his gaze to his mate and smiling.

"Hey. How do you feel?" he asked, moving a bit of Keigos hair back.

"Like I was on a wild ride, fucking and being fucked," Yumichika drawled, a hand sliding down their lovers back to tease the pink entrance. "Though, Keigo-kun is probably feeling very open and sticky."

"Considering between the two of us, he was taken nearly 6 times? I wouldn't be surprised. When Mayrui-taichio told us our medicine would act like aphrodisiacs, I wasn't expecting that," Ikkaku chuckled, his length stirring as they remembered their night.

"Do you think it took?" Yumichika asked, his other hand sliding to Keigos stomach.

"Well, if it didn't, we could always try again. We have another set and can always get a third set," Ikkaku hummed and slid down.

Oh yes, Keigo wasn't a fighter, but he could withstand their power and stood by their sides. But now, their sweet mortal had give up his living life to give life to their child. It awed Ikkaku.


	58. Drabble a Day 116 July 19

Title: Hiding

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Keigo/Shuuhei

Prompt: hidden

Drabble #: 116

Date: July 19, 2012

Word count: 323

Next pairing: Schuldig/Farfarello/Aya

AN: :D I love writing the odd pairings and this was pure fluff to.

* * *

"Shuuhei-san." The squeak didn't surprise Shuuhei as he grabbed Keigo and pulled him close with a smirk.

"Hey there, Keigo-kun," Shuuhei chuckled, brushing his lips over Keigos neck, nibbling at his pulse point.

"What are you doing?" Keigo asked, smiling as large hands stroked down to his hips. Shuuhei chuckled lowly and rubbed at the lean hips as his boyfriend placed his backpack down.

"Greeting my boyfriend," he replied, turning the smaller male around and pulling him into a slow kiss. "You're home early."

"My last 2 classes were canceled," Keigo replied, eyes hazy as he gazed up at his other half. Smiling, Shuuhei leant down and started another kiss, amazed at how he had landed his lover and how the younger male had been so willing to hide their relationship. Keigo had understood his wariness about telling everyone considering their different social standings. Keigo had been a parentless middle class dweeb while Shuuhei had been a rich boy jock who played for the rush of it during high school.

But once they had started college just weeks ago, Shuuhei had been thinking about just outright telling everyone that he was happily taken. Especially as Keigo pulled away from the kiss with a sweet, gentle smile and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm going to do my math work and see if I can't get more done on my research paper," he said, walking to his computer. Shuuheis friends all thought Keigo was just his roommate, and in a way he was. But he was also his lover.

Making up his mind finally, Shuuhei walked to his own computer and opened his Facebook page, changing his status from "It's complicated" to "taken" with Keigos name as his boyfriend. Once he had explained that on his wall, he was unsurprised by his lover jumping on him with a sound of happiness.

The following sex had left him panting and happy while Keigo napped on his chest.


	59. Drabble a Day 118 July 21

Title: Conversations 1

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Yumichika, Ichigo

Prompt: makeover

Claimed by: Cutsycat

Drabble #: 118

Date: July 21, 2012

Word count: 319

Next pairing: Gai/Lee/Naruto

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

"How is it you never really cared about your looks but you still have some of the best fashion sense that I have ever seen?" Yumichika asked, getting blinked at by the younger male. Ichigo shrugged and looked down to his tight jeans and rather plain t-shirt, idly tugging on the arm of it.

"I just never thought of it. Yuzu took most of my older clothes and replaced them over the last couple of years," he said, shrugging again. "Even then I wore pretty much the same thing. It's not to much of a leap for me to wear this. More tea?"

Yumichika smiled and held out his tea cup. "Please." Watching Ichigo pour the tea, he rested his head on one hand. "So it was because of your sister that you ended up with some rather fashionable outfits," he mused.

"Pretty much."

"Does your lover appreciate the tightness?" Yumichika asked, leaning on one elbow as his hand dropped from under his chin.

"All the way up to trying to take them off," Ichigo snorted, lips pulling into a smile. "Then he curses my pants in three different languages as he struggles with them. Probably the same as your lover does when you wear those pants you love so much."

"It is just so fun to tease your lover into pounding you just by wearing a pair of jeans that fit your ass so perfectly," Yumichika chuckles, swirling his tea cup around with a smile. His violet eyes were dancing in amusement as Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Of course, that's a perfect side effect," Ichigo snickered, waving a spoon. "Shuuhei is so damn stiff most of the time that you need to loosen him up," he teased.

"Oh, he does loosen up when I get him into bed," Yumichika chuckled. Urahara and Shuuhei walked in as the two friends burst into laughter, confusing their lovers.


	60. Drabble a Day 121 July 24

Title: Conversations 2

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Urahara/Ichigo

Prompt: conversations

Drabble #: 121

Date: July 24, 2012

Word count: 338

Next pairing: Hiei, Xander

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

"So what were you and Yumichika-san talking about earlier?" Urahara asked his lover. He was lounging back on the bed, arms behind his head and legs crossed before him as Ichigo stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper.

"This and that," Ichigo said, lips twitching in amusement. "Why? Curious as to what us bottoms get up to when we're together?" he asked teasingly. Urahara chuckled and rubbed his bare stomach as he watched his lover's skin be uncovered.

"We all know that you nor Yumichika-san are pure bottoms. I know for a fact that you've topped me just as often as I topped you," Urahara rumbled as Ichigo slipped out of his boxers and into a robe.

"That is true, lover mind, but get those fangirls to stop believing I'll only ever bottom because I'm younger and dealing with all sorts of stress," Ichigo snorted as he grabbed his night clothes. "It's starting to get annoying being asked near constantly how it feels to be stretched and if it burns when, and I quote, 'his giant length slides deep into me', unquote." Urahara burst into laughter and looked at his mate as he rolled brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Come now, love," Urahara drawled, "I have been asked how it feels to take you before."

"And your answer?" Ichigo asked as he padded into their personal bathroom.

"I told them it felt just as good as when you were topping," Urahara responded. Ichigo snorted and wetting his tooth brush down.

"Did they believe you?" he asked, spreading some of his toothpaste on the brush, shoving it into his mouth as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I have no idea actually. I left her gaping at me," Urahara admitted. I was late for a meeting with Unohana-san at the time."

"Probably suffering from wet panties syndrome," Ichigo burbled around his toothbrush, pulling his head back. Urahara burst into fresh laughter, holding his sides as his mate finished getting ready for bed.


	61. Drabble a Day 130 August 2

Title: Babies and Lovers

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Byakuya/Hanatoru

Prompt: and baby makes 3

Drabble #: 130

Date: August 2, 2012

Word count: 337

Next pairing: Nagi/Omi/Aya

AN: Wrote this when I was a bit on the tired side. Sorry if it seems rambling.

* * *

When their little girl had been born, they had been somewhat surprised by the dark honey color of her hair, but pleased that she took after Byakuya in coloring otherwise. When Ichigo had seen her, he had smiled softly and said that her hair color reminded him of his mother, but was glad that they had a healthy, happy baby.

The two had decided to call her Masaki in honor of all Ichigo had done for them, making the young shinigami pleased and surprised at the thought.

Hanatoru would take Masaki with him to work seeing as he was on desk duty untilshe was three months old. She tended to coo happily at whoever came into his office or nap on a blanket, often drawing some of his co-workers in to watch her for him when he had to run papers elsewhere.

Byakuya would take her on days that his division would be calm and let Hanatoru do his supply counting without worrying about her.

Granted, they were tired from the constant up and downs at night to feed her, change her or just calm her down but the had easily fallen into a rhythm. There was their hard times, but they had had years to learn how to stay patient and put that information to good use with their sweet baby.

When Hanatoru had been cleared for sexual activity, they had gotten Ichigo to watch over Masaki for the day and night. The next morning, they found Masaki sleeping on her godfather as he read a book, the couple finding a perfect babysitter in him.

On Masakis first birthday, they threw her a happy birthday with cake and presents that would last her for many years, some that she would grow into. When the party started to wind down, Hanatoru stood and cleared his throat, Masaki nearly asleep in his arms, before he stated he had an announcement.

Byakuya thumped down into his chair as the others cheered when Hanatoru announced he was once more pregnant.


	62. Drabble a Day 137 August 9

Title: He's An Idiot Pt. 3

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ikkaku, Ichigo

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 137

Date: August 9, 2012

Word count: 320

Next pairing: Morgan, Reid

AN: *cackles* I love this set of stories. In fact as I write this, I'm working on the full story. :D

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo, I got a question for you," Ikkaku said, strolling up to the red head. They were in the college library, Ichigo wearing a pair of glasses, book on Japanese history in hand. Ikkaku leant against the book shelf, lips pulled into a thoughtful frown.

"About what?" Ichigo asked, putting the book onto a cart that held several others. As Ikkaku looked at him, he had to agree with Ikkaku and Jyuushiros thing for Ichigos glasses.

"About what to do about Ganju," the bald male drawled, rubbing the back of his thumb against his jaw. Ichigo just cocked an eyebrow. "The ass has been buggin' Hana lately and I want to make it clear that Hana don't want him no more, especially since he has me and Yumi now."

"So you want to kick the guys ass until he gets the hint?" Ichigo asked, moving away from the book shelf, Ikkaku following him to a private corner.

"Pretty much," Ikkaku grunted as he dropped down onto a chair as Ichigo pulled off his glasses and sat down.

"Man, to think I used like the ass,' Ichigo snorted. With his head resting on one fist, he gazed at Ikkaku, brown eyes contemplative. "Have you two done anything to stake your claim publicly? I know that every knows he's yours but the public stuff solidifies that," he said.

"Nah. Me and Yumi haven't done that yet. Hnaa keeps blushing," Ikkaku said, Ichigo smirking in understanding.

"I suggest you start kissing and touching and the such, especially in front of Ganju. Him blushing and being all shy will just add to it," Ichigo said, Ikkaku smirking at the other male. They settled into plot. The next day, Yumichika and Ikkaku put the plan into motion, watching Ganju get madder and madder. To them though, that was just the cherry on top of their sundae, Hanatoru having been the perfect sundae for them.


	63. Drabble a Day 140 August 12

Title: Fight of the Dango

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Kenpachi, Hitsugaya

Prompt: dominance fights

Claimed by: Cutsycat

Drabble #: 140

Date: August 12, 2012

Word count: 261

Next pairing: Ironhide, Sam

AN: This was supposed to be much more serious. Didn't happen.

* * *

Icy blue eyes glared at black ones, the electricity between the two men sparked as other watched around them. Between them on the table was the last dango that had been made by one Hanatoru Yamada, sitting innocently on a plate.

Hitsugaya and Kenpachi were waging a silent battle over the sick with the sweet snack. Those around them were avidly watching as the small ice taicho squared off with the well known berserker taicho over a piece of food. Those who were watching were greatly amused by the happenings before them.

Lighting crackled before them as Kenpachi leered, causing the smaller male to narrow his eyes at the man. Suddenly Hitsugaya smirked, the large man balking at the light that shined brightly in the ice wielders eyes. He had to wonder what the younger man was going to do, shifting in his seat before stopping.

He would not show any weakness to his opponent.

Hitsugaya, keeping eye contact, lowered his head enough to hide his face with his hair. Kenpachi eyed him, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. He found himself having good reason as Hitsugaya raised his head and flashed the sweetest puppy face, complete with soulful eyes at him.

He caved like a house of cards in a hurricane.

Grunting, Kenpachi shoved over the dango and blinked at the beaming smile as Hitsugaya picked up the stick. Hanatoru came over and placed a fresh dango plate down, the younger man not going for any, disliking red bean past.

Those still watching were still amused by it all.


	64. Drabble a day 143 August 14

Title: College Dumbass

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Keigo/Ichigo

Prompt: idiot

Drabble #: 143

Date: August 15, 2012

Requested by: Ane

Word count: 306

Next pairing: Renji/Ichigo/Hitsugaya

AN: I swear if it's not smacked in his face, he just doesn't pay attention.

* * *

"Keigo, you're an idiot," Ichigo moaned as he dropped his head onto the other mans shoulder as he waved his beer bottle a bit.

"How so?" Keigo asked, arm snaking around Ichigos lean waist, pulling him close.

"You have completely missed all of the signals that I've sent you," Ichigo pouted, shifting so he could gaze up at Keigo. "I've been nice to you. Treated you well. But all you talk about are girls and their boobs."

"Oh," Keigo breathed, eyebrows shooting upwards as the information penetrated his alcohol buzzed mind. "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Ichigo asked in return as he wrapped his own arms around Keigos waist. The hesitation to answer made him smirk. "That's why. So I had to feel you out."

"And I was an idiot and completely missed the clues," Keigo drawled, nuzzling into soft hair as Ichigo nodded. Now that it had been pointed out to him, he could see where Ichigo had blushed at something he had said or done, or where he had caught him watching before he looked away. "You're so cute," he chuckled.

Ichigo smiled as he blushed softly, playing with Keigos shirt as they sat back and enjoyed their time together. They weren't quite as buzzed as they had been, knowing that they would remember everything in the morning luckily, but they were beyond happy to be together. Their friendship had changed in ways that would surprise everyone, but they were content with that.

"Let's go back to your dorm," Ichigo hummed, brushing his lips against Keigos neck.

"Why mine?" Keigo asked as he tilted his head back at the feeling.

"Because your roommate is out with mine at my dorm room," Ichigo chuckled. He laughed as he was hauled up and off to Keigos dorm room.


	65. Drabble a Day 144 August 16

Title: Going for the Powerful Beauty

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Renji/Ichigo/Toshiro

Prompt: power

Requested by: Ookamijudge

Drabble #: 144

Date: August 16, 2012

Word count: 344

Next pairing: Sam

AN: They would make a pretty, pretty threesome…*contemplates making it a full story*

* * *

"You have got to admit that he's powerful," Renji drawled as he sipped at his water bottle. Toshiro hummed as his eyes watched the smooth movements of Ichigo as he jumped and dodged his zanpakutos attacks. The three had gone to Uraharas original training grounds, using the space to practice and to become closer to their zanpaktous and each other.

"He is and he had more finesse then before," Hitsugaya said, icy eyes tracing the line of Ichigos back flip. "Not as much hack and slash as finding their weakness and exploiting it."

Renji smirked and nodded. "Yep. He's been helping with my weak spots by tossing _Getsuga Tenshos _at me in some interesting twists. Makes me work harder." Hitsugaya smirked and nodded his head. "But he's also been working on his own weaknesses."

"So I've noticed. Zangetsu is really attacking him," Hitsugaya mused, watching Ichigo dodge faster and faster. They could see a thin sheen of sweat slick lightly tanned skin as most of his top went flying, leaving Ichigo to remove the remains of it. "So very powerful."

"And pretty damn lean even with all of those muscles," Renji said, finishing off the bottle of water as a curl of lust started to work its way through him. Hitsugaya purred in agreement, eyes darkening.

They both had a thing for the powerful ones and Ichigo feel under that category perfectly so. Not only was he powerful, he was beautiful in ways that was so different then any other male is Soul Society. Where as Yumichika had classic beauty down and Hanatoru was pure cuteness, Ichigo was somewhere between them. When he was relaxed, content, happy, he was stunning, innocent shining through even with all he had gone through.

"So, wanna go for him? He's not someone for one night stands," Hitsugaya said, standing up and brushing off his pants as Ichigo finally flopped onto the ground with a moan.

"Why not? It would be so very worth it," Renji laughed lowly, the two already planning on what they were going to do.


	66. Drabble a Day 150 August 22

Title: He's an Idiot Pt. 4

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ichigo

Prompt: lovers

Drabble #: 150

Date: August 22, 2012

Word count: 322

Next pairing: Naruto Fic

AN: Just continuing this line. I'm still writing the full story.

* * *

Sitting on the window seat, Ichigo rested his back against the wall, feet before him and clad in slippers. His hands were wrapped around a cup of cocoa that was steaming as he watched the snow come down in heavy drifts. His lovers were in Soul Society at the moment, Jinta and Uryuu were in their rooms doing homework and Tessai was somewhere doing something. Which meant that Ichigo was left to his own devices.

He had decided to curl up on the window seat, cup of cocoa in hand and the school closed down for the week, their finals taken over the net. Ichigo smiled into his drink at the thought of his lovers. When Jyuushiro and Urahara had started to court him, such as it was, he had been confused and surprised by it.

When Jyuushiro had just finally jumped him, he hadn't protested.

After that they had talked, Urahara getting a night alone with him. Aizens death and the final battle had happened soon after which had prompted Jyuushiro to bend him over and lay a kiss on him that had left him dizzy, weak kneed and needy in front of all of the others.

Them coming out that way had left the fighters surprised and staring at them, more then a couple of them loving the blushing, panting look on Ichigos face.

Blushing at the memory, Ichigo sighed contently and wiggled into a more comfortable position in the window seat. They had been together since he had started college and were going strong nearly a year and a half later. The sex was great, they were loving and he was as happy as he could be.

But at the moment, he was smiling at the reflections of his mates before he turned around, greeting them with a kiss. They found the lights and heat failing but they did find a wonderful way to keep warm with each other.


	67. Drabble 182 September 23

Title: He's an Idiot 5

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hanatoru Fic

Prompt:

Drabble #: 182

Date: September 23, 2012

Word count: 289

Next pairing: Voldemort Fic

AN: Yes, I'm still drabbling this world even as I write it. ;)

* * *

Humming as he shifted through the various supplies, creating fresh trays for each examination room and surgery room, Hanatoru smiled and blushed happily as he remembered what he had done with his two lovers the day before. Yumichika and Ikkaku had taken him out to dinner, just the three of them going to a nice restaurant that had made the small healer pull out a kimono that he hadn't had the chance to wear.

The restaurant had been much nicer then anything that Ganju had taken him to while they had been together. It wasn't as expensive as the ones that he had been taken to by Ganju, but it was nicer still. It was a small, almost hole in the wall restaurant, but it was clean and the food was good. Everything had been wonderful, perfect for him.

And then after they had left the restaurant, they had taken the long way back to the 11th division where they tended to stay more often then not, taking their time to just enjoy each others company. Once they had arrived, Hanatoru had found that his lovers had created a romantic ending to their night.

They had ended up spending most of the night just touching and playing with each other, just getting to really know each others body. Hanatoru was surprised he was still able to walk after how much play they had done. It had been the cherry to his sundae.

Giggling, he pressed his fingers to his bottom lip and shook his head. He decided that he would have to do something for his lovers once he got off for the day.

With that in mind, he went back to work creating the trays for the rooms.


	68. Drabble 186 September 27

Title: Amityville Demons…Meet Farfarello

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Farfarello

Prompt: demons

Drabble #: 185

Date: September 26, 2012

Word count: 330

Next pairing: Gin Fic

AN: *cackles* *rubs hands together* I had to do it.

* * *

He was waiting, perched on the edge of a wall as he gazed at the house before him. It was a simple home, large and beautiful. The windows that gazed down from either side of the chimney stack were almost like eyes that glared balefully down at his curious look and anyone who dared to come near him. The house was old, he could tell that much, and didn't look like where a murder had happened.

But he knew that the Defeo family had been killed by the oldest child, though some speculated that one of the daughters had done it. At least that's what the documentary that he had found had said. And of course there was the whole Lutz family haunting thing that had happened afterwards.

He smirked as he remembered that the murderer had claimed that he had been told to kill them by demons, which had made him wonder. So Brad had gave him some money, a credit card, a private plane ride, enough pills to drug several horses 8 times over and told him to have fun. All of this done while the Seer had smirked in amusement.

Sliding off of his wall, he strolled up to the house and picked the lock, sliding into the dark house. All of the windows were covered in heavy black curtains so the flashlight that he flipped on wasn't visible from the street. As he stepped through the house, he found that the atmosphere wasn't all that bad to his thinking.

Nice, dark and heavy.

He smirked again.

Neighbors later claimed that they had heard screams that didn't sound human echoing from the house. On top of not sounding like anything human, they weren't screams of a demon, but screams of fear and horror.

Farfarello on the hand gad gone back to Japan with a smirk on his lips. Brad hadn't asked how it had gone, having already Seen Farfarello own type of exorcism on the Amityville House.


	69. Drabble 187 September 28

Title: He's an Idiot 8

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ukitake

Prompt: flowers

Drabble #: 187

Date: September 28, 2012

Word count: 246

Next pairing: Aizen Fic

AN: Love the series and love my mini stories. I really do.

* * *

Humming as he worked the soil in his grasp over, Ukitake smiled happily as he thought of his lovers, his silver hair falling over his shoulders in a ponytail. Urahara and Ichigo were both in the living world, setting a few things up so that they could come back to Soul Society to live for good, meaning he had time to enjoy his garden for a bit of time.

He was still surprised by the fact that he was with his lovers, Ichigo so brash usually but so very sweet and gentle with them and Urahara, the smart man that he was. Shaking his head, he chuckled as he made a note to call the blond male to make sure that he hadn't lost himself in his work again.

Not that Ichigo would allow him to, not with the way he was about spending time together. Family, friends, lovers, they all got the same treatment. You spent time together to keep bonds strong because in their lives, you never quite knew when you would lose someone.

Shoving the sad thoughts out of his mind, Ukitake continued to work on his garden, wanting the herbs to be well on their way to growing and becoming something that he knew Ichigo would enjoy. After all, the youngest of them had taken over the kitchen just as Jyuushiro had taken over their finances and Urahara their money making, at least to a point.

They worked and he was happy.


	70. Drabble 188 Sept 29

Title: Interesting 2

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Aizen Fic

Prompt: plans

Drabble #: 188

Date: September 29, 2012

Word count: 265

Next pairing: Yusuke Fic

AN: Oh, and I continue.

* * *

Sitting in his throne, eyes gazing out over the land, his mind kept turning to the young substitute that had stood up to him in Soul Society. He hadn't expected such determination turned onto him, hadn't expected to be stared down.

Hadn't expected to be so aroused and fascinated by a mere child.

Sighing as he rubbed at his bottom, Aizen crossed his legs and turned his eyes towards one of the windows, gazing down over the sands that made up Hueco Mundo. He shifted and frowned at the white that spread out before him, wondering just what the young man was doing, wondering what to do about him.

He had no doubt that Ichigo would cause problems for him and would need to be distracted long enough to complete what he needed to do. Perhaps he would be able to find that young girl that had been with him, use her as a way to draw him to Hueco Mundo and trap him long enough to finish becoming God. Ichigo would come for her, for any of his friends in all actuality, since after all, he was loyal to a fault.

Smirking, Aizen allowed the plan to change and grow, wondering just how things would end up going in the long run. The Orihime girl would be worth stealing to help his dear Arrancars, especially poor Grimmjow with his missing arm.

The added bonus of having Ichigo come after her would just be a cherry and an essential part of his plan. Maybe after he became God he would keep Ichigo as a pet.


	71. Drabble 190 Oct 1

Title: He's an Idiot 8

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Yumichika/Ikkaku

Prompt:

Drabble #: 190

Date: October 1, 2012

Word count: 320

Next pairing: Yumichika/Kenpachi

AN:Oh, and I continue.

* * *

"So, what shall we do for him?" Ikkaku asked. He was lying back on their couch, eyes half lidded as he watched Yumichika puttered around their room. He was smiling and bright, happy about something or another.

"I've already asked him what he wanted for his birthday, lover," Yumichika cooed at the bald shinigami, smiling brightly at him. "He'll be happy to just be with us and relaxing. Possibly a nice camping trip away from everyone," he continued, shrugging.

"And you're planning every little detail so he doesn't have to worry about anything, right?" Ikkaku rumbled, getting a fluttering smile and laugh from the other man.

"Of course, Ikkaku, my love. If we're going camping, we're doing it in style. I thought we could go to that one site that we went to last year. It had the hot springs that we both liked," Yumichika stated, sweeping over to sit in the other mans lip, smiling widely. "We'll just need to go up there before hand to set everything up. Then you'll come back, collect our little Hana and we'll have him to ourselves for a whole week," he purred, leaning down. Ikkaku chuckled again as his hands ran over the lean, strong back.

"Two lovers who are oh to willing? I'll die a happy, happy man," he teased, nipping at Yumichikas bottom lip. "What ever shall I do with you right now? It's been a while since I've had you on the couch…we should break it in again."

"Didn't you just break it in with our dear Hana yesterday?" Yumichika chuckled, making Ikkaku moan as he remembered just how he had broken it in.

"Yeah, but you and he are quite different in how you two break the couch in," Ikkaku chuckled, eyes turning to the claw marks that had weakened the fabric. Yumichika smirked and rolled his hips down into Ikkakus.

"Then by all means, let's…break it in."


	72. Drabble 191 Oct 2

Title: Let's Give It Too Him 2

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Yumichika/Kenpachi

Prompt:

Drabble #: 191

Date: October 2, 2012

Word count: 307

Next pairing: Dumbledore Fic

AN:Oh, and I continue.

* * *

Sighing lowly as he sprawled out on his stomach, legs spread slightly, Ichigo moaned as he buried his face into his arms and shifted on his stomach. Yumichika watched him from the bedroom window with dark eyes as Kenpachi watched him from the bed. The beautiful male was entranced with the way long limbs were sprawled out in the shade once more, legs covered in a pair of jeans that were ripped nearly everywhere while the lean torso was covered in a shirt that barely kissed the jeans.

"Getting aroused over there?" Kenpachi chuckled lowly. Yumichika tossed a flirty smile over his shoulder, eyes flaring brightly with promise.

"Indeed I am. All that lean body just on display for us as our dear Ichigo relaxes and hides from his friends who are trying so hard to be there for him after his first ever relationship," he purred, going back to watching as Ichigo shifted, his hips twisting so he could curl his legs slightly. "Renji was an idiot to give that up for someone like Byakuya. What could that idiot see in such a cold man?"

"Probably has a hard on for him and being ordered around in bed," Kenpachi snorted, shaking his head with a leer at Yumichika. "Kinda like you."

"I just like it when you get all possessive over me and show me how much you own me," Yumichika stated, smoothing a bit of hair back. "Now, my dear lover, how are we going to get our hurting Ichigo into our bed and permanently into our lives? Yachiru could do with a new mommy after all."

"You just want to be greedy," Kenpachi snorted, his lover once more smiling over his shoulder with a promising smile on his lips. "I say we just go after him, show 'em that we want him for good."

"Sounds like fun."


	73. Drabble 197 October 8

Title: Tiny Healer Style 1

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hanatoru/Shunsui

Prompt: tiny

Drabble #: 197

Date: October 8, 2012

Word count: 242

Next pairing: Baykuya, Kenpachi

AN: Yeah…bored.

* * *

He was so tiny that he could wrap his hands around his waist and have his fingertips touch, which just made Hanatoru blush when he talked about how small he was. And when he had him under his body, writhing and flushed and oh so needy, that tiny body became an addiction that he was all to willing to indulge in.

It surprised Sunshui every time that they came together that Hanatoru could take all of his cock deep into his body, squeezing him beautifully and begging for more. Granted there was quite a bit of preparation that went into opening his tiny healer for him, but he enjoyed every moment of it and so did Hanatoru.

They could do anything from slow, gentle loving to rough and fast when they came together and they always enjoyed it when they came together. Hanatoru often was limping afterwards, but the smile on his face was worth it all, even having to take care of him if he needed it.

Smiling as he leant back, watching as Hanatoru moved around their bedroom, hips swinging back and forth as he moved with the music that was playing on their stereo from the living world, Shunsui chuckled at how the bruises on his hips moved in time with him.

"Stop leering and get up. We have work to do," Hanatoru teased, tossing a pillow at his lover before heading for their bathroom, much to Shunsuis disappointment.


	74. Drabble 198 October 9

Title: Silly Little Noble

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Byakuya, Kenpachi

Prompt: silly

Drabble #: 198

Date: October 9, 2012

Word count: 318

Next pairing: Xander, Oz

AN: :) I am actually continuing this story line…well, more like making it into a mini story.

* * *

"Why do you fuck him?" Byakuya snarled as he glared at Kenpachi, body tight and tense, ready to attack if provoked.

"I don't fuck, I claim him," Kenpachi grunted as he stared at the man before him over his sake cup. "And he lets me do it. As for why I claim him…Well, he's been mine since the day he joined the 11th and then was even more so mine since he willingly came to me to help him forget how it felt to lose a close friend to one of those fuckin' hollows," he continued, putting the sake bottle down.

"He was mine," Byakuya stated. Kenpachi tossed his head back and let lose with dark, rich laughter.

"He wasn't yours. You barely wanted him and he knew it. He just stayed with you because he thought that if he stayed with you, he would finally be enough. But you kept comin' to me, kept getting fucked by me," Kenpachi rumbled with a low chuckle. "You had a chance to have a Rukigon mutt all for yourself, but you blew it and blew it hard. So now he's mine once more."

"He won't stay with you," Byakuya stated, his dark eyes flaring as he went tense.

"Oh yes he will. He's tired of bouncing around from lover to lover, never quite finding the right guy that won't just use him for his body or dick. He knows where I stand with him and how I view him. He's mine and no one shall ever touch him without my permission from now on," Kenpachi growled, eyes glowing. "Just as I won't fuck some pretty little ass without him knowing about it. Hell, he might just join me when it happens."

"Disgusting," Byakuya snarled before stalking out of the mans office, glaring at Renji, who just gave him a long look back before continuing on with his route to Kenpachi.


	75. Drabble 206 Oct 17

Title: Shuuhei Pairing 1

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hanatoru/Shuuhei

Prompt:

Drabble #: 206

Date: October 17, 2012

Word count: 229

Next pairing: Reid/Morgan

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

"Shuuhei-fukutaicho, I need you to lay back and rest," Hanatoru said, pressing the man back onto the bed with gentle hands. Shuuhei moaned softly as he did so, frowning heavily at the fact that he wasn't able to get up and head for his office.

"But…my paper work…" Shuuhei said, unhappily with the look that he was getting from the young healer.

"Your paper work is being done by your third seat so you don't have to worry about that," Hanatoru stated as he removed the man's bandages to replace them with new ones. "Any paperwork that needs your signature is going to be brought to you while you rest. Do you need anything else beyond said paper work?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Just that and maybe a book from my home," Shuuhei said, moving his arms to allow the other access to his sides and ribs.

"I can run to your home and pick up what you need, along with some fresh clothes for you when you get out, if you so wish," Hanatoru offered, smoothing the tape down before gathering the used gauze and tape.

"That would be useful, thank you," Shuuhei hummed as he watched Hanatoru. He wondered if the other male was free after he got free. Such gentle care deserved to be treated to a nice dinner after all.


	76. Drabble 211 Oct 22

Title: Moaning Massage

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Ichigo/Shinji

Prompt: massage

Drabble #: 211

Date: October 22, 2012

Word count: 242

Next pairing: Xander, Giles

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

"Shinji," Ichigo moaned, arching up into the long fingered hands, feeling the calluses that came from long use of a sword slide over his skin easily with the slick massage oil. "Oh, right there," he mewled as he went limp as Shinji hit a tight knot of muscles that relaxed and gave under the knowing fingers.

Shinji chuckled lowly as he continued to work on the tense back before him. He had noticed that Ichigo had been rolling his shoulders and rubbing at his neck for the last few days and had offered him a full body massage. To him, any reason to touch the long, strong body with the subtle shift of muscles under softly tanned skin was a good reason.

Along with being able to touch the youngest vizard, he got to hear the soft moans and mewls of pleasure as his muscles slowly relaxed under Shinjis massaging hands. And the way Ichigo moved, arching and pressing into the strong strokes was enough to heat his blood and wonder what he would do when he was under a body and made to scream.

Shaking his head as Ichigo looking over his shoulder at him, he smiled and moved his way down, moving the towel that the other was wearing, watching a soft blush spread over sweet cheeks. "Just thinkin'," he promised as his hands started to work on the strong legs and his thoughts once more dropped into the gutter.


	77. Drabble 214 Oct 25

Title: Lover's in Hiding

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Hanatoru/Gin

Prompt: hiding away

Drabble #: 214

Date: October 25, 2012

Word count: 262

Next pairing: Grissom Fic

AN: Come November, I will only be posting A Shifting of Life chapters every two weeks (like usual) and my drabbles. Other stories are on hold.

* * *

He could remember the first time that he had met Gin so many years ago. He hadn't quite been the official fukutaicho of the 5th division, but he was about to become it when they had been called out to a hollow attack. Gin had come back with minor enough wounds to land Hanatoru as his healer.

When he had walked into the room, he had blushed brightly at the smile that was on Gins lips, and the almost predatory way the man was acting around him. He had introduced himself and healed the man's wounds and from that time, he would always get Gin as his personal healer.

He didn't mind it but now that things had come out the way that they had, he wondered just what was going to happen to Gin. The fox had become more then just his patient, but also his lover.

But he had changed over the years in ways that weren't normal, forcing Hanatoru to look into mental imbalances and hypnotisms. The moment he had talked with Gin about any of that, something had snapped in his mind, something that had held him and changed him and he had gone back to the man that Hanatoru could remember.

From there they had gone to Yamamoto and told him what Aizen had done but without any solid proof, they had decided that Gin was to play spy and now things were happening. Hanatoru could only hope that they came out of this whole and alive. He so wanted to lay with his mate once more.


	78. ToaBSS 32

Title: Touch and Go

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: One shot

Pairing: Muramasa/Ichigo

Requested by: Felnore

Word count: 1,261

AN: So after long last I have come to you with a new story! I hope you guys enjoy this. Really. It's been a long time coming. :D

And you know what? I wrote this before I saw Muramasas death…It's kinda scary how parallel it is…

* * *

Standing amongst the trees, his pale lips pulled thin as he watched the young substitute Shinigami rest against a log looking world wary.

Tired almost. It was as if the young man had the weight of a secret weighing him down, his reitsu flickering as he sighed and leant against the fallen log.

Muramasa tilted his head to the side as his face once more relaxed into a blank look. Blinking, he took a step forward before stopping himself from moving, his nails clicking together as Ichigo groaned and slowly stretched his body, once more relaxing, feeling a bit of well known warmth curl in his groin. It was a warmth that happened every time he saw one Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pushing the thoughts and warmth away, Muramasa walked into the field, Ichigo seemingly not even paying attention to him beyond the brown eyes that watched him with bored wariness. Stopping near him, the spirit eyed him, drawing hi sown eyes down over the red-orange hair, down over the pale skin that was exposed and wondered just what type of body was hidden beneath his shinigami uniform.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he finally said, Ichigo closing his eyes partly and letting hi shead drop back as he shifted Zangtsus sword form over his thighs.

"Muramasa, what an unexpected surprise," Ichigo greeted as the tall spirit came to stand before him, gazing down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Muramasa asked, raising an eyebrow as Ichigo smiled softly and shook his head, eyes still half lidded.

"I'm resting actually. Hiding I suppose you can say if you wanted to," he replied. "Recharging is probably the better term to use."

"Why would you need to recharge?" Muramasa asked, sitting down on a bolder, carefully lacing his fingers together. He could feel Ichigos reitsu ebb and flow in a gently way, much different then his usual fluctuations. It roused his curiosity.

"Sometimes you just need to get away and reconnect with yourself, Muramasa," Ichigo hummed, eyes opening fully and sharing at him. "My power…it's almost chaotic, isn't it? Especially with Shiro running around in my mind. Usually it's much more calm, or so a friend has told me."

"A friend?" Muramasa prodded, mind pacing as his eyes narrowed at the young man.

"Yes, a friend I suppose," was the amused reply. "And no, you don't know him. No one I know, knows him. And I like it that way actually."

"So I can tell," Muramasa drawled, Ichigos lips twitching in some amusement. The two sat in the quiet, Muramasa letting his mind work on the puzzle that sat before him. The young man was more then what he seemed, a complicated being that had so many layers to him that no one truly knew him. "You are an odd shinigami, Kurosaki. I have never encountered one like you."

"I don't think you'll ever find someone quite like me," Ichigo teased, long fingers stroking over Zangstus blade, making the power coming from it hum brightly as he smiled. "Why are you doing this, Muramasa? Why do you hate shinigami so much?" he asked after a moment. Muramasa gazed at him, eyes boring into Ichigo.

"I am not going to tell you. Surely you realize this," he stated. Ichigo laughed under his breath and nodded as he waved a hand.

"Figured it wouldn't hurt to ask you at least," Ichigo said. Crossing his legs, he twitched his foot a few times as the spirit raised an eyebrow. He smirked and shrugged, once more shifting Zangstu over his thighs. Muramasa felt a surge of jealousy, wanting to be the one being stroked by long, knowing fingers and laying on, between, strong thighs. The heat was sudden and hot, rushing through his veins, heating his body in a surprising way.

Pushing the feeling aside, Muramasa smirked and lifted one hand, palm up and fingers uncurling in a "What can you do?" way. Ichigo smirked in return as his hands continued to play over his zanpactous blade. The spirit continued to watch them, wondering if his master had ever caressed him in such a loving way.

The feeling memories told him that it had never happened, not once, and another surge of jealousy surprised him once more. Pushing that down, he rested his elbows on his knees and continued to watch the shinigami as he once more closed his eyes.

"Are the other spirits alright?" Ichigo asked finally, drawing Muramasa's eyes to his lips as they moved.

"They are well enough," he replied, brown eyes opening once more as they caught his own.

"You know that this will not end well when it finally comes to a head." Ichigos voice was sad, matching the feeling that shined softly in his eyes. Muramasa frowned as the need to touch him made him twitch slightly. "No one will walk away without being changed in someway, good or bad."

"I know. Though, it is much to late for this to end," Muramasa stated, watching Ichigo stand and placing Zangestu to the side before moving over to stand before him. Looking up, he stared at the young man as a long fingered hand reached out and smoothed over his forehead. Leaning into the touch very slightly, he continued to gaze at Ichigo.

"That I do know," Ichigo sighed, his eyes saddening even more. Muramasa stood, gazing down at the young man, gently caressing one pale cheek with the back of his fingers. "I suppose I was just hoping for a foolish moment."

"I see," Muramasa sighed, carefully cupping a lean hip as Ichigo pressed closer, closing his eyes as their reitsu mingled, stroked together. Resting both of his hands on the younger mans hips, the spirit let his own eyes shut as lean hands came to sit on his biceps. "We should not be here. Should not be doing this."

"I know. But right now? I'm content with this," Ichigo sighed, brushing his nose over the others chin teasingly. Muramasa rumbled, and making sure to not hurt him, stroked one cheek, tilting his head back. Lowering his own head, the spirit brushed his lips against the soft lips that he had been obsessed with without know why, but quickly finding his answer as they parted under his questing tongue.

"We should not be doing this," he breathed, breaking the kiss after taking some time to taste Ichigo. He wanted to taste more, wanted to feel the hands that were holding onto his shoulders to touch as he touched. It was raw lust mixed with the respect between them as warriors.

"I know, but I can't help but want," Ichigo hummed, smoothing a bit of cloth on Muramasa shoulders down. "You call to a part of me, a dark part that I try so hard to hide but don't want to."

"Ichigo, we must separate. If I win and you live, we will come together once more, and I will not let you go," Muramasa promised, sealing their lips together. Tasting, imprinting everything that was Ichigo on his memory, he was slow to pull away. Stroking Muramasas cheek, the young man pulled away and walked back to his zanpactou, picking it up.

"Goodbye, Muramasa," Ichigo said, the words carried on the wind as he left. When it was all said and done, Byakuyas supposed betrayal proved wrong and Muramasa defeated, Ichigo once more stood in the meadow as he placed a dull zanpactou down against a bolder, caressing the blade with tears in his eyes. He said three words before leaving once more.

"Good bye, Muramasa."


	79. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: OURS!

Pairing/Characters: Shinji, Nnoitra

Drabble #: 220

Date: October 31, 2012

Word Count:

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

They were a lot alike, or so, so many had told them. They both had large grins that showed off quite a bit of their teeth, they both had egos and they were both on the powerful side. But that hardly meant that they were going to be friends of any kind. They got on each others nerves, at least that what they told each other and every one else.

"You're so fuckin' annoyin'. Why did Ichi-chan ask for your life, huh?" Shinji snarled, his eyes flaring in disgust.

Nnoitra snorted and smirked at him. "Ichi-chan likes me, and that's that. I knew the moment I saw him that he would."

"How the hell he likes you I will never know," Shinji growled, crossing his arms, the two glaring at each other.

"Are you two fighting again?" came the complaint from the ladder that lead down to Uraharas training room. The two men turned, planning on snarling at whoever had dared to interrupt their glaring contest before breaking into beaming smiles at the sight of Ichigo. "Will you two just screw already? It's starting to get annoying," he drawled, moving to another part of the training room. Shinji and Nnoitra watched, jaws dropped and amazed at the words that had come from the young shinigami.

"I think I need to show him just who I wanna fuck," Nnoitra stated, the two men sharing a look between them before they followed after Ichigo, knowing exactly what they were going to do.


	80. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 245: November 25, 2012

Pairing: Ryuuken/Ishida

Title: Dear Father 1

* * *

Dear father, you deny our family history, those who fought for our future and who laid the foundation for us, our very heritage. And for what? It does nothing but insult and shame those who died all those years and centuries ago.

Dear father, you stare at me with such cold eyes and kill my love for you a little more with each word you say that drips with poison. It makes me wonder if you want me to hate and despise you, makes me wonder what you truly have to say to me that you can't seem to get past your lips.

Dear father, why do you sneer at me? Why do you seem to turn on me when I truly need you? Why do you ignore me when I call and ask for your help? Why do you brush off my pleas so starkly evident in my voice and words?

Dear father, did you know that you never taught me love? Not a once? Did you know that I learned how to love from my grandfather, the very man that you jeered at. Did you know that all I learned from you was how to hide my feelings behind a mask of ice and disdain for all of that is going on around me? Did you know that? No, I don't suppose so since you never really pay any attention to me.

Dear father, do you know where I am writing this from? No, I don't suppose you do. I bet you think that I'm writing this in my apartment at my desk but I'm not. Not really. I'm writing it from my desk that sits in my shared house with my lover watching on in amusement.

You see, dear father, I feel in love with a man who is oh so quiet but exudes quiet warmth and strength. He is the one who suggested that I write you this letter, even if I never send it to you.

Dear father, I hope you find a small part of yourself to be proud of your son finding his true happiness.

Drabble 246: November 26, 2012

Pairing: Ryuuken/Ichigo

Title: Dear Father 2

* * *

"Why are you here? I was to meet my son, not you, Mr. Kurosaki," Ryuuken stated as he walked up to the park bench. He had agreed to meet Uryuu, not the red headed substitute shinigami who closed his book and pulled off his reading glasses.

"Sado got jumped and ended up needing to go to the clinic to get some gashes stitched. Uryuu is with him so he asked me to come around and tell you since his phone died when he tried to call," Ichigo stated, tucking the book into his back pack before placing his glasses into their case.

"I see. And why must my child be there?" Ryuuken asked as brown eyes turned to assess him. He wanted to squirm under the cool look before Ichigo shook his head and smirked lightly.

"Man, when he said you were a cold bastard, he wasn't joking," Ichigo chuckled as he stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Think like the doctor you are, would you? Sado's going to need someone to watch over him because he's going to take antibiotics and pain killers. His ribs are bruised. Come on, he told me to take you to his place to talk."

"Lead the way," Ryuuken said, an eyebrow rising upwards at the muttered death threats by the young man. He was going to have to have fun, that was for sure, but he was still not going to enjoy the upcoming talk with Uryuu.

Drabble 247: November 27, 2012

Pairing: Ishida/Ichigo

Title: Dear Father 3

* * *

"Ichigo, thank you for bringing my father over to the house," Ishida said quietly as they unpacked the groceries that Ichigo had brought over for them. He had gone shopping for the couple after seeing that they didn't have anything and Ishida couldn't do it since Sado was taking pain killers and wasn't allowed to be alone.

"Not a problem. The guy was okay, really, outside of being a cold bastard and all that good shit," Ichigo drawled with a smirk, his eyes glowed and danced as he continued to pull stuff out of the bags. Putting away some of the boxes of pasta, he eyed them before looking at his friend. "Preparing for the house warming?"

"Yes," Uryuu stated. "I'm doing the main dish while Sado is doing one side dish, Orihime is making that citrus salad, Tatsuki is making the appetizer, Keigo-kun and Mizuri-san are both supplying sauce, cheese and the proper baking dish, while you're doing dessert," he continued, shrugging one shoulder. "I need to have everything else."

"American night, a lot of fun," Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head with a smile, putting away the last of the noodles. "So now I know what kind of dessert to make."

"Still a surprise that you know how to cook and bake," Ishida hummed, putting away some of the specialized candy that he enjoyed.

"Yuzu can't always cook, so I do it," Ichigo snorted, collapsing the cloth bag and putting it away. "So we're having pasta and other stuff. I can work with that," he mused, the two sitting down to talk cooking and baking and becoming closer friends over hot tea.

Drabble 248: November 28, 2012

Pairing: Isshin/Ichigo

Title: My Mate, My Secret

* * *

"Ichigo," Isshin sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair as he gazed at his 'son' and hidden mate. The younger man had slipped up and told him that Isshin, no matter how much they looked alike, wasn't his biological father. He hadn't told his friends who his biological father was, but was being badgered by several of the shinigami, most of them close friends, to spill that secret.

"Renji called me a liar about you and a brat," Ichigo said quietly. "He told me that I was one because me and the girls look so much alike. I told him that we took after our mother and he snorted at me."

Isshin sighed and walked over, pulling Ichigo into his arms as he sat down on the bed. "You can always tell them who your father is. Though they might not want to believe it."

"Yeah, who would believe that mom had a fling with Shinji before he disappeared," Ichigo snorted, relaxing into the bigger man. "Hell, even he didn't want to believe it until he read her letter and had that blood test done," he stated, shaking his head before smirking. "Who would have thought that he would take to being a father so well?"

"Or that him being a vizard is the reason that you're so strong?" Isshi teased, nosing into soft hair as Ichigo chuckled. "Only a few more months and you can show everyone the blood tests done between the three of us."

"Or I can talk to Shinji and talk about coming out before my 18th," Ichigo said, feeling Isshin smile against his hair.

"Sounds fun. Can I pin you to a wall afterwards?"

Ichigo huffed. "Pervert." He paused. "Fine."


	81. ToaBS 33

Title: Mysterious Kitten

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Yumichika/Hanataro

Word count: 1,305

Requested by: No idea…

AN: For a few weeks (or less) I will be posting these until I finish editing another mini story. Sorry peeps! But enjoy this here.

* * *

"You're so tiny, much tinier than others around here." The words surprised Hanatoru as he went over the supply cabinet, making him turn around as he pressed against the shelf. "I never really noticed before, but how the hell can you haul around men twice your size?"

"Yumichika-san, what brings you here?" Hanatrou asked, holding a hand to his chest in order to stop his heart from beating right out of his chest.

"I had to see something. Ikkaku told me that you were a tiny little thing, but I always thought that you were bigger since you are known to carry a guy to a bed after knocking him out," Yumichika said, walking over to Hanatoru and looking him up and down.

"And you had to see just how big I am or am not?" Hanatoru queried, blinking before he knelt down and picked up his clipboard from where it had dropped. Pulling out a pen, he made a note on it before turning back to his shelves.

"Yes, I had to," Yumichika drawled, watching as the smaller male moved around the storage room, counting and noting the numbers. He had to admit that the healer before was indeed very small and it had nothing to do with his uniform.

Leaving the supply room soon after, he waiting for Hanatoru to get off before following after him, watching what he was doing and who he hung out with. Leaving soon after, Yumichika waited for Hanatoru to get off before following after him, watching what he was doing.

Hanatoru left the fourth, heading to several small homes that stood near it and slipped into one of the smaller homes. It was only an hour before he was leaving in a simple kimono, meeting up with several others that Yumichika knew came from other divisions, including a couple that came from the eleventh. Following them to a diner, than a bar, he left to meet up with his own friends, pondering the mystery of the little 7th seat of the fourth division.

The next day, Yumichika cornered each of the eleventh division members that he had seen with his mystery, finding out why they were hanging out with him. To his surprise, the group had been friends for many years, long before they had joined the academy. They had actually grown up together in the lower Ruikigon districts. Slipping into the fourth division again, he found Hanatoru once more counting supplies in one of the many supply closets, this one larger and further away from the main hustle and bustle of the main hospital area.

"I've learned that you're friends with a couple of my men from the eleventh," Yumichika drawled from the doorway. Hanatoru didn't scream or jump, but looked over one shoulder, blinking with his surprise.

"Oh? How did you find out?" Hanatoru asked, turning back to one of the shelves to continue on with his counting and reorganizing.

"I happened to see you with your friends on my way to meet Ikkaku and the guys," Yumichika said, telling the half lie easily.

"And aren't they Kenpachis men since he is the taicho of the division?" Hanatoru asked teasingly, getting a snort from his surprising companion.

"With how much paperwork is foisted onto me because he doesn't want to do it? The damn division can very well be mine," Yumichika chuckled, leaning against a wall to watch as Hanatoru worked.

"I see," Hanatoru snickered, shaking his head, lips twitching in his amusement. Yumichika watched as the young healers hair swayed back and forth with each movement of his head as long fingers danced over medical supplies. He had to admit that the small male was good looking in the doe eyed kitten way he had. And Yumichika knew that under his shinigami uniform, he was lean, all muscle that barely showed but shifted under gently tanned skin.

All around, Hanatoru made a pretty picture while being a mystery that made Yumichika wanted to unwrap.

"So, tell me, where did you grow up?" Yumichika asked as Hanatoru moved to another shelf, starting on the bottom shelf and working over.

"Me and most of my friends grew up in the 43ed district, occasionally the 45th. It depended on the food and work available for us," Hanatoru admitted, shrugging as he continued to kneel on the floor as he worked. 'Once we lived near the walls for a couple of years, acting as cleaners and helpers to a few families."

"It seems you got lucky," Yumichika said, eyeing the kneeling man.

"Lucky enough. We lost friends, both to a second death and to arguments. Then we joined the academy and started to believe that we had a place in the world for once," he hummed, a smile dancing on his lips. "It was nice to find that."

"Don't I know it," Yumichika said, eyebrows raising as Hanatoru started to go over a new shelf.

"What about you?" Hanatoru asked as he counted packages of gauze. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm sure you've heard about where the four of us come from," was the reply. Yumichika rubbed at his bottom lip, eyes trailing over the healer's back, enjoying the view.

"Yes, but I doubt that some of the things that I've heard are true," Hanatoru snorted, looking over at him. "I doubt that all of you came from the lower pits of Hell."

"Sometimes I really thought that the edges were the lower pits, but no, we're not from Hell," Yumichika snorted, flicking his wrist with an indulgent smile. "Ikkaku and I came to Soul Society as pre-teens, together. We died during a very nasty epidemic. That's about all that we remember of our living lives though. From there, we learned very quickly on how to live and fleece here, and made names for ourselves."

"And when you met Kenapchi-taicho and Yachiru-fukutaicho?" prompted Hanatoru, moving to boxes of Band-Aids.

"Ikkaku got his ass handed to him by Kenpachi-taicho," Yumichika stated, shrugging one shoulder. "We started to follow him around, learning all sorts of things before we came here and Kenpachi took over the 11th."

"That was about the time that I started to rise up in the ranks after starting here," Hanatoru mused.

"You were here for that huh? I didn't know that," Yumichika said, a musing expression on his face. Brushing a bit of hair back, he snorted lowly to himself and shook his head.

"I was only a 19th seat at the time actually. I was training, cleaning and the such, the usual for someone lower in the 4th," Hanatoru explained as he stood up to work on another shelf. "Unlike you, Yumichika-san, I had to work my way up in the ranks. You came pre-trained," he teased. Yumichika was startled into a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm actually up for another promotion, this time to 5th seat."

"If you're so high up in the food chain, why are you counting stock?" Yumichika asked in curiosity, Hanatoru frowning at what looked to be a box of anti-itch ointment tubes.

"I'm the taicho of my team, so when one of my group can't work, I fill in," Hanatoru replied. "The guy who's supposed to be doing this is sick with a very nasty cold at the moment, so I get to do supply counting."

Yumichika hummed in return, the two easily falling into a lighter conversation. When the beauty obsessed man left, he had found out a lot more about Hanatoru then he had expected to, but he still wanted to learn more.

He wanted the little mystery kitten in his bed soon and for good in his life and he would have that. It would just take a bit of time and work to get him there.

Time he had an abundance of.


	82. ToaBS 34

Title: Somebody I Used to Know

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing/Characters: Shuuhei/Ichigo, Renji

Collection: Tales of a Broken Society

Word count: 1,329

AN: Another story down, another week passing. *sighs* So tired.

* * *

Ichigo gave his lover a look before disappearing down a hallway, leaving Shuuhei standing in the doorway with Renji. The two had been told to work on the security and patrols around Soul society, meaning nights at each other's homes. Which made Ichigo unhappy about having his time with his lover shortened so much and so often.

"Come on," Shuuhei grunted, leading the way to the guest room that Ichigo had turned into an office with his lover's permission.

"I'll be in our bedroom," Ichigo said as he walked out of the office, a pile of books in his arms. Renji had to force himself not to watch as Shuuhei smiled and shared a slow, very loving kiss with his mate. "Don't work all night, yeah? I want time with you sometime today."

"I'll make sure of it." The promise in his voice sent jealousy shooting through Renji's heart.

"Good," Ichigo chuckled and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Shuuhei looked at Renji before walking into the office, his fellow fukutaicho following after him.

"So let's get this done so my lover doesn't glare at me all night," Shuuhei drawled as he sat down on a floor pillow. Renji placed his bag down across from him and took in the details of the room like he had with the rest of the house. The floors were brand new bamboo floors, Ichigo having paid for them after one too many splinters in his feet from what Shuuhei had said. The walls were a soft peach color and shelves ran across one wall filled with books and scrolls. The window was covered by matching peach curtains that, by the way the light that was coming through them, was sheer.

All around, the office was a perfect mix of Ichigo's and Shuuhei's taste in styles, just like the rest of their relationship. Renji winced at the stab of jealousy, knowing that he had no real right to feel such an emotion.

"Alright, let's get down to work," Renji said, pulling out the lists of people and the patrols that needed to be filled. Shuuhei found his own copies and started to look over it, the two settling into their work, Ichigo only coming in once to feed them.

Shuuhei finally broke the silence as he stretched his arms and back. "Saw that Kuichiki-taicho had a rather pretty looking ring on his finger."

"Yep. I asked him to marry me about a week ago," Renji said, shuffling his papers as he gagged Shuuhei's reaction. The tattooed male just nodded his head as he dipped a tostada into some salsa that he knew Ichigo had made his last day off of work. "He's happy and his clan elders like me quite a bit. How's your relationship going?" he asked, Shuuhei smirking as he bit into his food, finding it fresh and hot.

"It's going rather well. I'm looking into a bonding bracelet actually," he drawled, green eyes sparkling with his pleasure.

"Why not a ring?" Renji asked as he broke his own tostada in half and bit into one half. The spices spread over his taste buds, reminding him of a time that Ichigo had practiced his cooking on him. Shaking the bittersweet memory off, he scooped some of the salsa onto his next bite as he waited for the answer.

"Because quite frankly, I like my dick right where it is and I like sleeping next to a warm, willing body," Shuuhei chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. "When we saw the ring Kuichiki-taicho was sporting, he flat out told me that if we made it that far, the only ring he wanted was the actual wedding ring, not an engagement ring. I've been looking for rings before hand, but nothing really fit him and his personality," he continued.

"Have you found a bracelet yet though?" Renji asked, ending up amazed at how much love was shining through Shuuhei's eyes and face.

"Yeah, I have. I'm just waiting for the engravings to be done actually," he said, smiling softly at Ichigo as he passed by the door. The two waited for the sounds of the younger Shinigami cleaning in the kitchen before talking once more. "Our two year anniversary is coming up here soon and I plan on taking him out and asking him then."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," Renji mused as he finished his dinner and wiped at his mouth.

"Why did you fuck Ichigo over the way you did?" Shuuhei suddenly asked, eyes staring at Renji, his gaze heavy. Renji took a deep breath and rubbed at his face in though.

"I know that I fucked up big time with him," Renji finally said, eyes closed as he placed his elbows onto the table and his forehead against the palms of his hands. "When Byakuya first showed interest in me, I was…so damn happy about that fact. I had wanted him for so damn long before then."

"And you couldn't actually break up with Ichigo and save him some heartbreak?" Shuuhei asked, voice strained with pain for his lover.

"You wanna know what's really fucked up about it all? I didn't think that he actually loved me. He never said a damn word about it, not once, and in my screwed up mind that meant that we were nothin' but fuck buddies," Renji snorted, red ponytail swinging back and forth as he shook his head. "Man, I don't know what I was smoking at the time," he sighed.

Shuuhei picked up his tea cup and started to swirl the iced coffee that Ichigo had brought with dinner around, the ice clinking against the side of the glass. "Does Byakuya know?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got really guilty and got drunk a couple of months later, about the time that Ichigo accepted your offer for a date and started your relationship," Renji admitted, shrugging with a frown. "I spilled it all, we talked the next day and we've built a relationship that is pretty strong. It's been slow but steady."

"Which is good," Shuuhei drawled, finishing his iced coffee and placing the cup to the side. "Did you learn to think before you do something to fuck up?"

Renji snorted, piling their dishes to the side. "Yeah. I had to do some seriously heavy thinking for those first three months after I screwed Ichigo over so spectacularly," he sighed, once more resting his arms on the table. "The thing that I regret most was the fact that my actions made it really hard for him to accept your invitation out on a date. Also that I ruined a good friendship that could have continued on through the years."

"Yep, you really did. It's gonna take you years before he even sees you as anything beyond an ally and a fukutaicho," Shuuhei warned, Renji nodding his head. "Let's get back to work on the patrol schedules."

"Yeah, sure," Renji hummed, missing Ichigo peeking into the office and smirking at his lover. Shuuhei smiled back before pointing out a name on their list. Once they had gotten most of the day's work done, Renji left, Ichigo watching with careful eyes and a blank face.

"So, you had to listen in, did you?" Shuuhei asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the lean wais, smiling into the soft hair of his lover.

"Yeah, I had to," Ichigo chuckled, leaning into the strong body. Sighing, he stroked over the leanly muscled arms, feeling them twitch under his touch. "I was going to come in but then I heard you ask him why he had fucked me over, and since I wanted to know, I listened in. I'm still not all that happy with him."

"Didn't think you would be," Shuuhei chuckled as he led his lover towards their bedroom. He was intent on enjoying his night with his mate and making him enjoy a night by his side.


End file.
